Far Back In Time
by Sladin5Ever
Summary: During a fight in a science lab, Slade and Robin trigger a time machine that sends them back to the dinosaur era. They both must work together to find their way home. Can they stand each other for God knows how long? THEORY DEDICATION PAGE POSTED AT END!
1. Dinosaurs Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Teen Titans. All I own is this plot, story, and three main future OCs

**Summary:** While trying to protect a time machine, Robin accidentally sets it back to the Dinosaur Era. What happens when Slade gets in the mix of the transfer? Read and Review to find out

**Warning: **This'll be yaoi/slash between Slade and Robin later along with a few embarrassing moments for our Boy Wonder. If you don't like stories like this, then don't read it, that simple |P For everyone else, read, review, and enjoy :)

**Note:** Updates are for sure on Saturday :) (maybe even Friday)

* * *

The first week of summer was strange. No one really knew what to do. It was like Mondays (or in some cases Tuesdays), boring and annoying to deal with. Not much happened during those instances. Jump City suffered the same fate. It didn't help that almost every place had failed air conditioning. Even the famous Titans Tower suffered from intense heat caused by the hot summer sun. Every Titan was dying from it. Well, except perhaps Starfire. She and Silkie were doing just fine really. The worm's body was always cool with the thin layer of slime on him. Beast Boy was currently a sea urchin in the cold water-filled bathtub. Cyborg was trying to keep his circuits cool by standing in front of the open freezer. Raven had removed her cloak and sported black shorts and a gray tank top. A square fan was on full blast in her face. Robin was doing what he always did, no matter the weather; working out in the gym.

He opted on black shorts and a bare chest. His mask stayed in place whereas his hair was lying flat on his head, drenched in sweat. The yellow communicator lay on a small bench, just in case an emergency call came through. He didn't really expect any criminal activity at all the next seven days due to the hot weather. After all, the banks had no air conditioning and with such big windows and glass doors at the front, the sun's harsh rays easily got in.

A sudden _beep_ caught Robin's ear. Stopping the swinging punching bag with his hand, he looked over at his communicator. It beeped again. Moving his hand through his hair, he grabbed his towel and draped it over his shoulders. As he approached the bench, he ran the towel through his hair. He picked up the communicator and flipped open the lid. A marquee message appeared on screen, which he read.

_'__So much for no criminal activity.'_

After some debate on showering quickly or not, Robin pulled his red tunic and cape back on and then rushed into the main room. The Titans were waiting for him.

"Nice hair," Beast Boy said, sounding half dead.

"_Anyway_, a science facility has picked up an intruder on their surveillance. The building is closed during the summer, but cameras and infrared beams are still online. Despite the heat, let's take care of the problem quickly. Titans go!"

* * *

The inside of the concrete building was dark, cool, and quiet. Nothing stirred except for the Titans and the intruder. The five teens had split up for a faster search. Beast Boy was sniffing out a hallway in hound form, picking up a very faint scent. He couldn't place the familiarity of it. Cyborg was using the scanner on his forearm, trying to pick up the intruder's body heat and heart beat. Without the floor plan of the building, it was near impossible. Not to mention the walls were so thick that the communicator's weren't working very well. Starfire flew through the halls quickly while Raven's soul self was equally as fast, zooming through the ventilation system. Robin seemed to be the closest to finding the intruder, as the screen on his communicator showed. He was, in fact, one floor above the unknown person. At least it was human…

"Titans, the intruder is on floor three," Robin said into the communicator.

Cyborg tapped on his forearm, trying to make out what his leader had said. All he heard was a lot of static, 'intruder', and 'three'. The other Titans heard pretty much the same thing. Hoping his team would figure it out fast, Robin headed down to the third floor and found a door slightly ajar a few seconds later. Getting as close to the thin crack as he could, the teen heard fast typing. He looked back at his communicator and saw the intruder crouching in front of something warm. Then a humming sound echoed in the room. Glancing back, Robin hoped to see Cyborg or Raven, but the hall was deserted.

_'__I guess I have to take care of this myself.'_

Quietly putting the communicator back, Robin carefully pushed open the door more and then instantly attacked. His foot made contact with the side of a metal head. After landing, he pivoted to get a better look at the intruder. He instantly went into a fighting stance.

"Slade!" The one-eyed villain stood up, his eye narrowed. "What are you trying to steal this time?"

The villain held his hands behind his back. "On the contrary, Robin, I'm simply using this time machine to go back to a certain time in my lifetime." He eyed the boy up and down briefly. "I understand it being deathly hot today, but you don't seem the shorts-wearing type."

"Don't change the subject," Robin said, annoyed. "And do you really expect me to believe this machine is a time machine? I don't buy it."

"Believe me or not, it is what it is," Slade said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back in time."

At the slightest advance towards the machine, Robin blocked Slade, whipping out his bo staff.

"Like I would allow you to do that."

As Robin attacked with an overhead strike with his staff, Slade used his arm guard to block. He quickly grabbed it and yanked. The Boy Wonder stepped forward on accident, getting closer to him. Slade turned and elbowed him in the chin. Robin's head moved back, exposing his throat. Pulling the staff from his hands, Slade kicked him back, making him crash into the machine. The teen placed his hands on the keyboard to push himself to his feet right when the villain held the staff tightly against his chest to prevent movement.

"Well, it looks as if you're coming with me back in time," the villain said. Robin gritted his teeth. "We won't be gone for long."

Slade pushed Robin down onto the keyboard, forcing his elbow to push GO. The hum from the machine grew louder and louder. There was a bright flash of light that filled the entire room. Once it cleared, the machine, Slade, and Robin were gone.

* * *

So here is how this is gonna go. I plan on updating this story EVERY Saturday (I have up to 10 chapters done so far and chap 11 is getting close) I wasn't sure if I should start posting it now or wait until the story was actually finished before posting. So being Saturday, I am going to start posting this. If I get good enough feedback, I will update next Saturday (or maybe sooner). If not and I feel like waiting, I will post chapter 2 the Saturday after. Then it'll stay consistent with each Saturday. So what does this mean for other stories still in progress, like my NCIS crossover and Death Changes You? Since they are only a few chapters away of being finished, I will still be updating those. Everything else except for random one-shots (like for my 100 FC and SladinForever Drabbles) are on hold until further notice |P Some of you are probably like 'ugh, she's starting a brand new story AGAIN' and I apologize XD But, just think, with having so much of this story done beforehand, you wouldn't have to wait and wonder when I'll update it (If you couldn't tell, I took a leaf out of Wynja's book ;)) So I hope you guys are okay with that. If you'd like me to wait until my NCIS fic and Death Changes You are done, then let me know and I won't update this until those two are done. Sorry if anything becomes confusing. I know some people would get lost and be like, 'wait, which one is this again?'

Anyway, this story is all about dinosaurs! I did research on some things in the first few chapters when I started writing this back in January. I've always been fascinated with these guys since I was a little kid watching Land Before Time and I've been in love with them ever since. I just think they're awesome and everything. So this story is something new for a change! There have been Survival of the Fittest stories with Sladin before, but none that dealt with dinosaurs, so I hope you wonderful readers/reviewers enjoy!

**SladinForever**


	2. Dinosaurs Chapter 2

Yeah I wanted to make that fight short because I have run out of good fight ideas (I've written so many). Uh…Sladin is accidental in this story and won't happen for about 5-6 chapters I think. I actually did some research for this chapter and the next few. Enjoy!

**SladinForever**

* * *

Above a vast, dark blue ocean, a flash of light appeared and then quickly disappeared, revealing three objects falling from the light blue sky, all of different sizes. Robin crashed through the heavy water, causing a big splash. The time machine soon followed, a barrier of bubbles forming around it as it slowly sank beneath the surface. Rolling over as fast as the water would allow, the Boy Wonder held his hands over his mouth, thick bubbles floating out. Looking up, he began to kick his legs, heading for the surface. Once he broke through, he gulped in air, his hair falling around his face. Water fell heavily down his face and into his mouth. He regained his breath and then used his arms and legs to turn around a full three-sixty, trying to figure out where the machine had taken him. There was no land in sight. He then remembered about Slade. There was no sign of him either.

"Crap," Robin muttered. With his cape weighing him down, he hastily pulled it over his head, rolled it into a tight ball, and stuffed it into his pocket. Reaching into his belt, he took out his communicator, flipped open the slightly moist lid, and held the Talk button. "Titans, do you read me?" He took his finger off the button. Static came back and nothing more. He tried again. "Titans, answer me!" Again there was nothing but static. Sighing, Robin snapped the lid shut and put it away. He looked around again, hoping to see Slade this time. He was all alone. "Ugh, when I find you-"

Robin jumped when he heard something surface behind him. Swimming around, he almost came face-to-face with Slade, who had water falling out of the slits in his mask. It glinted in the sunlight.

"Well this is unfortunate," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Robin glared at him. "Where did you send us?"

Slade snorted. "The better question is 'what _time_ are we in'."

Robin threw his arms up in the air. "You're the one who set it!"

Droplets of water landed on Slade's mask when his arms fell back into the ocean, creating a splash.

"Yes, well an annoying _pest_ changed it to go back even further," the villain said. "Honestly, Robin, I always knew that you being a hero was a big mistake on your part."

Robin growled at him. "You're the one who broke into that facility!"

"If you hadn't interfered, none of this would have happened."

While Slade and Robin continued blaming each other back and forth on whose fault it really was, a dark figure under the water's surface was approaching them slowly. Robin was about to make his next retort when he felt something slimy brush against his bare leg. He jumped, causing the water to ripple.

"What was that?"

"I-What was what?" Robin's eyes suddenly widened. Slade blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

"Y-You-that-I-wh-what-"

Realizing the teen was looking directly behind him, Slade slowly looked over his shoulder, coming face-to-face with an animal that looked like a cross between a reptile, shark, and a whale. It opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth and letting off a loud screech. Jumping up, it dove towards Slade, who spun around and grabbed both its jaws with his hands. Robin was sent harshly back by small waves when they went under the surface. Whipping out a small breathing device from his belt, the Titan forced it into his mouth. He dived the best he could after Slade and the strange creature, kicking his legs as hard as he could.

Slade dug his feet into the creature's neck, pushing and pulling its jaws apart. It attempted to snap them shut, wanting to take a chunk out of the man at the same time. Finally reaching them, Robin landed on its back, took out his staff, and whacked it in the head. After a few hits, the creature became angry. It jerked its head to the left, forcing Slade to follow. He quickly let go of its jaws and then swam back. The creature thrashed its slick, slender body around, trying to buck Robin off. Screeching again when that failed, the creature swam further down, making its way towards small, island-like rock formations that littered the sea floor. The time machine had landed on a flat surfaced one, bubbles coming from it. As the swimming, animal-like thing got closer, it turned forty-five degrees and then rolled sideways. Robin's legs slipped on the creature's slippery side and he fell off, almost crashing into the machine as he went. The heel of his foot touched the side as he regained some balance. As the creature swam away and then turned back, the hero lifted his legs, placed his feet on top of the time machine, and then pushed off as hard as he could. The creature opened its mouth seconds after once it came back. It snapped its jaws down, its fangs sinking into the control panel. Robin continued his way back for the surface right when the machine short-circuited and electrocuted the monster. The machine then exploded. The force of the blast sent the boy up faster than he was comfortable with, spinning him wildly as he went.

Regaining his footing (so to speak), Robin looked down and saw blood floating around the rocks. The creature's lower jaw had been torn off by the blast, chunks of its flesh floating beneath its chest and neck. It cried out in pain, its mouth now mangled and disfigured. Not wanting to see the gruesome sight any longer than he already had, Robin turned and made his way back towards the surface, Slade nowhere to be found.

* * *

Short again, sorry. Next chapter will reveal what the swimming creature was, thanks to Mr. Know-It-All. Later!


	3. Dinosaurs Chapter 3

Have a Happy Halloween everyone 8D Be safe, get lots of candy, and enjoy!

* * *

Bubbled waves crashed against a sandy beach, water soaking it as it went back to sea. After swimming a lengthy twenty minutes, listening to his gut as he went, Robin made it to shore. He stumbled onto the beach, waves crashing into him from behind. After crawling a few feet from the tide, the Boy Wonder fell in exhaustion, panting heavily as he breathed. He then rolled over with his arms sticking out from his body, the hot sun beating down on him. His muscles ached from the long, hard swim. Robin was grateful for land at this point. Something suddenly blocked the sun.

"And this is why only fish are allowed to swim."

Robin bolted up, sand flying from his feet. Quickly standing, he spun around and jumped back, all in a matter of seconds.

"H-How long have you been here?" he asked, feeling flustered.

"About ten minutes," Slade said, his arms folded.

Robin glared at him. "Why didn't you help me fight that giant fish?"

Slade snorted. "Fish indeed. That was not a fish, it was a Kronosaurus."

"Krono-_what_?" Robin asked, confused.

"An ocean dwelling dinosaur," Slade said. "Technically it isn't however. It is from the Cretaceous Period, which is where we are. Or I should say, time."

Robin mulled this over for a minute. "That's absurd."

"Is it?"

Robin snorted. "If we really went back that far, then where are the rest of the dinosaurs?" Slade looked over his shoulder, making Robin smirk. Behind him were thick palm trees clumped closely together, providing excellent cover for whatever lay within. "That's what I tho-"

"Presumably in there," Slade interrupted before looking back at the, now, annoyed teen. "And I know what time we're in because I checked the screen before you allowed the Kronosaurus to destroy the time machine. Which means, we are going to retrieve it, piece-by-piece, fix it, and return to our time."

Robin glanced at the ocean briefly. "The parts are twenty minutes out there. Planning on swimming the whole way?"

Snorting, Slade turned around and headed further up the beach. "No, we are going to build a raft. And you're going to help me."

"Help you?" Robin asked with a snort. Slade stopped. "You can forget it."

Slade was still momentarily. Turning around, he approached the hero, who stood his ground. The villain stopped directly in front of him, his tall frame towering over him. Looking up, Robin folded his arms over his chest and glared, trying not to be intimidated. Neither blinked, as though they were having the longest eye staring contest in the world. Neither, especially not Slade, wanted to give in. The villain was patient enough. Robin wasn't, which showed when he shifted his weight. Reverting his gaze, the teen unfolded his arms and walked past him.

"Dammit," he muttered. Slade smirked triumphantly. "Are you coming?"

Enjoying every second of his automatic win, Slade turned and followed Robin towards the trees.

* * *

For the next three hours, Slade and Robin gathered the essential raft-making materials they needed. The teen had climbed up one of the palm trees to gather their leaves for the sail. He hoped for a coconut, but found none. His stomach suddenly growled while Slade cut away strips of bark from the trees with a boomerang to use for rope. Robin looked hopefully at the man. He was about to ask if he had any food, but managed to stop himself just in time. Looking away, Robin mentally scolded himself. He would _not_ ask for help, especially not from his arch nemesis.

To take his mind off his hunger, Robin pulled out his own bird-a-rang, extended the blades, and started making strips as well. For the next hour, the sun was slowly moving directly above them, making the area hotter. After a while, sweat was forming on Robin's face and neck. It made his head itch. He now wished he had a hat to protect his scalp from burning too much more.

"We have enough bark," Slade said a few minutes later.

Looking over his shoulder, Robin saw the six-inch-high pile of bark strips. He, himself, had two inches worth. Nodding, he put his weapon away and then wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He put his pile on the other one and then stretched, his back cracking loudly. Slade snorted but said nothing. Another half hour went by before Robin was too hot. As of now, he was glad for the shorts. If he wore his usual green tights, they would be sticking uncomfortably to his skin. Unbeknown to him, Slade watched as the teen attempted to remove his gloves. It took almost a full minute to take off just one. Robin wiped the sweat on the palm of his hand on his short's leg before taking off the other stubborn glove. After putting them in his pocket, the Boy Wonder pulled the hem of his tunic out from beneath his belt and then pulled it up over his head. Slade was a bit surprised at seeing all the dark purple bruises that littered his back. There were a few scars as well. Finally feeling an eye on him, Robin looked over his shoulder at the villain.

"What?"

Shaking his head, Slade turned around and gathered the wood. "Grab the bark." Robin glared lightly at Slade as he walked back towards the beach. Scratching the top of his head, the teen gathered the strips and followed him back to the water. Slade set the wood down. "Tie the bark together to make two sets of rope up to one hundred feet."

Nodding, Robin dropped the bark strips and placed his tunic on the sand to sit on. He also removed his boots, setting them aside. For another hour, with his stomach growling, the teen tied the ends together. Fifteen more minutes passed and he rolled the first one hundred feet up. Slade, meanwhile, was scraping the bark off the logs, to make the planks nice and smooth.

"What time do you think it is?" Robin asked, yawning.

Slade paused to look up at the sky. "The sun is over its highest point. It's about four o'clock."

Robin sighed. "No wonder I'm so hungry," he muttered. "I didn't even have breakfast this morning."

"Get used to it," Slade said, setting a log aside. "I don't have anything for you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

After two more hours, Slade was tying planks together, making sure there weren't any gaps. Robin watched him, scratching his head every so often.

"Go get the palm tree leaves," Slade said when the first half of the raft was complete. "We will make the sail and mast before calling it a day."

"Okay," Robin said as he stood up.

He walked back to the trees and folded the leaves before picking them up and returning to the beach. Crouching in front of them, he started making the outline of a sail. Once he got the general shape, Slade was finished with the base. He then joined Robin, making him tie the leaves together. Another half an hour later and everything was complete. Yawning, the boy fell back in exhaustion, his hands raw and red from pulling on the bark. They didn't hurt too much thankfully. Taking the raft out into the ocean, Slade tested it out to make sure it wouldn't leak. It would be a waste to go out and sink because it wasn't perfect. Waves crashed against it, but water stayed off. Once it was well tested, the villain returned with the raft and sat down beside it. Robin turned his head to glance at him.

"Don't you ever get hot wearing your mask and black Kevlar?"

"No."

Robin stretched and yawned. "Lucky you." Robin sat up, placing his arm on his propped up knee. Both men were silent for a while. About ten minutes later, the teen thought of something. "If we landed somewhere out there," he said, pointing to the ocean, "how come there wasn't any land? We went back in time, not both time and place. That's not how time travel works."

Robin scratched his head.

"I see you know nothing about Earth before there were continents," Slade said. "It used to be covered by water and a spit of land called Pangaea. Due to volcanic eruptions and the shifting of tectonic plates in the Earth's crust and mantle, continents slowly formed. Where we were in our time, there wasn't land here."

Robin scratched his head again. "So if we had been in Alaska, we could see Russia?" Slade gave him a strange look. "Never mind; I see what you mean."

Slade looked back at the ocean. They became silent once more. They sat there for a long time. Once the sun was on the verge of beginning the setting process, the sky was slowly turning orange, pink, and red. Once it started to get cold, Slade got up and went back towards the trees. He returned soon enough with fire wood, rocks, and moss. After setting up the makeshift fire pit, he used a boomerang to hit a large rock in attempts to make fire from the sparks. One hit the moss, singeing it. They died off and Slade tried again. After a few more hard hits, a good sized spark landed on the green plant. Leaning over, Slade blew on it through the slits in his mask. The spark turned into a flame. After adding more moss to the tiny flame, it spread across the wood. It soon caught fire, sparks popping up as the wind picked up lightly.

A long while after the sun disappeared, Robin was getting cold. He stood up, picked up his tunic, and shook it out before putting it back on. After putting his gloves back on as well, he moved closer to the warm fire. He stared transfixed at the flames, thinking about the Titans and his home. An hour and ten minutes passed by the time Robin's eyes drooped down.

"If you're tired, go to sleep," Slade said.

Robin yawned. "And risk you killing me in my sleep or leaving me stranded? No thanks."

Slade snorted. "I promise not to murder you in your sleep." Robin looked at him. "Now go to bed."

Robin stared at him a few seconds, wondering if he should trust him. Deciding that he would chance it, the teen curled up on his side, closed his eyes, and allowed the warmth of the fire to lull him into a much needed, deep sleep.

* * *

By ten the next morning, Robin woke up, alive, and next to Slade by the raft. He sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"We have all day to retrieve the parts," the man said, tying the sail to the mast. "Still have your breathing device?"

Robin stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Yeah."

"Good because you're coming with me. It will take half the time."

Nodding, Robin helped Slade push the heavy raft towards the water. Getting behind it, the villain started to push it into the waves as the teen got on and held the rope that kept the sail closed. Once waist-deep in the ocean, Slade pulled himself up and took a few steps to sit next to Robin. Taking the rope, he adjusted the sail. The second the wind caught it, the raft started drifting. Once they were moving at a steady speed, Slade tied the rope to a peg he had tied on.

"Do you remember where we landed exactly?" Robin asked a few minutes later.

"Not entirely, no," Slade said. "It will take at least ten minutes to get there." Robin looked back the way they had come. Pangaea was almost a speck on the horizon. Once ten minutes passed, Slade slowly closed the sail. The raft slowed and soon stopped after he closed the sail completely. "Make sure the raft stays put."

"Okay." Standing up, Slade dove into the water and out of sight. Robin sat and watched the peg closely, just in case it decided to untie itself or something. Three minutes later and Slade resurfaced a few feet away.

"Bring the raft closer." Robin took off his tunic before getting in the water behind the raft. He pushed it forward as he kicked his legs. "Stop." The teen gripped the edge tight to stop it. He then moved around to the side. They both got back on. "The pieces are scattered, but in the same general area. Find the keyboard and then return."

Robin glared lightly at him, not too fond of being ordered around. "A please would be nice. I'm not your damn apprentice. Or have you forgotten?"

"Do you want back home or not?" Slade asked, getting annoyed at the hero's incompetence.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be bossed around to do it!"

Slade's arm suddenly shot out, catching Robin in the chest. He fell backwards into the ocean, a large splash rising up. Standing up, the villain crouched at the edge, his arms dangling on his knees. Robin emerged, coughing and spluttering.

"Are you ready to obey my orders?" Slade asked, calmly.

Robin glared at him, water dripping down his face. Deciding not to answer verbally, he took out his breathing device, placed it in his mouth, and then dove out of sight. He swam as fast as he could towards the bottom. He saw chunks of the machine littered in several places. Some of the metal plates were covered by the rocks and sand on the ocean floor. There weren't any previous signs of the wounded Kronosaurus anywhere, much to the teen's relief.

Looking around, Robin found the keyboard closest to the destroyed machine container. Swimming down to it, he picked it up with his right hand and placed it under his arm. He kicked his legs to stand up straight and then pushed off the flat rock platform. Robin swam back to the surface, breaking through fifty seconds later. He swam over to the raft, slapped the keyboard down, and then lifted himself back up.

After shaking his head to clear his ears, Robin looked up and couldn't help but gape at Slade. He had removed his armor, shoes, and Kevlar top. The teen almost choked on his own air. The most of Slade's physical features he had seen was his skull and even then he felt like this was beyond crazy. The first thing he really noticed was his muscles. They were bigger than Robin first thought and he had a massive six-pack. Not to mention his biceps and pectorals looked like they belonged to Superman. The last thing he noticed was a few scars on his left shoulder, sides, and chest. Robin hadn't realized his mouth was hanging wide open until Slade closed it with his pointer finger underneath his chin.

"It isn't nice to stare, Robin," he said before diving in.

Robin stayed where he was, still in a state of shock to move. Only one thing was going through his mind.

'_I am one step closer to finding out who you really are.'_

A few minutes later, Slade returned with circuit boards and wires. He handed everything to Robin, who set them aside. For the next thirty minutes they took turns going in and retrieving parts. The teen's stomach kept growling at some point, not liking that he swam so much while on empty.

"We're returning to Pangaea," Slade said.

"Okay, give me a second."

Slade sat down to pull his top back on, which stuck a bit due to his wet skin. Robin swam a ways away from the raft and then used his arms to keep afloat. Once his bladder released its load, he returned to the raft, got back on, and shook water out of his hair.

"Ready?" Slade asked, reaching for the rope.

"Yeah," Robin replied, hitting the side of his head with his hand to get water out of his ears.

With a curt nod, Slade turned the sail the other way, opened it, and, once the wind caught it, headed back for the island.

* * *

There, longer chapter :3 Now gtfo and leave a review on your way out ;] (You know I'm joking; the 'gtfo' part, not the 'leave a review' part, haha :] You know I love you guys! *hug*) Later!

**SladinForever**

PS: If you didn't get the "So if we had been in Alaska, we could see Russia?" comment, I'll tell you. During the Presidential election in January in America (for those other country peeps), Saturday Night Live was doing parodies for it, including the Sarah Palin VS Hilary Clinton debates (Tina Fey played Sarah Palin). Before this episode, Palin talked about Russia and how they are neighbors to her state of Alaska in an interview, kind of claiming that they were next door neighbors. So Tina Fey (Palin) says "And I can see Russia from my house!" after 'Clinton' says something about foreign policy. The way Tina Fey talks makes the joke much funnier. To watch it, go here: youtube,com/watch?v=FdDqSvJ6aHc (replace the comma with a period)

PPS: Chapter 4 will be short next weekend, sorry :C


	4. Dinosaurs Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's so short D: If I added chapter 5 it would've been pretty long and I didn't want that happening :s Besides, we don't want the Sladin coming in TOO fast do we? No, didn't think so XD Again, sorry. I hope you still enjoy though 8D Also, I am in the process of editing old fics I did a year or so ago. I revamped the Aftershock remake (finished; might have a sequel) and am working on the The Real How Long Is Forever fic (which MAY have a sequel as well) The only story I'm not editing is Once Bitten and its sequel (I discontinued it and may delete the two stories) Why does telling you this matter? It means I won't be updating other fics as much (pfft, yeah like that hasn't already happened XD) Anyways, yeah so, there you go. Now enough of the author comment. Please enjoy despite the shortness; thanks :)

**SladinForever

* * *

**

Once they returned to the island around noon, Robin went out in search of food and to allow the sun to dry him. Slade took down the sail and laid it on top of the wet raft. Sitting down next to the time machine parts, he began to sort them into piles. One section had wires, the second section had the circuit boards and chips, and the third had the keyboard, metal base, and container that held everything together. With a small heat laser, he carefully welded the ends of the wires to the circuit boards. He was almost done examining the machine's insides by the time Robin returned with a single coconut. Slade didn't bother looking at him until something caught his eye. Glancing at him, he saw the Boy Wonder trying to break the coconut in half with just his bare hands. Sitting up, Slade placed his hand on his knee and looked at him.

"You've never been stranded on an island before, have you?"

"And you have?" Robin asked, not looking at him.

"On more than one occasion, yes," Slade replied. "Give it to me."

Robin glared at him. "I don't need your help."

Taking out a bird-a-rang, Robin extended one blade and tried to stab the top of the coconut. Slade placed his cheek in his hand as he stared at the teen. His masked eyes were wide after the blade broke clean off. The villain snorted.

"Robin, give me the coconut," he said, getting impatient. Robin just stuck his tongue out at him. Glaring, Slade stood up. "Give it to me."

"Just let me do it! I'll never learn if I don't figure it out myself."

"_Seeing_ it done is the best form of learning," Slade countered, approaching him. "I will show you now so you can do it again later."

Robin snorted as he started to stand. "There might not _be_ a next time!"

"Stop being stubborn and give me the damn coconut."

Robin stopped his next backup step due to surprise. Not once had he ever heard Slade swear. Not that 'damn' was that horrible of a swear word, but still. Robin hardly realized the man stole his coconut and broke it by hitting it with his knee within seconds. Slade set both halves into his hands and then returned to the machine's parts. Robin was wide-eyed for a few seconds before they narrowed into a glare.

"If I could, I would be breaking your nose right now," he said, lifting one half to his mouth.

"Threatening me isn't a wise decision right now," Slade said, getting back to work.

Robin shrugged, drinking some milk. Sitting back down, he used the other, non-broken blade of his boomerang to cut away the white meat. After five minutes of utter silence, he glanced at Slade. Looking away, he held his other coconut half to him.

"Want any?"

Slade looked at the fruit briefly before ignoring it and turning away. "You need it more than I do."

Robin sat the halves down, finally full. "Alright then." For the next half hour, Robin picked up sand and allowed it to fall slowly from his fingers. Slade reattached wires where they belonged. Once the boy was bored of staring at the grains, he laid on his back with his arms behind his head, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky. A light breeze picked up, making his hair dance. "So what happens if you can't fix it?"

Slade was cauterizing a wire to a chip. "Then we will have to live on this island until we die."

Looking back up at the sky, Robin sighed heavily. "Wonderful. God, just smite me now and get it over with."

Slade just shook his head and continued working.

* * *

Before nightfall, Slade put the keyboard back on, finally finishing his long, hard work. He glanced behind him. Robin had walked off to find more food and use the bathroom a few minutes earlier. He was nowhere in sight. Looking back at the time machine, Slade typed in a few codes. The cracked screen soon came to life, showing a bright, white screen. The company's logo-the ones who created the time machine-appeared and then vanished almost instantly. The screen then turned an off-white and a box appeared, wanting a password. The villain typed the same one he had used before and then pressed the Enter key. After a few seconds the screen turned medium-dark blue covered by small labeled icons. Using the arrow keys, Slade moved to Settings and pressed Enter again. A rectangular box popped up with several blank spaces labeled accordingly. The villain set the date back to their present day and then typed 12:00 PM in the time slot.

After glancing back one more time, Slade pushed the Tab key to reach the OK button. He hesitated his finger over the Enter key, trying to make a decision; leave Robin behind to die there or take him home. That's when Slade remembered the promise he had made on the first night there. Sighing, he dropped his hand and waited. Robin soon returned, looking excited. He was about to say something when he heard the machine working. Looking at Slade, he realized what he could have done.

"You didn't leave me behind?"

Slade snorted. "I have some dignity, Robin. Now put your hand on the machine. We're going home."

Going around to the other side of the time machine, Robin crouched, placing his hand on it. Slade pressed the Enter key. Nothing happened for several seconds. A new screen then appeared, showing that there wasn't enough juice for it to work. Robin…was livid.

"Well that's just great," he said angrily, standing. "I was going to avoid saying this but I'm going to say it now. This is all your fault!"

Turning on his heel, Robin stormed to the edge of the beach, picked up wet sand, and chucked it into the ocean. Slade watched him make a fool of himself for a few seconds before turning off the machine and standing. He walked towards the boy, who was now kicking the waves as they came in.

"Throwing a fit like a five-year-old isn't going to get us back," Slade said, stopping behind him. "Now come back and sit down."

Robin was still and quiet for a second. "Or maybe-" Quickly turning around, Robin punched Slade in the masked face. He stepped back, his eye narrowing dangerously. The teen sighed contentedly. "I feel better now." Robin walked past Slade, who was still a bit too shocked to move. "You coming or not?"

Robin sat down by his last coconut half by the time Slade turned his head to look at him. Picking up the coconut, Robin started to eat more meat.

"You'll pay for that punch later," Slade said after joining him.

"Well hold it off for a while," Robin said. "I almost forgot, but I found a man-made sign."

"Pardon?"

Robin looked at him. "Someone made a sign that said 'Shelter-2,000 Miles'."

Slade's eye narrowed at him in annoyance. "So you had a fit for nothing?" Robin shrugged. Slade shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Robin snorted. "Well _I_ wonder about _you_ all the time. Luckily, I am one step closer to figuring out who you really are."

"Ah, so you weren't just admiring my body," Slade said with a smirk.

Robin blushed deeply. "That's not why I-!" Slade shrugged before he could finish and started on a fire. Robin growled lowly at him before folding his arms over his chest. "Well, are we going to find this person or not?"

"You want to get home, don't you?" Slade asked, not taking his eyes off the slowly forming embers.

"Well yeah, I do," Robin said, leaning back on his arms. "I'm asking if you want to."

After another hit to the rock, the sparks burst and came to life. Slade added more grass and moss. "I don't need your permission. But yes, I am going. You couldn't carry the time machine by yourself anyway."

Robin glanced at the less-than-perfect machine. The keyboard had become askew on its base.

"Maybe the person here can make a new one with only the more important parts," he suggested. "Would be a hassle to carry the whole thing."

Slade snorted as he laid on his back. "That was my initial plan, yes."

Sighing, Robin landed on his back, his arms behind his head, while staring up at the star-lit sky. The moon was a crescent, its reflection rippling in the ocean.

"Wasted all that time for nothing," he muttered, his eyes starting to droop.

"Yes, very inconvenient and wasteful time," Slade agreed.

The sound of the waves hitting the beach was all that could be heard. They made Robin drowsy. His eyes soon closed. Slade rolling over to do some push-ups was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep, not remembering anything else.


	5. Dinosaurs Chapter 5

In the morning, Robin finished off the rest of his coconut while Slade took apart the time machine. Once all of the necessary parts were in their belts, they were ready to go. Robin glanced at the raft.

"I wonder what would happen if we left it there. Think we'd find it when we returned to our time maybe?"

They both looked at the raft. The sail blew in the breeze.

"We should burn it I suppose," Slade said.

Robin scratched his head. "Yeah…"

So they set the raft on fire and then Robin led the way to the sign. Sure enough, it came into view a few minutes later. The painted arrow under the 'miles' was directed into the crowded trees. Slade and Robin were quiet momentarily as they stared into the darkness.

"Think you can handle this kind of terrain?" Slade asked casually.

Robin snorted. "I've made my way through heavy snow and treacherous waters. I can handle it."

"All right then, let's go," Slade said, heading into the jungle.

Robin growled inconspicuously in the back of his throat and followed Slade. For a long time they walked in silence. The teen expected to see a ton of dinosaur tracks, but, so far, everything was intact. The trees were fairly thick, but it seemed that they hadn't seen any disturbances in a long time.

"I expected dinosaurs to be everywhere," Robin said, pushing a branch aside after almost getting hit by it because of Slade. "Or at least signs that they've been here."

"They must be staying as far from the ocean as possible," Slade said, breaking a branch and then throwing it aside. "Or they have never ventured this far. It would be difficult for them to get through this dense jungle."

Robin nodded, thinking it made sense. "How long would it take to walk two thousand miles?"

"Several days. Possibly two weeks," Slade said, stepping over a fallen tree trunk. "It depends on the speed and hours we use during the day. Walk too slow and it will take much longer. We don't want that happening, do we?"

Robin sighed, starting to hate this strange trip. "Think we can stand each other for that long?"

Slade suddenly stopped and then turned to face Robin. He almost walked into him.

"The question is, can you?" Robin glared at him. "If you can handle doing everything I say, then we will make good timing."

Robin snorted. "You know very well how much I despise being ordered around. I'm a fearless leader who controls how things are done."

"That is all good and done, _however_, I am much older than you," Slade countered. "And what I _say_ goes. But, I am willing to make compromises."

Robin thought about that for a moment. "So if you suggest something I don't like or agree with, I can say no and make a different suggestion?"

"If there is another way, then yes, that's correct," Slade replied. "But if it's the only way, then my way goes. Understand?"

_'__Well, that's better than no say at all,' _Robin thought. "Alright, fine." Walking around Slade, he started on his way again. "But I will not tolerate that 'master' crap."

A small smirk tugged at Slade's mouth."Believe me, I have given up on the Master/Apprentice plan," he said, following him.

Robin stuffed his hands in his pockets."Good."

They continued on their way in silence.

* * *

By mid-day, Robin's stomach growled. He tried to ignore it, but it grew louder the longer he did. There still were no signs of dinosaurs. The trees had become thicker as well, so Slade held branches back for him. A few minutes later, Robin sat on a boulder sticking into the ground to take a breather.

"I'm so hungry," he said, placing his cheeks in his hands.

Slade looked around, but the palm trees had vanished a while back."You will have to deal with it. Get back up and let's go."

"Five minutes?" Robin asked.

"Fine."

Five minutes came and went and they were on their way again. The journey was very boring so far. Neither had anything to talk about, especially since they had none of the same interests. Robin wasn't interested in villains and Slade had no desire to learn more about heroes. And of course, identities were out of the equation. That suddenly posed a question. Slade was really smart, the hero knew. Robin glanced at him. The villain didn't notice the questioning gaze.

"If you knew who I was, you would let me know, right?"

Slade looked at Robin."That's an interesting question to be asking. Or are you really asking if I know your identity."

"Well do you?"

If he didn't know any better, Robin could've sworn Slade was smirking.

"Yes, _Richard_, I do."

Robin glared lightly at him. "You've known for God knows how long and you _never_ used it against me?"

"If you had known my identity, would you use the information against me?" Slade asked. Robin stopped. He never thought of what he would do. "You don't even know. You may think I'm some evil tyrant that would do anything to get what he wants, but I have my morals. I wouldn't threaten Batman or anyone associated with him to get to you."

Robin gave him an annoyed look then. "So threatening my friends doesn't count?"

"There is a difference between getting to you and already having you," Slade countered. "You fell right into my hands before I set the blackmail into motion."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "Same difference."

"To you, maybe," Slade said. "Now enough about this. We are wasting precious time."

Slade continued walking. Robin stood where he was a few seconds longer before unfolding his arms and following him. A part of him felt cheated on. Slade knew all about him, but Robin hardly knew him. One thing was for sure; the hero was very determined to find out everything before the end of this trip, God or Slade be damned.

* * *

The next three hours were in dead silence. The only sounds were the crunching of the jungle floor under Slade and Robin's feet and Robin's constant growling stomach. It was fairly warm, the large trees keeping in the heat as the sunlight came through. Robin wiped at his sweating forehead again. He had abandoned his gloves long ago.

"Your hands are paler than I would have imagined," Slade said a few more minutes later.

Robin snorted. "_You're _covered head-to-toe. If anyone is pale, it's you."

"On the contrary. The material used for this absorbs the sun's rays like skin does," Slade explained. They were suddenly out of the jungle, where the heat was worse. "It will also instantly keep my body at normal temperature due to the hot air filtering through. It goes the same way if I'm in cold temperatures. It knows to filter depending on the weather and the temperature. The only thing capable of keeping you from boiling is your cape, which you seem to have lost when we first arrived here."

Robin instinctively went to the back of his neck, not feeling the polymerized titanium material against his skin. Remembering what had happened to it, he reached into his short's pocket and yanked the cape out.

"Shows how much _you_ know."

Slade snorted. "We should have used it as a flag for our raft."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I thought so."

Robin rolled his eyes before turning his cape into a head protector from the harsh rays of the sun. A few minutes later, they reached a sheer cliff that blocked their path. Robin looked up, surprised at how high it was to the top.

"I vote going around for a bit."

Ignoring him, Slade found hand and footholds and jutting rocks that spread out on the cliff face.

"You can, but I'm going up."

He reached for a rock. Growling low and making sure he never looked down, Robin followed him anyway.

"The one day I don't carry my grapple, this happens," he muttered, following after Slade a little to the right of him. For the next three minutes, they were silent as they made their way up. They were about halfway when Robin asked, "Sh-Should I be angry th-that you knew my identity all this t-time?"

"I am surprised you aren't," Slade said, reaching a small alcove. He looked over the edge, seeing how far the boy was. "If you wish to throw me off, then by all means."

Reaching for the edge, Robin gripped it tight and started pulling himself up. He stood next to Slade a few seconds later.

"I'll pass." Looking around, Robin noticed the next handhold was too far to reach, even on tip-toe. "Okay, even if I jump, I might miss and fall." He looked at Slade. "What now?"

Turning to face him, Slade held his hands down, his fingers interlaced. "Place your foot down and I'll push you up." Nodding, Robin placed his left foot on his hands and then pushed off with the other to stand straight. Tall enough now, he grabbed the crevice. "I'm going to put your foot on my shoulder."

"Okay." Shaking his head slowly, Slade moved his hands over to his shoulder and maneuvered them around to place his foot down. With one hand in the handhold and both feet planted firmly on a hard surface, Robin pulled his body up and grabbed a jutting rock. He then continued on up, breathing deeply. He hadn't gone rock climbing bare-handed and without rope in years so he moved slowly.

A few minutes later, Robin grabbed the edge at the top. He bent his arms out to the side, placing them on the hard, rocky surface. With the strength of his feet and torso, Robin pulled his body up before straightening out his arms. Inhaling sharply, he lifted his body from the waist down, finally reaching the top. Robin crawled forward until his feet were the only body parts dangling over the edge. Pulling one leg up, he placed his hand on his knee and stood, dusting himself off after. Something suddenly caught his eye. Slowly turning his gaze away from his outstretched left arm, Robin's eyes widened.

"Whoa." Words could not describe the sight before him. The cliff was in fact in the shape of a bowl as it stretched out for miles in both left and right directions. Down below, almost like the endless sea, there was nothing but luscious green trees, tall green, yellow, and brown weeds, ferns, several branching streams, endless forests, other rocky cliffs miles away, and the one thing Robin wanted more than ever to see since finding out where they were; dinosaurs.

"There are your dinosaurs." Robin jumped, forgetting all about Slade. He had been in too much a state of awe to worry about if he fell or not. Moving past him, Slade went to the edge and turned around. He stepped one foot down and bent his knees. "Keep moving."

Robin seemed not to hear him. He had just caught sight of a Pterodactyl fly over the tip of a tree. It hovered for a few seconds before flapping twice. It soon started to descend and then vanish into a tree, perfectly hidden. Down by the streams, which cut into some ponds, large dinosaurs roared, were drinking or eating giant leaves and, the smaller ones, ferns. A big grin was plastered on Robin's face.

"This is just like out of Beast Boy's cartoons he used to watch. I never thought-"

"Robin! Stop wasting our time!"

Finally coming back to the real world, Robin looked over the side and saw that Slade was already halfway down. He glared down at him.

"What, I can't admire the beauty of this place?"

"Not when we're short on daylight you can't!"

Snorting, Robin turned around and started after the man. Once he saw him on his way, Slade looked back down and continued. He reached the bottom two minutes later. Robin wasn't even halfway yet. Muttering about people not taking the time to enjoy beauty and admire something, he stepped down on a loose piece of rock, which gave way. Eyes widening, the hero fell, his back to the deadly, rocky bottom. Clenching his eyes shut, Robin awaited the impact that would kill him. _If_ Slade allowed him to anyway. The teen's eyes shot open. He had fallen right into his arms, safe and sound. Turning, Slade dropped him casually before turning around and walking.

"Dying so unceremoniously would be such a waste of talented blood."

Huffing, Robin jumped to his feet and turned around to follow him, an annoyed glare on his face. They walked through the tall weeds, which reached up to Slade's thighs and the boy's waist. Robin now wished he had worn jeans the other day as the plant gently, but annoyingly, whipped his legs, making them itch. Every few seconds he had to scratch them. Soon, a nice breeze picked up, helping to cool down the area quite nicely. Only problem was it made the weeds sway slowly, making Robin itch even more. It was also getting much thicker, causing it to sting. The boy sighed heavily.

"Where's a clothing store when you need one?" he grumbled.

Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his narrowed eye briefly. "Wrap your cape around your waist then."

Robin snorted. "I would rather _not_ look like I'm wearing a skirt, thank you very much."

Slade actually rolled his eye on that one. Annoyed with his complaining, he moved further to the right to move away and his strides grew long and fast. Robin didn't seem to notice nor care. He kept looking around in amazement from being so close to the dinosaurs and their habitat, making him blind to other things. Like watching where he was stepping. Robin's foot suddenly made a sudden drop. His stomach rose into his throat at the sensation of falling when he tripped. He scraped his knees on the ground, his hands getting dirty as they landed on what felt like a bumpy edge to something. Looking down, Robin saw that he had fallen into a big indention in the ground.

"I think I found something!"

Stopping and looking back, Slade saw Robin's hair sticking out of the tall, thin blades. Sighing, he turned back, stopping in front of him. Taking out a bo staff, he extended a blade on one end and slashed at the base of them. Not wanting to get hit, Robin moved out of the indent and watched as the blades fell in. He moved them out and examined it. His eyes widened. The indent was a strangely-shaped hole that sunk in about five or six inches. Above it were a few wonky, oval-shaped holes about three inches deep. It looked strangely familiar, but Robin couldn't place it. Putting the staff away after contracting the blade, Slade crouched before the smaller holes. With his hand, he traced the perimeter, picturing it vividly in his mind.

"Looks like you found a dinosaur track." Robin swallowed and slowly stood up. He looked closely at the print, which looked like a giant dog's paw. The top holes looked like the toes and claws of one. Robin then had a sinking feeling. He looked around cautiously.

"Think it's close by?"

Slade shook his head. "No. The ground is bone dry. The water that lives underground came up about four to five days ago when it was made and then evaporated."

"Good, because I'd rather avoid the monster that made it."

Not particularly caring, Slade turned around and headed off. "Let's continue then."

After looking at the large print one more time, Robin walked around it and followed Slade quickly.

"I really hope all we see is herbivores. I would rather avoid running for my life from a dinosaur that sees me as its next meal."

Slade kept quiet. They kept on going, moving diagonally every half an hour, moving more towards the jungle. Finally, around four in the afternoon, the weeds began to thin and get shorter. Robin was relieved. His legs were covered in red marks and he had enough of them for one day. Twenty minutes later and they reached the start of the trees. Stopping, Robin looked to the right and saw a herd of dinosaurs eating ferns and the leaves from the trees. His face turned to disappointment. So badly did he want to interact and observe these beautiful creatures up-close.

"Here." Jerking his head around, Robin saw Slade holding out a pair of small binoculars over his shoulder. He blinked, confused. "They're stealth binoculars. They take photos. Black and white only."

Robin was hesitant but took the device anyway. Examining it closely, he figured out how they worked. Slade watched as he moved a bit closer to the dinosaurs, putting the eye cups to his face and adjusting the zoom. The villain's eye narrowed softly, noting how kid-like Robin had become in just a few minutes. Despite his age, he acted like a seven-year-old in a museum on a school field trip. Robin was just so fascinated in these creatures. It was almost…_adorable_.

"Erm, Slade? Did you hear me?"

Slade blinked. "Hm?"

Robin was standing in front of him, holding the binoculars out to him. "I _said_, thank you for letting me take photos."

There was a pause and then Slade blinked. Taking the device, he put it away and then turned without a word. Robin blinked as he moved a tree branch aside to enter. Glancing at the herd one last time, he followed. The unlikely duo walked on in silence for the next three hours. It was starting to get dark as night fall approached. When they came across a small pond, they decided to stop for the night.

"Stay here. I'm going to see if there's any better shelter," Slade said.

Slade vanished into the darkness. Sitting down at the pond's edge, Robin waited. A minute later and he heard a tiny splash in front of him, far away. Curiosity getting the better of him, the teen got up and walked around the perimeter of the pond. He was almost to the other side when something darted across his vision and into the water. Sitting down on a rock jutting from the ground, Robin removed his shoes, socks, and cape from his head, set them aside, and then pulled out a tiny flashlight. Stepping into the cold water, he shined the light on it, looking around.

"What are you doing?"

Robin jumped, dropping the light into the pond. Looking up, he saw Slade on the right of him about ten feet away. He had firewood tucked under his arm.

"I heard a splash and came to investigate."

Reaching down, Robin grabbed his flashlight and pulled it out of the water. He shook it, droplets flinging off.

"It was probably just a frog," Slade said, setting the wood down. Robin turned and stepped out of the pond. Grabbing his stuff, he walked back around to join him. "We'll be staying here." Robin sat at the edge of the pond, sticking his aching feet in. Slade started a fire. "Have a container per chance?"

Sitting up straight, Robin reached into his belt pockets for a vile or petri dish. The only thing remotely close to holding anything was an explosive disk with the center sunken in.

"No." Wanting to sigh, but holding it in, Slade got up, went over to a tree, and grabbed a large leaf. He returned to the pond, crouching at the edge. Glancing over, Robin watched as he dipped it in and then folded it in half, short-ways. "What are you doing?"

Getting on his knees slowly as not to let the water drip, Slade set the leaf down and reached into his belt. He pulled out a corked test tube filled with a thick, dark purple liquid. Intrigued, Robin got up and walked around to stand beside him. He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees. Taking the cork out, Slade put three drops in the water. The purple liquid swirled a few times before stopping. It started to bubble within seconds of this. With not much happening, Robin stood up straight and headed into the trees.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," he called back, vanishing into the darkness. Slade rolled his eye. A minute later and Robin returned. "That's better."

"You provide too much information sometimes," Slade said, stirring the liquids together.

"Well you don't provide _any_ information. Example: what was that purple stuff you put in the water? What's it supposed to do?"

Robin sat down in front of Slade, folding his legs underneath him.

"It is a special ink that shows you if water is drinkable," Slade explained, watching the water closely. "You mix it in with the water. If the ink vanishes within three minutes, it is safe to drink. Works with most liquids. If you're paranoid, you can use it to detect poison in your drink. If it takes longer then three minutes, it is unsafe. Of course, I come _prepared_ and have a powder that acts as a filter. It only absorbs the bacteria. Have enough of this powder and you can destroy all the bacteria in any body of water."

Robin glanced at the pond. "You don't plan on contaminating the whole pond do you?"

"I won't need to," Slade said, indicating the leaf. Robin looked closer and saw that the water was clear again. "The water is safe."

"I don't think I'll need it," Robin said, leaning back. The water had a strange smell to it that he didn't like.

"Believe me, you will," Slade said, corking the tube and placing it back in his belt. "It is summer here. It will continue to be humid and hot during the day. Besides, water acts as food too. I have a few empty tubes that I will fill in the morning."

Robin shrugged. "If you say so." He looked back at the pond, watching as it swayed back and forth gently from the small breeze. There were a few lily pads floating around and there were rocks that were stuck within the sand and mud. The area was quiet except for the crackling of the fire. An hour later, Robin stretched and yawned. "N-Night."

Slade watched as he curled up on his side and closed his eyes. Exhaling quietly, he went to the water's edge, pulled out a few empty tubes, and filled them with pond water. He saw something swimming out of the top of his eye, but he seemed not to care. Returning to the fire, Slade sat down against a tree, folding his arms over his chest. Soon, Robin was sound asleep, missing the small family of duck-billed saurolophus babies as they exited the pond and headed home.

* * *

Long chapter! YAY! Eight pages. Yes, poor Robin missed the cute little saurolophus babies. If you've watched The Land Before Time, Ducky is a saurolophus, also known as a "Swimmer" and "Big Mouth". I always loved it when she said 'Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep-yep' in the films. Yay for Ducky X3 Haha

You know the drill! Review and next update is Saturday. Take care!

**SladinForever**


	6. Dinosaurs Chapter 6

*Checks calender* Hm, it's Monday, not Saturday. Did I ruin anyone's weekend by not posting Saturday, like planned? No? Okay good XD *French accent* I has an explanation! */French accent* Every month I take a computer hiatus. For those confused, it means I stay off the computer for a few days and do other stuff. It makes me feel good to get away from the interwebs and its dramas that may or may not unfold. But I am back and ready to post for you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review *hug*

**SladinForever

* * *

**

The next morning, Slade woke a deep-sleeping Robin from his slumber. After stretching and yawning, he stood up and they walked away from the pond. Robin rubbed his eye, trying to wake up. He yawned.

"I know we've only traveled a little over twenty-four hours, but how much longer do you think?"

Robin yawned again.

"We've only traveled at least twenty miles. We need to walk much longer than yesterday if we want to make more progress."

"O-Okay," Robin said behind another yawn.

"If you can stay awake anyway," Slade muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Robin."

The teen shrugged and then yawned yet again. An hour later and he was wide awake and fully energized. He was bored though. The silence didn't help. Robin suddenly had an idea. Pursing his lips, he started humming the ringtone that was programmed on the Titans' communicators. Slade tried to ignore it the best he could. Ten minutes later and it became too much. Robin was now whistling the tune, loud and clear. Luckily, he hadn't switched to singing, otherwise Slade would tape his mouth shut.

A few minutes later, with a smug grin, Robin asked, "Am I annoying you yet?"

Slade pressed on a big compartment of his belt. "Start singing and I'll tape your mouth shut."

Robin laughed a bit. "I wouldn't _dare_ sing in public, honestly." A large boulder appeared in front of him. He jumped onto it. "Even if I could, which I can't, I would embarrass myself."

"Pity," Slade said.

Robin jumped down onto a long, thick fallen tree trunk, stuffing his hands in his short's pockets. He was glad to be taller than Slade for once. Reaching the end of the log a few seconds later, he dropped down. The ground suddenly gave way.

"WAAAH!"

Slade stopped in his tracks, his eye wide. Stepping up to a large pit, he looked over the edge and saw Robin in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Bones lay in the dirt. Robin groaned as he sat up.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked, not sounding at all concerned.

"Y-Yeah." Robin rubbed directly above his tail bone. Looking around, he saw dinosaur bones littered around him. He stood up and turned around in a three-sixty, examining the place. "Mass grave?"

"Our 'friend' two thousands miles from the beach must have put them here," Slade said, jumping down into the hole. Reaching down, he picked up a skull and examined every inch of it. "This belonged to a stegosaurus."

"But why go through all the trouble burying dinosaur bones?" Robin asked, lifting a thick femur with his toes.

"Possibly a pet. If this person is the only human here, they would get lonely pretty quick."

That made logical sense. Robin dusted himself off before going to the pit wall. "Could you help me up?"

Stepping up beside him, Slade interlaced his fingers together and held his hands down. Robin placed his foot in them and pushed up with his other foot. Grabbing the edge, he pulled himself out. Slade followed after him, having an easier time than his companion. He hit his belt pouches with his hands to clean them. They dusted themselves off before continuing again.

"What if the person here is bad or dangerous?" Robin asked a while later. "We might not be able to escape them since we don't know this place at all."

Slade snorted. "Do you honestly believe someone can stop me?"

"Can you predict someone's abilities the first time you meet them?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter," Slade said. "It all has to do with body language and the look in someone's eyes. I can observe someone for only a few seconds and know what they are capable of."

Robin was silent for a bit. A thought came to him. "Did you know what the Titans, Terra, and myself were capable of the moment you laid eyes on us?"

"To be perfectly honest, no," Slade said, pushing a branch out of his way. "I learned of your friends' powers after I saw them for myself. Normal people I can read easily."

"Would that include me?"

Slade looked thoughtfully at him. "Your reputation with Batman preceded me. Did I know you were the perfect apprentice right then? No. Not until after I saw your team perform in battle did I know. Besides, you're not exactly _normal_ are you?"

Looking away, Robin realized Slade just told him something he never knew before. It wasn't fair really. Slade knew so much but he was still a complete mystery to the teen. Robin felt a pang of jealousy in his gut. He despised not knowing or figuring someone out.

"Actually, there is something I should inform you about," Robin suddenly said, remembering something that happened some time ago.

"And that would be?"

Robin collected his thoughts before explaining. "I sort of knew about you before Gizmo said your name." Slade looked at him, intrigued on hearing this. "Late one night, a week or two before the Titans formed, I was walking around Jump City and I came across a fortune teller in the market. Being of Gypsy heritage, I decided to see what my future would hold for me. If I remember correctly, she told me to be careful of a one-eyed man that would try converting me into something I vowed never to become. Even after you revealed yourself, I hadn't thought about it. I actually almost forgot."

Slade stared at Robin for a few seconds longer before looking ahead. Slade had, in fact, encountered almost the same thing. Back when he was simply Deathstroke, one of his jobs had been to save a twenty-one year old Russian that had been kidnapped by Germans from her home in Moscow. Her parents were Royalty, so she was kidnapped for ransom money. They had contacted Slade, asking him to kill the kidnappers and to save their princess. The ransom would be given to him if he did. Needing that kind of money, Slade was more than obligated to take the job. In just twenty minutes of infiltration, Slade killed the guards, twenty or so thugs, and the ring leader, saving the young woman. In gratitude, she promised to give him an insight of his future.

_"__Very soon, you will encounter a young boy who will change your life."_

The girl never said when or how this would happen. For almost thirty years Slade thought the predication had been bullshit. When he heard 'soon' he always thought in a few days or two to three years, not thirty. Only when the Teen Titans started protecting the city, where he had been living, did he remember. After watching them when he became a villain for a few months, he came to realize she had been right all along. Slade was not about to tell Robin any of this. There was only one thing he wanted to know.

"This fortune teller, was she Russian?"

Robin glanced at him, surprised at the question. "Yeah, I think so." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Only one word came to Slade's mind at all of this; fate. Had they been destined to meet? Had it been nothing but pure fate instead of a coincidence? Or, the better question yet; was it finished with them?

* * *

By three o'clock, Robin was thirsty. His throat was dried out and his tongue felt like sandpaper. The air was very muggy and made his nose feel dry.

"How many waters do we have?"

They stopped for a short break. Slade pulled out two tubes of water.

"You can drink one and use the other to cool your face and neck."

"Thanks."

Taking one from him, Robin pulled out the tiny cork and poured water into his mouth. It had a slight strange taste to it, but it seemed fine. He let the liquid settle in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. Once it went down, his throat felt much better. He drank the rest in steady gulps, moistening his mouth and tongue. Slade took the first tube and handed over the other. Robin took the cork out and poured half of it on the top of his head. Water trickled down his face. Pouring the rest into his hand, he smeared it on the back of his neck, feeling cooler already. After handing the empty tube to Slade, Robin ran his hand down his face, wiping water off. He then shook his head, droplets flinging through the air from his hair.

"I definitely needed that."

"Then let's keep going."

For the rest of the day, the duo was silent, except the occasional stomach growl from Robin. By the time the sun had vanished, he took out his flashlight and flipped the switch. Slade shook his head but decided not to say anything. They kept walking until around two in the morning, where they stumbled upon a cave. Vines, moss, and ferns grew all over the outside of it. Slade checked to make sure nothing was living in it before they made camp. The space outside the cave was fairly clear, allowing the crescent moon to shine in. The villain made a fire at the mouth of the cave, sitting outside it. He would stay outside, leaving Robin the safety of the cave.

Sitting against the wall, Robin stretched and yawned, his elbows and arms popping, and his muscles loosening. The cave was a little warm, but it was nice all the same. Soon, the light from the flames illuminated the walls. Closing his eyes, Robin placed his hands on his stomach and tried to fall asleep. Slade watched him through the flames, the light flickering on his mask. Ten minutes passed before the teen's eyes shot open. Slade blinked as his cheeks started to turn red. Standing up, Robin walked past the fire. The villain looked over his shoulder as he passed.

"I'll be right back."

Robin vanished from sight. Slade stared at the place he vanished from for a few seconds before standing up and turning around. He sat against the cave wall and waited. A few minutes passed before Slade looked back at the spot Robin left. It seemed strange that it was taking him this long just to pee. Getting curious, he got up and went to investigate. A minute later, he heard annoyed grumbling.

"Oh c-come on…" Slade recognized the voice as Robin's when he reached some bushes. It was just beyond them, as his voice grew louder. "You s-son of a-" Slade walked through a bush after pushing the limbs aside. A few feet away was a tree, in which the boy was currently sitting behind. He swore, unaware that Slade was closing in. "Why c-can't I-?"

Slade stopped two feet from him. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin jumped in fright. He did something strange with his hands, like he was covering something up.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute. Just go back to the cave. No need to worry about me." Eye narrowing, Slade walked around the tree. Robin's heart sank to his stomach, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. "G-Go away!"

Slade turned to face him. He blinked when he saw what Robin had been doing. He caught a glimpse of his penis right as he stuffed it into his boxers.

"Were you just-?" Robin buried his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. "Robin-?"

"I was jerking off okay! You happy?"

Slade cleared his throat. "Well no. It was quite clear you never finished."

"That's because I can't!"

There was a pause. "And why can't you?"

Slade watched the boy hit his thighs with the bottoms of his fists. Robin growled.

"That's none of your damn business," he said angrily.

The two became quiet. Slade cleared his throat. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Robin didn't think he had blushed this much, ever. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Why do you care?"

"It just seems strange to me that you still are when boys your age have done it already. You live with two women and you're telling me you haven't-?"

"Don't say it!" Robin shouted at him. "Just leave me alone!"

Robin looked away, trying to ignore the constriction in his shorts. Slade sighed quietly.

"Have you ever masturbated before?"

Robin didn't reply. He was quiet for a long time. A few minutes later, his face relaxed and he sighed, unfolding his arms.

"No," he said dejectedly.

"Is this the first time you've had the urge to do it?"

Robin sighed, placing his hands on the ground by his legs. "No."

Slade shook his head in bewilderment. "How you have survived your teenage years, I'll never know."

Robin's shoulders slumped. "I just fought it off with working out or taking down criminals. It always went away."

"Do your friends know you have trouble trying?"

Robin shook his head. "I kept it to myself. I didn't want them to think I was a freak or something."

Slade snorted before crouching before him. "All teenagers go through a hormonal phase. Some, like you, don't know how to deal with it alone. You need someone _experienced_ to help teach you."

Robin seemed calm, but, after a few seconds, he blushed again. He pressed the balls of his hands against his eyes.

"Oh God!"

Slade had a good feeling Robin just pictured something he didn't want to see. He decided not to say anything about it.

"I can help you, if you want. Otherwise you'll have to continue feeling this way."

Lowering his hands, Robin shook his head frantically. "I'll eventually figure it out. Please go back. I'll be there soon."

Slade's eye narrowed lightly. "I highly suggest you let me show you how. Believe me, I don't want to help a hero, but as we're both men, I understand your situation quite well. Now, let me show you how it's done and then you can go to bed. We have another long day in the morning."

Robin had to think about it. He was _really_ uncomfortable down there and no amount of talking would make it go away. Swallowing his embarrassment, he reached in between his thighs and freed his need from his shorts. Slade stepped around to his side so that he could observe how it was done properly. Robin glared at him when he reached for his erection.

"If you breathe a word of this-"

Slade snorted. "Don't worry. I have my reputation to obtain." Robin flinched when he gripped his penis with his entire hand. "Now, firmly hold the base, but not too tight. You won't be able to move your hand otherwise. And yes Robin, I know how embarrassing this is, but relax." Robin's entire body was stiff. Swallowing, he relaxed and let out the breath he had been holding. "Now you should start out slow, but eventually you have to go faster," Slade further explained. "You need to produce friction so the blood boils and rises. And if you have to, touch your-"

"Okay, I get it! Don't say anymore." Nodding, Slade moved his hand a little faster. A few seconds later, Robin felt something within his gut. He couldn't describe the feeling. "Wh-What's that s-sensation?"

"The nerves are responding to the touch and blood surfacing," Slade said. "I can sum it up in one word-"

"Shut up." Slade snorted but decided not to say anything. A minute later, after his pumps quickened three times, Robin was having trouble breathing. "A-Are y-you d-do-Ah!" White streams of something sticky burst from the tip of Robin's penis, landing with a splat on the ground between his legs. "Wh-What was th-that?"

Letting go of Robin's limp shaft, Slade wiped the sweat off his hand on a tuft of grass. "That was semen that came out." He stood up. "In other terms, it's called cum. Feeling better now?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He paused. "I'll catch up."

Nodding, Slade walked back the way he came, leaving Robin alone. Once he was sure he was gone, he put his penis away, pulled up his shorts and boxers, and replaced his belt to his waist. Standing up, Robin headed back for the cave.

* * *

The next morning, right as the sun was coming up, Robin and Slade were on their way. Neither spoke about what happened hours earlier. Robin was determined to forget any of it even happened. It was going to stay a one time thing. Never again would he let Slade touch him inappropriately. Around noon, he was so horribly hungry that it was almost painful on his stomach.

"I _need_ to eat _something_," he whined, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"I expected groaning from the changeling, not you," Slade said, reaching into his belt. He pulled out a tube. "Drink."

Taking it, Robin pulled out the cork and downed the water. Slade took it from him.

"Could we look for fruit or something?"

"If you want to risk getting deathly ill because it is poisonous to humans, then you can."

Robin sighed heavily. "Besides last night, you are never helpful." He suddenly stopped, his eyes wide. His face burned red. "Excuse me."

Stopping and turning, Slade watched as Robin went over to an evenly layered tree and began hitting his head against it. He stared at him in annoyance.

"If you don't stop that, you will give yourself a headache. And I have nothing for it."

Robin rested his throbbing head on the trunk for a few more seconds before stepping back and walking. Shaking his head in amusement, Slade followed far behind.

* * *

For the next four days, Slade and Robin had walked almost five hundred miles, passing through a jungle and a rocky area that had a waterfall. The only animals they had seen were frogs, turtles, and a nest of baby pterodactyls. Robin wanted to check them out, but Slade told him the mother would return any minute to feed them. So they continued, the teen feeling slightly disappointed at their bad luck. On the fifth day, they reached a field of short, green weeds and trees with green leaves. They stopped for a break and to look for anything edible. Going to one of the many trees, Robin reached up and pulled off one of the leaves, which was slicked with morning dew. The leaf was shaped like a five-point star. He remembered what the dinosaurs in Beast Boy's movie had called them.

"Tree stars do exist," he said with a chuckle. "I'm definitely getting this for Beast Boy."

As Robin rolled up the leaf, Slade came up behind him. Robin placed it carefully in his pocket.

"Looks like you're in luck." Robin turned, Slade handing him something. In his hand was an oval-shaped, spiky, pink fruit about the size of a baseball. The teen was so relieved.

"Dear God, finally!"

Feeling hungrier than ever now, Robin lifted the fruit and took a good-sized bite.

"There was a sign beside the bush that it came from," Slade explained. "It said it was edible and that more dinosaurs may be up ahead."

Robin finished the piece of fruit, sucking the sticky juice off his fingers. His stomach was a little satisfied now. He was surprised he was still alive after eight food-less days.

"Got anymore?"

Slade pulled out four empty tubes, which were filled with clear, pink liquid. "I took the juice from them. Not having solid food for a few days can have negative effects on the body. This includes vomiting, an upset stomach, and diarrhea. So drinking fluids gradually each day acts as food. Because you have been drinking water twice a day, your stomach can handle the fruit."

Robin nodded. "Good to know." Slade handed him a water for his hands and to refresh himself. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

After putting the tubes away, Slade took the lead, Robin following behind.

* * *

The next afternoon was embarrassing and then enlightening. Robin was having an unfortunate hard-on in the middle of a field. Slade was leaning against a tree with his back to him twenty feet away. He was giving him his privacy.

"I _can_ hear you, you know!"

Robin growled as he pumped his shaft in a steady pace. "I-It's not…w-working."

"Then try a little faster."

Taking a deep breath, Robin quickened his pace, feeling what he felt a few nights before. It suddenly vanished, making his eyes go wide.

"The…Th-The feeling vanished."

Slade rolled his eye. He wasn't fond of this 'to-the-rescue' thing. Turning around, he approached the teen.

"You still must be doing it wrong."

He crouched before him. Robin glared lightly at him.

"I was doing just fine!"

"I beg to differ," Slade said, pulling his stubborn hand away and gripping his penis. "Now pay attention."

"I am!" Slade shook his head as he started out slow. Robin swallowed, unable to stop watching Slade handle him like this. It was just so…_weird_. The boy could feel the pressure building again. His breathing changed, making it hard to breath with his mouth closed. Robin opened it. A minute later, the feeling passed, but nothing came out. "D-Didn't work."

Slade's eye narrowed. What were they supposed to do now? An annoying idea popped into his head.

"There's another way," he said. "But you might not like it."

Robin didn't want to know. "I'll just walk it off then."

The feeling of needing release returned.

"Robin, I insist."

The teen gave him a look of despair. "What do I have to do?"

Slade grabbed his shoulder. "Just lie on your back and close your eyes."

Feeling nervous since Slade didn't tell him what he would be doing, Robin closed his eyes and tried to relax. Not liking this situation anymore than him, Slade lowered himself to the ground by the boy's hips and grabbed the front of his mask. He lifted it up a few inches, revealing his mouth.

"We will never speak of this again, correct?"

"Oh, definitely not," Robin said, bracing himself for whatever Slade had in mind. Shaking his head, Slade gripped the base of his erection and lowered his head. The second Robin felt something wet, he jolted. "What the hell?" Slade draped his other arm over his legs, holding him still as he tried to squirm away. Lifting his head and opening his eye a crack, Robin saw the man's mask on top of his head. "What are you doing? This is not-!" He fell back, feeling a stronger sensation inside him than the one when Slade used his hand. "A-Ah…I-Oh God, what-?"

Robin dug his fingernails into the dirt, breathing heavily while butterflies ruptured in his stomach. Though, whatever Slade was doing, it was working. Robin's brain was also being affected by this _amazing_ new feeling. Was this what heaven felt like?

Robin cried out when he came. Quickly pulling his head back, Slade grabbed his mask from falling off. Standing and turning, he spat Robin's semen onto the ground before lowering his mask back in its proper place. Glowering, Slade walked away.

"Hurry up."

Robin was trying to regain his breath, his brow furrowed in concentration. Did Slade sound…angry? Thinking it was just his imagination, Robin pulled up his shorts. Something was presenting itself in him. What was that feeling? And why did Slade make him feel that way? Sighing, Robin put the questions aside and was about to stand when his ears picked up a noise. Looking over in his still sitting position, he saw something tiny ambling over in his direction. His eyes widened when it got closer and he could see what it was.

"S-Slade! Give me your binoculars!"

Stopping in his tracks and curling his hands into fists, Slade turned, seeing a baby triceratops stopping close to Robin. He slowly turned and stood in a crouch. The villain watched as he carefully reached for the curious baby with his hand, not wanting to scare it away. The triceratops let off a loud, screech-like cry before headbutting it away. Robin chuckled, finding it oddly cute. Several yards away, an adult triceratops was watching the baby observe the boy happily. It roared, making birds fly out of the trees. Robin's head jerked up in surprise, having not seen it before. With a smile, Robin looked back at the baby triceratops as it sniffed the ground. Reaching forward, he touched the stub that was its front horn. The baby jerked its head up and stepped back. Robin stood still, not meaning to scare it. When the triceratops became brave again, it stepped closer, sniffing him. Robin chuckled.

"Slade, you _have_ to come see this!"

Slade didn't reply. His eye was narrowed as he tried to figure out the reason for starting to feel the way he did. He couldn't help but lick his lips, the taste of Robin still present there. He was a goddamn mercenary for Christ's sake. He wasn't supposed to feel like this towards a hero. And since when had he ever thought of giving a hero a damn blow job? It didn't feel like he was just trying to help Robin anymore. This was wrong, even for a man like Slade. When had he become so perverted?

Robin ran his hand in between the baby's eyes before feeling the horn stubs above them. "This is too cool. Beast Boy can't compare to this."

The triceratops baby butted his hand again before making its weak call, like it was saying good-bye. It then turned and ran, back towards the other triceratops. Standing up, Robin watched it join him for a tasty meal.

_'__Must be related.' _Looking away finally, Robin caught up to Slade, giving him a smile before walking on. Rolling his eye, the villain followed. "That was a very enlightening experience. I can't describe how awesome that was."

Slade snorted quietly. "I don't see what's so special. The changeling can turn into any dinosaur."

"Well yeah, but this was really _real_," Robin said with a grin. "I got to see and feel a real _living_ triceratops. I hope we see tons more."

"And allow you to become distracted and waste time? I think not."

"Party pooper," Robin muttered.

"I'm starting to prefer your humming."

They reached another jungle. Chuckling, Robin began just that.

* * *

The next night, Robin drank fruit juice from two tubes, to quench his thirst and hunger. He had been fairly hungry all day.

"How many miles left now?" he asked before a yawn.

Slade leaned back against a tree, staring at the flames of the crackling fire.

"Just over a thousand."

Yawning, Robin fell backwards, landing on his back. He held his arms behind his head as a pillow.

"Just a week left then?"

"Hopefully."

Robin chuckled. "I like hopefully."

Inhaling, Robin stared at the crescent moon and stars in silence. He was missing the sunsets and sunrises with Starfire each day. The longer he stared at one place, the easier he could make out her smiling face and long hair in the stars. He smiled.

_'__Don't worry Star. I'll be home soon.'_

"I hope they're not worried about me."

Slade glanced at him. "You should be more worried about yourself."

Robin turned his head a bit to see him out of the corner of his eye. "Why's that?"

"Sooner or later we might stumble across the dinosaur that made the track a few days back," Slade explained. "And it won't be a herbivore either."

Robin stared at Slade for a few seconds longer before turning his head the other way. His lower lip jutted out slightly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"It's a good thing you're here then."

Slade blinked. Did Robin just…_compliment_ him? If it was, why did it sound so terrible? The man's eye narrowed. He spoke quietly.

"I suppose."

Robin hadn't heard him; he was already asleep, not having the slightest idea of the turmoil going on inside of Slade.


	7. Dinosaurs Chapter 7

I was gonna post this yesterday but then I got the flu on Wednesday :C I've been sick like a dog with low fevers~~highest being 100~~and I needed tons of rest b/c I'm so fucking tired. I even had to get a replacement for my paper routes yesterday b/c I was too sick to deliver. I'm not as bad as I was Thursday~~my whole body hurt like Hell and I couldn't go to my aunt's for Thanksgiving dinner :C I slept the whole day. I hope to be better real soon

**SladinForever**

* * *

Slade was avoiding Robin's gaze the next day. The teen didn't notice or pay attention. He kept his eyes on the trees, hoping to see a pterodactyl or two. They had come across a small family of stegosauruses that were grazing that morning. Robin wanted to hang out with the babies, but Slade didn't stop for him. So, not wanting to lose him or get lost, Robin followed, feeling disappointed. It wasn't until hours later that he felt something _off _around them. And it wasn't a stalking feeling either. It was very overwhelming, especially since the Titan didn't know what it was. This was the first time feeling it. Was Slade feeling the same kind of thing? Robin was more than determined to find out.

"Is it just me, or do you feel something strange?"

Slade glanced at him. "Is it a someone-watching-us kind of feeling?"

Slade had a dreading feeling that this wasn't the case. Apparently Robin knew too because he said, "No, not like that at all. I don't know, I kinda feel like something is hanging in the air. Maybe it's the heat."

Slade was silent, contemplating for just a minute whether to push the issue. Something tugged at the back of his mind.

"Hanging in the air where?"

"Around us," Robin answered. "I don't know, I can't describe it."

"When did you start feeling it?"

"Maybe an hour ago."

This was not good. Slade definitely wasn't going to get in too deep.

"Just stop thinking about it. It will pass eventually."

"Yeah, probably," Robin said with a small chuckle.

This unintentional trip was getting worse and worse for Slade. He felt this overwhelming feeling too, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Especially not to Robin. Robin didn't realize how worse it was for the man.

_'__Just a few more days and everything will be fine.'_

Instead of going away, the feeling increased, especially as nightfall hit. Slade expected something like this to happen on a full or new moon, not now. Then why did he keep licking his lips in anticipation?

"So…you feel it too."

Slade looked at Robin, pausing his fire making. There was something in the teen's face that he didn't like. He looked back at the fire wood.

"Feel what?"

Robin snorted. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I think it needs to be dropped," Slade said, matter-of-fact.

"And I think you need to answer me," Robin said with a glare. "You know what it is, don't you?" Slade didn't reply. "Stop ignoring me and tell me!"

Slade looked at him, his eye narrowed. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Now you're just avoiding it," Robin said with an annoyed growl. "If it's bad, I need to know; _now_."

Slade snorted. "You're just making it worse you know."

"Making _what_ worse?"

"This feeling inside of me, that's what," Slade finally snapped. "If you don't drop it, then I will do something I'll regret."

An awkward silence followed Slade's small out burst. Robin blinked a few times, trying to understand what he meant. He was feeling something? Feeling what?

"Okay, what? I don't get it. Since when have you been able to regret _anything_?"

Slade took a moment to respond. "Because it isn't in my job description. And I wouldn't dare stoop so low as a common criminal. I have my morals and I would like to keep them. _Intact_. Now drop it."

Robin continued to stare at Slade, who finished making the fire. Exhaling loudly, he rolled onto his side, his back to him, and closed his eyes.

"Night." Slade didn't say anything back. Within minutes Robin was asleep, softly snoring a little. For the next hour the villain tried thinking about anything else that didn't pertain to Robin. Every time he did, he thought of all the things he could do to him.

_Don't do it Slade or you'll regret it._

If only it were that simple. There wasn't an on-off switch for this sort of thing. Either you ignored it or did something about it. This did not apply to Slade. He couldn't ignore it and he couldn't stop it.

Sighing, Slade reached up and gripped his mask. He pulled it off and set it aside before running a hand through messy white hair. An eye patch covered his right eye. Now what could he do to avoid Robin in terms of close body contact?

_'__Good going Slade. You just made it worse.'_ Slade shook his head before placing his mask back over his face. "It will be over before you know it," he whispered.

Deciding he deserved a rest-walking all day for a week could do that to anyone, even an insomniac- Slade leaned against the tree behind him and closed his eye. Remembering the whole reason he was in this mess, he tried to rethink his original plan. It vanished almost instantly, replaced instead by a dark room, dimly lit by candles. On the other side of the room, there was a large bed with someone lying on it. Slade moved towards it, noticing black hair matted down on a naked boy's forehead, covered in sweat. His wrists were locked tight to the canopy bedpost by metal handcuffs. His eyes were closed, but Slade recognized him easily. He swallowed when Robin's lips parted.

"S-Slade…"

Slade's eye shot open. Robin was staring down at him with a curious look. The sun was just coming up through the thicket of trees.

"Were you sleeping?"

Robin stepped back when Slade tried to stand.

"No, just resting." Slade walked past him. "Let's go."

Robin kicked dirt on the dying embers before following him.

"Sleep well?"

"Not particularly."

"Why?"

Slade rubbed the crick in his neck. "Lying against a tree doesn't help your back or shoulders in the slightest."

"Yeah, my entire right side hurts because the ground was so hard."

"Mhhh." Robin stretched and yawned, his shoulders and elbows popping. A lizard ran up the side of a tree, catching gnats with its long tongue as they passed.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. What time were you trying to get to?"

Slade snorted. "That is classified. It doesn't concern you. Now if you don't mind, stop talking."

Robin kicked a rock. It ricocheted against a tree. "Whatever."

All day the teen didn't say a word. Slade preferred it this way. It gave him time to think. Only…he kept thinking back to his dream. The boy had been Robin and the bedroom looked like something Slade would own. The handcuffs were plausible too. The only thing that didn't fit were the candles. If the villain had been anything, romantic was not it. But it was his name that fell from Robin's lips, so it was obvious he had set up the room. Nothing else made much sense. If his theory was correct, Robin had done something that required a lot of stamina. The only thing Slade could think of was-

"Slade, did you hear me?"

Slade turned his head, staring across the fire. Robin was staring at him with a blank look.

"No, I didn't. What were you saying?"

Frowning softly, Robin stood up and walked over to him. He sat close to Slade, who looked neutral. In fact, to be perfectly honest, his heart was racing. He wanted to scold himself for reacting like this.

"I asked for water."

Slade blinked. Eye narrowing unnoticed, he reached into his belt and pulled out a tube. He thrust it at Robin, who took it, yanking out the cork. Slade didn't look at him as he drank the water from it. When he was finished, he gave it back and said good night. He laid down on his side, closing his eyes and yawning. Within minutes he was asleep, snoring lightly. Slade was tense, like a shy, teenage girl trying to ask the coolest guy in school out on a date. He would've smacked himself then for even making the analogy.

_'__Just sit still and don't do __**anything**__.' _

But Slade couldn't sit still. Robin was too close to him for comfort. His eye kept moving over to try and see him, but he looked away quickly. If he could just think of something else…

It was no use. He couldn't do it. Slade slowly turned his head and saw the steady movement of Robin's chest as he breathed. Slade's heart pounded unsteadily in his chest. He licked his lips, unable to help himself. Things only got worse as his mind began playing tricks on him. It wasn't his fault. Slade couldn't help it.

Robin's clothes were suddenly gone from his body. Slade's eye roamed over every inch of his naked flesh. Reaching out, he touched his skin. Despite wearing gloves, he could feel its softness against his more hardened kind. Robin seemed to react to it too. His masked eyes clenched tightly together. Slade stopped and waited. The boy rolled over slowly, becoming calm and still once more. Placing his fingers on his chest, Slade trailed them down his sternum and then his stomach, watching it flinch at the foreign, but gentle contact. Once he reached past his belly button, he stopped. If Slade looked further down he would see what his mind was yelling at him to touch. He yanked his hand away.

The scene before him suddenly changed. Robin had his back arched. Sweat covered his face and he was panting and moaning with his mouth open. Slade's large body hovered over him. He was pounding into him, feeling his thighs tighten with each thrust. Robin soon cried out.

"Slade!" Slade blinked. Robin was looking up at him with wide, unmasked, freaked out eyes. The man froze when he realized he was underneath him, fully dressed. His mask lay by his right hand. Robin's was currently nowhere to be seen. He almost stuttered in his shock and confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

Slade's knees were on both sides of Robin as he had him straddled. His lips were slightly moist and he realized what he had been doing. Closing his mouth, Slade swallowed.

"I don't-"

"Get the hell off me!"

Robin pushed hard on his chest, unable to get his legs out from under him to kick him off. Shaking his head hard, Slade stood up and back, almost tripping over the lightly lit, black fire logs. Sitting up fast, Robin scrambled backwards to his own feet, whipping out two bird-a-rangs, one in each hand. Slade looked sternly at him.

"Robin, put them away."

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were doing!"

They stared silently at each other for a few seconds. Slade shifted his weight to his left foot.

"I was kissing you," he said softly. "Now put them away."

Robin growled. "Not until you tell me why!"

Slade sighed heavily. "I don't know why."

Robin was livid. "Don't lie to me! You never do things without a reason!"

"I am not lying," Slade tried again. "I wasn't consciously aware of my actions, trust me."

Robin's glare didn't lessen. "I don't trust psychos."

"I've never lied to you, Robin, and you know it," Slade countered. "Now put them away."

Robin gritted his teeth. When Slade made no move to attack, he slowly lowered his arms and relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he placed the bird-a-rangs back. Slade sighed quietly while running his hand through his hair. Robin looked off to the side, feeling something foreign in his body. He was still angry because of what happened, but there was something else there too.

"Fine just…just don't let it happen again."

Slade lowered his hand and looked up. "That is easier said then done." Turning away, Robin looked around, trying to locate his discarded mask. When he couldn't find it, he sat down in irritation, bouncing his knee up and down quickly. He dug his fingers into the grass in front of him. He muttered something, which Slade didn't catch. "What's wrong?"

"Just shut up and go away."

Normally Slade wouldn't allow anyone to talk to him that way, but with the circumstances, he let it go. Turning around, he walked off, doing what Robin wanted. He was soon out of sight. Glancing over his shoulder, the hero didn't see any traces of him. Sighing, he released the grass and then spread his legs. This night was just getting better and better…

Slade leaned sideways against a tree, his arms folded. His eye was narrowed as he thought back to his daydream and the fact that he screwed up so much in just a few minutes. Robin had every right to be angry at him, he knew that. The boy never asked for any of this to happen. It wasn't his fault at all. Slade hated himself for screwing up. He snorted at the thought.

A twig snapped. Quickly looking over his shoulder, Slade saw Robin a few feet behind him, looking at the ground with soft, glaring eyes. Slade turned around to face him. They were quiet for a long time.

"Robin-"

"What's _happening_ to me?" Slade blinked in confusion. Robin's brow furrowed. "I…I masturbated while thinking about you." Slade's heart skipped a beat. "I said your name over and over again. I-" Robin paused. He slowly looked up, staring at the villain's unmasked face in worry. "Why do I want you to…to kiss me again?"

Robin had confessed so much in just a few sentences. Slade almost felt…_sorry_…for him and his insecurity. What was he supposed to say?

"I don't know."

They stared at each other for a long time. Getting weirded out from this, Robin looked at the ground and sat down. He folded his legs and placed his elbows on his thighs. He held his face in his hands.

"What do we do now?"

Slade thought about this for a moment. There was one thing they could do, to relieve the both of them. Maybe that's what they needed. Deciding it needed to be done, Slade walked over to stand in front of him. Robin's next heart beat faltered. He swallowed.

"You know what I'm going to suggest, don't you?" Robin sat up straight, lowering his hands to the ground. He nodded. Slade crouched in front of him. Robin's fingers dug into the ground in nervousness. A shiver ran up his spine. "It's all up to you. All you have to do is say yes. I won't be breaking any laws if you do. I would actually prefer avoiding that."

Robin glanced up at him. "You? Avoid breaking the law? That's almost funny, given the circumstances."

"I don't really find this funny, to be honest," Slade said. "Remember what I said before, about not stooping to a common criminal's level? This is what I meant. I never want to be that kind of person. You have to be willing to do this with me. If you want me to avoid becoming that person, then say yes. Normally I can just ignore it and move on, but not this time. So do me a favor, for both you and me, and say yes. And do it fast."

Robin didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should give in to these feelings or to try and ignore them. Then he thought of how Slade was feeling. He didn't want to become a rapist and he couldn't ignore the feeling of needing this. It was a very hard decision and it was all up to Robin. He had to make the final decision. Why was life so fricken hard!

Swallowing, Robin lifted his hands towards his shorts and unzipped them. Slade grabbed his hands, making him look up. Robin was surprised to see him with a soft, caring face that he never thought he'd get used to.

"It'll be alright, Robin," Slade said. "Just trust me."

Robin gave a small nod. "Okay."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Slade pushed him onto his back and then moved his knees on either side of him. Robin swallowed hard, trying to slow down his fast beating heart. He closed his eyes, too freaked out to look as Slade began to remove his utility belt from his waist. Slade didn't really want to do this, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he was becoming harder with each passing second. But he knew that they both needed this.

Pulling his legs out from under him, Slade placed them around his waist and slowly pulled his shorts and boxers off. Robin shivered as cold air hit his half-naked form. With the clothing by his knees, Slade slid down so that his legs were almost laying flat against the ground and then moved into position. He gripped the base of his erection and positioned it near Robin's virgin hole. He then looked at his face.

"Robin?"

"Wh-What?"

Slade paused before continuing. "If you need to cry, I won't think any less of you."

"I'm not going to-! AH!" Slade had to distract him somehow to get him past the first hurdle. Teardrops did spring to the corner of Robin's eyes at the sudden intrusion. He growled in pain as Slade's blunt tip moved further into him. "That flippin' hurts!"

"It's going to for the next minute or so," Slade said. "Just try and stay relaxed." Robin inhaled deeply, trying to relax his body. He felt Slade's heart beat through his penis, which was almost rock hard. It almost felt like Robin had a long, rough stone inserted in his anus. "Ready?"

"I…I think so."

Believing him, Slade held his arms down by the shoulders before pulling back a bit and then thrusting back in. Robin growled behind gritted teeth as almost the entire length entered him fully. The next thrust did, making him cry out. It didn't take long for his body, especially his hips, to move in perfect sync with the man's thrusts. Robin panted loudly, feeling his rectum cramp up. He tried to relax it, but it was hard, especially when he felt nerves jumping to life. He felt something deep inside, which sent jolts through his stomach. Out of instinct, his hands shot up from the ground and he gripped Slade's elbows, digging his nails into his strong muscles.

Slade's pace quickened, his thrusts getting harder. Robin was almost screaming now as his prostate was hit over and over again. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. He knew all about sex of course. Bruce had insisted he be taught about the teenage body and its hormones by his private doctor and friend, Dr. Leslie, when he was almost fourteen. Robin had listened and learned, but he never thought he would ever masturbate or have sex until much later in life. Turned out he was wrong, no thanks to this stupid trip back in time.

"AAAH!" After a final thrust, Slade came deep inside of him. Robin fell back in exhaustion, his hands falling from the man's arms. He lay there panting, his chest heaving rapidly up and down. Slade lowered his hands to the ground and fell heavily against the boy's pelvis. Robin growled. "G…G-Get up!"

Realizing he was practically crushing him, Slade got back up on his knees and pulled out. He rolled over onto his back. They laid there in silence, trying to regain their shortened breaths. Once silence fell between them, Robin wiped furiously at his eyes. Slade glanced at him.

"Don't stop crying on my account," he said, sounding encouraging actually.

Robin's arm shot out as he punched Slade in the shoulder. "Shut up. 'M not crying."

Slade slowly sat up, stuffing his limp cock back in his pants and zipping them. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his belt, placed it back on his waist, and then got up, stretching.

"Get some sleep. You won't be able to walk for the next few days. You'll regain your strength faster by resting." When Robin didn't reply, Slade turned halfway to see him. His eyes were closed and his chest moved up and down steadily. Slade snorted. "Couldn't even stay awake long enough to hear me."

Grabbing his belt, Slade pulled up his shorts and boxers, zipped them, and replaced his belt without waking him. Slade then gathered him up in his arms and headed back for camp.

* * *

I hope the sex being in this chapter was okay. It IS chapter 7 after all. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update again next Friday or Saturday


	8. Dinosaurs Chapter 8

The next morning, smoke was drifting through the air, bringing a tasty aroma into Robin's nose. His eyes stirred briefly as he breathed in. They slowly opened. The first thing he felt was the ache below his waist. He also felt a thin layer of dew on his warm skin. For some reason, and this was the strange part, he felt giddy or high. Robin thought he was alone, until Slade's voice cut into him like a knife.

"Good, you're awake. And just in time for breakfast." Robin turned his head to the right. Slade was by a fire. Half of a large, strangely-colored egg was stuck on a makeshift grill rack made of thin wood. Robin blinked. "When you get up, do it slowly."

Robin looked confused for a few seconds before he remembered what had happened the previous night. A small, unnoticeable blush appeared on his cheeks as it replayed in his head. He had sex with Slade, his arch nemesis, a full grown _man_. Getting his mind off it, Robin placed his hands to the ground and slowly pushed himself up, his back aching. Most of the pain came from his rectum. It hurt to sit on the hard ground. Robin looked at the egg. Smoke rose from the cracked top.

"Is that a dinosaur egg?"

Slade looked inside the shell briefly before picking it up with his bare hands. He stood up straight and walked towards Robin.

"Yes. I took it from a pterodactyl nest."

Robin groaned softly. "I'm not eating that. It was an embryo. It was going to be a life!"

Slade crouched before him. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

Slade shoved the egg at him. "Then eat it." Robin didn't take it. His eyes were narrowed. "It will be like eating a normal egg. I even scrambled them for you, just the way I _know_ you like them."

Robin was reluctant, but he took the egg carefully anyway. It wasn't too hot to his bare hands. Looking inside, he saw nothing but green and white. It didn't look very good.

"Where's the green ham?" Slade looked confused. Robin glanced up at him and saw the look. "Never mind."

Slade just shrugged and stood up, going back to the fire. He put it out with dirt and his foot. Sighing, Robin began to eat the mush with his fingers, noting that it almost tasted like a chicken egg, despite the sickly color. Every bite he took though made him feel sorry for the mother.

"For the next few days, you will be sore." Slade watched Robin eat. "I don't want you to walk, lest you injure yourself more."

Looking up, Robin glared at him. "May as well stamp **Just Married** on my forehead."

"I'm afraid I don't have that one."

Robin threw the empty eggshell at Slade. "Shut up." Slade chuckled. "Don't laugh at me, pervert!"

Slade shook his head, a soft smirk on his face. "I'm surprised the only thing you can think to call me is a pervert."

Robin snorted. "Believe me, there are many obscenities I can call you, but I'm not the kind of person to say them. Now are we going or not?"

There was a pause. Walking over to him, Slade crouched beside him, looking sincere. Robin actually leaned away from him about three inches, unused to the look. Hell any look Slade gave, he wasn't used to. It was intimidating to see his real face.

"About last night…"

Robin's eyes widened for a second. Slade's voice was so different. It almost sounded…_concerned_.

"Oh, well, I'm not happy about it." Robin looked down at his hands in his lap. "I had a plan, but, well, last night ruined it."

Slade tried to smile, but it didn't work out well. "I'm good at that."

Robin shook his head and sighed. "No, I ruined it. I'm the one that said yes." There was a pause. Slade thought to reach out and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but decided against it. Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, can we keep going? I'd like to get out of this nightmare already."

Slade gave a curt nod. "Yes, of course."

Slade placed one arm under Robin's knees and the other behind his back. After picking him up carefully, he turned around and headed out of the clearing. Only a few minutes passed before Robin yawned. He actually placed his head against Slade's collarbone and closed his eyes. They opened again when he thought of something. It actually made him smile.

"_So_…white hair, huh?"

* * *

It was well past noon. Robin had fallen asleep in Slade's arms for a few hours. He was now wide awake, fidgety, and bored. He wanted to do some walking on his own.

"Could I get down for a bit?"

Slade didn't take his eyes off the path ahead. "No."

"Whatever happened to compromising?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"I banned it for now."

Robin pouted. "Put me down _now_."

"No."

"We never compromised on banning compromising, now put me down!"

"You're not going to win this one."

"Slade!"

"GRAAAAAH!"

Slade stopped mid-step. Robin's eyes were wide. They both slowly looked over the man's shoulder. Standing a few feet behind them was a lanky velociraptor with sharp teeth and claws. It let out another ear-splitting screech in their direction. Looking away quickly, Slade didn't waste any time; he started to run. The velociraptor screeched again and chased after them. Robin quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Slade's neck, not wanting to fall out of his arms. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the raptor catching up.

"You're going to have to run faster!"

"Working on it." If Robin's anus wasn't hurting, both would be running much faster. This whole ordeal was uncomfortable enough already. A fallen log with a boulder in front of it soon appeared in their path. Slade gripped Robin tighter. "Hold on."

Placing a foot on the rock, Slade jumped onto the log and then dropped down to the other side. Robin bounced dangerously in his grip. He wrapped his arms even tighter around his neck, almost choking him. Slade quickly yanked his arm loose and then looked right to left. Seeing a much clearer path than the one they were on, he made a quick left turn without warning. He ran through a thicket of trees for a couple of minutes before a few bushes appeared. Jumping through them, Slade turned right and continued running. Robin looked back again and saw the raptor burst through a bush seconds later. It looked in both directions before spotting its prey. With another screeching cry, it continued the chase.

"It's catching up again!"

_'__What do you want me to do about it?' _Slade thought. A light bulb came on in his head. _'Oh, wait…'_

"WAAH!" Slade had tossed Robin in the air, making him turn towards his shoulder. He caught him, gripping his legs around the knees. This allowed him to run much faster. Robin lifted his head and saw that the raptor had trouble keeping up now. "Hey! He's falling behind!"

Slade rolled his eye. _'Doesn't mean its going to give up.'_

No. The only way to get the velociraptor off their trail was to stop it completely. And Slade had just the tool to do that.

"I need you to reach into my belt." Robin lowered his arm and opened a compartment. "Now get the gun out of my pocket."

Having opened the wrong one, Robin closed it and tried the next one. The handle of a gun was sticking up from the pocket. Grabbing the metallic handle, he pulled it out, not realizing it was so heavy. He almost dropped it.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Shoot it."

Lifting his gaze, Robin glared at the side of his head. "I'm not going to kill it!"

"Then slow it down!" Slade said, agitated.

"I-Ow!" Robin thwacked Slade's shoulder blade with the butt of the gun. "Don't spank me!"

"Then do as I say!"

Growling, Robin turned his head and lifted his arms, grabbing the gun with both hands. The raptor screeched at him, managing to pick up its strides. Robin tried to aim the barrel at its knee. He couldn't get a clear shot with each bumpy step Slade took. When he was steady enough, he pulled the trigger. The bullet missed by two feet of the raptor's foot. By its growling cry, Robin knew he had pissed it off. The next two shots weren't better off. Robin was getting annoyed at himself for being this bad. It was like shooting his grapple, so this should have been easy.

"I…c-can't get a good…shot!"

"Are you always this incompetent?"

"My arms and hands shake!"

"Then steady them!"

"How?" Slade spanked him again. "Stop that!"

"Dig your elbows into my back and aim a few inches higher than your initial target!"

"Oh… I knew that!"

Feeling stupid, Robin lowered his arms, dug his elbows into Slade's back, and aimed at the raptor's foreleg instead of its knee. When it came into view, Robin fired. With a horrifying, painful screech, the velociraptor stumbled on its next step and fell, crashing head first into the ground. Slade started to slow down, digging his feet into the ground to stop himself. Robin dropped his arms in exhaustion. The raptor was screeching in pain as blood pooled out of its wound. It tried to get up, but it fell again. Letting out a heavy sigh of exhaustion from so much running, Slade slowly pulled Robin off his shoulder and sat him down on the ground. Taking the gun from his hands, he turned around and approached the velociraptor. Robin turned his head to watch him.

Standing a few feet from the raptor, Slade lifted the gun and aimed the barrel at its head. It actually tried crawling towards him, its claws reaching out towards his foot. Knowing what Slade intended to do, Robin felt bad for it.

"You're not _really_ going to kill it are you?"

"I was thinking about it," Slade said casually.

"Well, it can't chase us with a wounded knee."

Slade glanced back at Robin. He gave him a pleading look to let the raptor live. Unable to resist the look in his baby blue eyes, he turned his head.

"Alright, I won't kill it."

Robin smiled. "Thanks Slade." Slade just snorted, lowering his arm. Chuckling, Robin turned his head. His heart suddenly sank. "S-Slade…"

The man started to turn. "What-?"

"Graah!" Standing directly in front of Robin was another, bigger velociraptor. Stepping closer, it sniffed him. Robin was frozen in fear, his eyes wide. The raptor's face inched closer to his own, making a strange gurgle sound in its throat. Slade slowly lifted his gun.

"Robin, stay completely still," he said, his tone calm and soft. "Make any sudden movements and it will attack." Robin dared not breathe. The raptor sniffed him some more. "Try to stay calm."

That was easier said then done. It was a good thing he could control his bladder, otherwise he would have peed his pants already. Still making the gurgling noise, the raptor opened its mouth. Its long, pink tongue came at his face, licking his cheek. Robin's heart thumped hard and loud in his chest. The other raptor behind them screeched, making him jump. He stopped breathing altogether. The one in front just kept licking his face and sniffing him.

It felt like eternity before the raptor stepped back. Still gurgling, it turned its head and walked around Robin. He didn't move, even as it walked past Slade. Ignoring him, the raptor stepped up beside the other one and crouched before it. Slade glanced at them, seeing the second one lick the wounded leg. When the raptor growled, Robin's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards, fainting.

* * *

Robin's eyes stirred. He felt his arms wrapped around something thick and strong. An arm was under his rear, holding him. The other was draped across his back. Slowly opening his eyes, Robin blinked, adjusting his blurry vision. The scenery in front of him seemed to be moving backwards, getting farther away from him. Robin soon realized what was going on.

"Holding me like a little kid? Really?" Slade patted his butt hard. "Seriously, stop spanking me."

Slade smirked, amused. "I patted it. There's a difference."

Robin just snorted, closing his eyes. They suddenly shot open. "Did I faint earlier?"

"Yes, you did."

Robin yawned. "How did we get away?"

Needing a small break, Slade stopped by a tree and let Robin down. He stepped back to stretch a bit, his muscles aching. Robin leaned against the tree.

"The second raptor was trying to help the first one. They may have been related or mates. I slowly and quietly went to you, picked you up, and headed out. They didn't follow me and we got away safely. You have been passed out for three hours. Thirsty?"

Robin realized then that he was parched. "Yeah, I am." Slade reached into his belt, taking out a tube of water. He handed it to him. Robin pulled the cork out. He drank some of the water from it. "So how far are we now do you think?"

Slade shrugged his shoulders. "Not entirely sure." Once the tube was empty, Robin corked it and handed it back. Slade pocketed it. "I would use the bathroom before we keep going."

"Okay." Just turning around to face the tree, Robin unzipped his shorts and peed right on the trunk, sighing in relief when his bladder deflated during its release. When he was done and became decent, he turned to Slade. "Ready."

"How should I hold you?"

Robin glared at him. "I want to walk. At least for an hour. Please."

Slade stared at him with a blank look. Robin was practically begging at this point. The villain snorted.

"Fine."

Robin smiled then. "Thank you."

Slade just shook his head as Robin started walking away.

_'__You won't want to walk for very long.' _Slade walked after Robin, watching him closely, noticing his walk. He had a small limp in his step with his right foot. He would have the boy back in his arms in just a few minutes.

Robin didn't think his butt would be hurting this much. He tried to hide his limp, but it wasn't easy. It almost felt like a horrible cramp inside his rectum. It wasn't fun at all. However, he would not give Slade the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'. One hour wouldn't hurt. Boy he was so wrong.

Twenty minutes of awkward walking later, Robin couldn't take it anymore. He stopped, placing a hand on his lower back. Slade stopped behind him. Robin glanced at him with a sheepish grin.

"Uh…"

Slade smirked. "See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Robin glared lightly at him. "I knew you wouldn't last an hour."

"Fine, fine, just carry me."

"How?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. His face lit up. "I haven't ridden on someone's back since I was a kid."

Turning around, Slade crouched. Grinning, Robin clambered onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Slade slowly stood up straight, holding on to the bend in his knees. Once in a comfortable position, Robin laid his head down sideways on Slade's shoulder. They started down the path again.

"You should be able to walk tomorrow afternoon," Slade said.

"Good because this has been very boring."

Slade rolled his eye. They continued on in silence.

* * *

By the next afternoon, Robin was feeling much better. He missed walking on his feet, as strange as that was. Who in their right mind liked to walk for hours on end without a break? Robin apparently did. But who could blame him?

"_God_ this is so boring. And I'm hungry again."

Slade snorted. "You need to stop complaining so much."

"Well I can't help it!"

Slade looked at him. "You can actually. You just prefer not to."

"That's a load of crap."

"No, it's not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is t-" Robin stopped short. He jerked his head away, pouting. "You know what, screw you. I know how I think and do things, not you. And I say, I can't help complaining about this stupid trip and being hungry." Slade smirked. Robin was becoming very bold with his back talk. It meant that he wasn't afraid to push back. Stomach growling, Robin wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. "Ugh, I hate this."

Slade sighed in annoyance. "Just stop talking."

"Tell that to my stupid stomach."

"I will spank you."

"You would seriously hit this cute 'lil bu-? Ow!" Robin rubbed his left butt cheek with both hands. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up!"

"Good boy."

Robin grumbled but kept his mouth shut. They continued on silently.

* * *

After a couple more days with no signs of food, Robin felt like giving up. Not only that, but he was taking more bathroom breaks during the day. He wondered how anyone could survive out here without soft toilet paper to wipe their ass with. Luckily, they had found a safe pond where he was able to wash up. It was now the third day. Robin's stomach growled angrily at him. He wrapped his arms around it, grumbling.

"I'm so hungry!"

Slade snorted quietly. "Alright, just quiet down. I'll find you something."

They continued to walk through the trees, Slade noting every detail of the surrounding area. Robin's stomach continued to growl loudly and no amount of hugging it was going to make it happy. Catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, the villain turned and approached it. The teen stopped and faced him, wondering what he was doing.

"Find something?"

Slade knelt in front of what he found. "Yes, I found a nest. It has three white dinosaur eggs in it."

Robin groaned ashamedly. "I don't know if I can handle killing another living creature."

Slade snorted and stood up. "It isn't living yet." He looked at him. "Now get over here and pick one."

With hunger overpowering good intentions, Robin walked over and crouched in front of the nest. He looked at the eggs, sizing them up. He would take the smallest one so that he didn't feel too bad. As Robin went to pick up the egg he wanted, it suddenly jerked forward. His eyes widened.

"Um, Slade?" Robin fell back in surprise when the egg jerked again. After a few more small movements, a crack appeared. Robin's eyes were wide. "I think the egg is hatching."

Slade crouched beside him and watched as pieces of the egg started to break off. "Hm, yes, it seems that way."

Robin sat up like a frog and leaned closer. A pudgy, purple foot suddenly shot out, pieces of egg flying. It flailed helplessly in the air for a few seconds before the egg rolled sideways. Another foot broke free and both started to kick. Robin was intrigued. He never felt more excited than now, about anything. He really wished he had a camcorder. A small smile formed on his face when the baby dinosaur broke free, the egg now broken into tiny pieces. He recognized it almost instantly as one of the hatchlings from Beast Boy's childhood films.

"_That_ has to be the cutest thing I have _ever_ seen," Robin said. The baby long-neck, or Apatosaurus, opened his big, buggy eyes, a dazed look on his face. He looked up at Robin, looking just as curious as he was. He made a strange, gurgling sound and then tried to stand, stumbling. The teen chuckled as he stepped backwards, like he wanted to hide. The other two eggs got in his way and he fell. "Hey, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

The baby rolled over and tried to climb over the eggs, but he fell again, sliding backwards with his face in between his front legs. Lifting his head, he had his little tongue sticking out, a smile on his face. Looking up and over at Robin, he opened his mouth and let out a soft, "Dah!"

Robin smiled at him. "Just like in Beast Boy's movies. I want a video recorder."

The ground suddenly shook lightly after he said this. It paused and then shook again, repeating itself in a steady beat. The next one made Robin fall over on his rear. Looking over to his right, his eyes widened. An adult Apatosaurus was heading in their direction.

"That might be the mother," Slade said. "We should go."

"Good idea." Robin stood up and was about to follow Slade further into the jungle, but something knocked into his ankle. After falling over, he looked down and saw that the baby head-butted his leg. "Hey now, I gotta go." The baby looked at his boot curiously and then licked it. He shook his head. "Yeah, metal doesn't taste that great."

"Robin, let's go."

"Okay, I-" The light around him was suddenly gone. Gulping, Robin slowly started to look up. He almost fainted when the mother Apatosaurus lowered her head and sniffed him. His eyes widened. "Whoa-"

Robin suddenly shut his eyes. The mother's tongue came out. She licked his chest and up his face, leaving a thick trail of slobber behind. The teen fell backwards from the sheer force of it. Opening his eyes again, he saw the Apatosaurus staring down at him, but not attacking. Slade suddenly appeared by his head, grabbed his shoulders, and dragged him across the ground towards him.

"Hurry up," he said after pulling him to his feet and walking away. The mother Apatosaurus ignored them to take care of her baby. Robin didn't move. He continued to watch the mother examining her baby and then licking him. Sensing that the teen wasn't coming, Slade turned to the side. "Robin-"

"I feel like I need to stay." Slade's eye narrowed. "I mean, not forever, but just for a while." Robin looked at Slade over his shoulder. "I wouldn't ask you for anything, Slade. Can we stay with them for a few nights? Please?"

Slade stared at Robin with an unreadable expression. The boy was pleading harder than the man had ever seen him in his face. After thinking a few seconds longer, he nodded.

"Fine, but only for a few days."

Robin practically jumped on Slade, grinning excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Robin released the man and then ran towards the Apatosauruses. Slade sighed, but followed the eager teen despite himself.


	9. Dinosaurs Chapter 9

Wasn't the end of last chapter so cute? I thought so :) I have a picture of the baby Apatosaurus. You can see it here: sladinforever,deviantart,com/art/Baby-Samael-158686431 ~~replace the comma with a period. Originally named Entei, but Samael from the Darksiders video game is an epic character, so I changed it as such XD If you have heard of the huge series called The Land Before Time, you will know where the reference picture I used to draw him comes from. This next chapter was inspired by one of the sad scenes from the movie~~the first one. Tis sad, sorry :( Stuff leading up to it is happy stuff though :D Whelp, enjoy!

Pronunciation of the dinosaurs' names:

-Samael (Sam-i-el)

-Entei (En-tay)

-Serena (Sa-ree-nah)

-Stella (Stell-ah)

**SladinForever**

* * *

It was the first full day being with the small family of Apatosauruses. There was a mother and three babies. Robin had named them, just for less confusion purposes. His favorite had to be the one who had hatched first. He named him Samael. The other two were Entei and Serena. Robin also named the mother Stella. The babies were fun to watch. Stella would gently push them around and then lick their cute little faces. Samael was the funniest. He liked Robin a lot.

It was now almost five. The youngest, Entei, wanted to play with Slade. Robin glared lightly at him when he shoved him away with his foot. Slade stared blankly back.

"Play with him."

Slade snorted. "You play with him."

"He went to you, not me."

"Your point?"

Stella seemed to sense the hostility between the two humans. Turning, she stepped forward a few feet and then lowered her long neck. She opened her mouth and grabbed the back of Robin's shirt. His eyes widened when she picked him up. Slade chuckled at the scared look on his face. Robin's stomach and heart dropped into his stomach at the sudden moving-in-the-air sensation. The ride only lasted about a minute before Robin was back on the ground, next to Samael. The baby rubbed his leg with his head. Robin fixed his shirt and then patted the top of his head.

"Want to play, Samael?"

Slade watched as Robin got onto his hands and knees in front of Samael after taking off his shoes and socks. The baby seemed to sense the playful nature as he lowered his head and pawed the ground. Robin's eyes widened when he charged, knocking his head into his chest. They both fell to the ground, Samael on top of him. He licked Robin's face, making him laugh. Soon, Entei and Serena came in to join the fun. They wrestled Robin into the ground, licking and pawing him. The teen couldn't stop laughing as his face got slobbered on.

After a while, Robin was having trouble breathing. He tried pushing the babies off but they were heavy. Stella lowered her head and grabbed Serena, pulling her away. Robin playfully shoved Entei to the ground and then jumped to his feet before the two boys could hold him down again. He stepped away when Stella went to grab Entei. Samael pressed his head to Robin's leg. Leaning over, he picked the baby up and walked towards the other Longnecks. Serena and Entei started playing together. Stella slowly laid down and watched them, to make sure they didn't hurt each other. Stopping by her leg, Robin set Samael down and then gently pushed him towards the others. He went over to play.

Turning her head towards him, Stella gently licked his face. Robin patted her nose, ignoring the thick trail of slobber falling from his cheek and chin. When she turned back to her babies, Robin walked over to where Slade was sitting, joining him. He laid on his back, his arms behind his head.

"Good to see you're having fun," Slade said.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." Slade snorted. Robin turned his head to look at him. "What?"

"Enough about being hungry. It's getting on my nerves."

Robin smirked. "I'm glad something does." Slade didn't retort. "So, are we going to leave tomorrow morning or can we stay tonight and tomorrow night?"

"I would prefer leaving in the morning."

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

Slade thought about it. "Alright, fine."

Smiling, Robin looked away and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm him. Slade stared at him a few seconds longer before looking at Stella and her children. They started to eat leaves from the trees. Ten minutes later, Samael bounded towards them, carrying leaves in his mouth. Some flew out behind him as he jogged. He stopped in between Slade and Robin and dropped the leaves. Robin cracked open an eye and saw him push some towards Slade.

"Aww, he wants to share with the big meanie. How cute."

Slade cast him a glare. "Be quiet." Picking them up, he threw them at Robin's face. "There, you have food."

Robin shoved them off. "Very funny."

Samael gave the rest of the leaves to Robin before lying down beside him. Grabbing one, the teen sniffed it. It didn't really smell like anything. He wondered how it tasted.

"You do realize I was kidding, don't you?" Slade asked.

Robin threw the leaf at him. It didn't reach because of the light weight.

"Yeah, I know. They smell nice though." Slade just shook his head. Robin snorted. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

Robin stretched and yawned, ignoring him. "I think it's nap time."

"Good, then I won't have to listen to you complain about being hungry."

Robin yawned again. "Wh-Whatever…"

Closing his eyes, Robin took a deep breath with his nose and then let it out. Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

It was the next night. Slade and Robin decided to stay one extra day before leaving the family to frolic and play. The stars were shining bright and the moon was almost full. It was very late and the Longnecks were asleep. Robin was also asleep, leaning back against Stella's leg. Samael was sleeping curled up beside him. Slade sat away from them, staring at the boy with an unblinking eye. He couldn't remember the last time Robin looked so happy. The hero just looked so peaceful.

Robin rolled over, drawing his knees up. The wind picked up. Shivering from the cold that appeared with it, he curled up closer to Stella's leg, trying to keep warm. Being as silent as possible as not to wake the dinosaurs, Slade stood up and walked over to him. He crouched beside the sleeping teen and gently shook his shoulder.

"Robin," he whispered, "wake up." The teen grumbled in his sleep. Slade shook his arm a little harder. "Robin, wake up."

The teen's eyes clenched together tightly before slowly opening. Clenching them very tight briefly, he rolled over a bit to look up at Slade.

"Mmh, wh-what?" he asked groggily.

Slade slapped his cheek lightly to help wake him. "Just come with me. I know how to warm you up. Come on."

Robin yawned. "I-I'll be fine." He rolled back over and closed his eyes. "Good night."

Almost pouting, Slade gripped his arm. "Robin, come _with_ me."

The teen grumbled but opened his eyes and slowly sat up. After helping him up, Slade started walking towards the thicket of trees, Robin stumbling after him and yawning.

"Wh-Why do we need to go s-so far away from Stella and the babies anyway?" he asked, stifling yawns as he spoke.

"I don't want you waking them," Slade said, knowing Robin was still too groggy to understand what was really going on.

"M'kay…" They walked on for at least three minutes before reaching a fairly dark area. Robin had his eyes closed, practically falling back to sleep as he walked. Slade reached a thick tree and sat down against it. Robin stopped in front of him and yawned. "At first I thought you found a hot spring or something. You brought me out here for nothing." Robin turned around. "I'm going back to Stella." Robin lifted his foot when Slade grabbed his right wrist and yanked him around and down. "Wa-hey!"

Gently gripping his chin, Slade lifted his gaze to his face. "I brought you here for a reason." He traced his lips with his thumb. "In just a few minutes you'll be _hot_."

Robin managed to glare at him. "And I was beginning to think last time was a one-time thing."

Slade placed his free hand on his hip. "Tonight doesn't seem to be going my way. Now, going to help me feel better?"

Robin sighed heavily. "Horny jerk…"

"I do what I can. Now sit up."

Mumbling about annoying villains, Robin sat up, sliding his knees across the ground. With his eyes slowly narrowing in exhaustion, he reached for Slade's belt, blush forming on his cheeks. He almost looked drunk or hungover from the look on his face. The villain watched him as he pushed his hand up his shirt from the back. Pushing it past the waistline of his shorts and boxers, Robin growled when he forced a finger inside his entrance. The teen actually back-handed his gut to show his annoyance.

"Warn me please," he said angrily, trying to unzip the man's pants now.

"I think you need to be spanked," Slade joked, chuckling.

Robin snorted, letting go of the zipper. "And if you want my ass, shut up," he countered.

"Oh behave," Slade said, pulling his hand free to work on the boy's belt.

"I'm serious, Slade!" Robin said agitatedly. "I-!"

Robin's breath hitched. Slade had his entire length in his hand, somewhat tight. He chuckled.

"You harden quickly."

Robin managed to glare at him behind one, half-open eye. "Stop wasting time. I'd like to go back to sleep soon you know."

"Alright, just give me a minute."

Shaking his head, amused, Slade stroked Robin's length to produce pre-cum, to use as lube for his hardened cock that he already had for five minutes. Grabbing the back of his shorts and boxers, he yanked them down, pulling the penis free. Slade pushed on his lower back to slide him closer. Then, after pulling his cock free, he rubbed them together, making the boy tense up.

"Th-That is not r-right…"

"I see you still have a lot to learn."

Robin could feel Slade's popped out veins rubbing against his penis. When his was slick enough, the villain let both go and grabbed the boy's hips near the curve of his ass. He spread his cheeks apart, moving his body closer to his own. A small gasp escaped Robin's throat when he lowered him on the head. As he slid down, Slade bucked his hips gently, forcing his penis into the tight, warm space. Robin's breathing was already labored. Sliding down a few inches, he grabbed Robin's arms and placed his hands on his shoulders. He smirked at the look on his face.

"I want you to ride me."

Robin glared weakly at him. "I'm too tired to do the work."

"I will gladly spank you if you don't."

At the mere mention of 'spank', Robin grumbled and gripped his shoulders tight. With the help of his knees, he lifted his ass halfway off Slade's erection and then dropped down. He repeated the process, moving slowly at first. Within seconds, he quickened his pace and opened his mouth. His eyes were closed softly as he breathed. Slade massaged his hips, trailing his fingertips lightly over his skin. Robin was soon in a steady rhythm, getting bolder by slamming down harder. He moaned when his prostate was hit. Robin was soon panting, gasps and moans escaping him. Moving much faster, he could feel Slade's need growing. That intense sensation as his prostate was hit over and over again made him moan louder.

The ground suddenly shook. Robin jumped in surprise and then stopped. "Wh-What was that?"

The shaking soon stopped. Slade shrugged. "Probably another dinosaur." Gripping his hips firmly, he lifted Robin up and then back down again. "Stella and her babies will be fine."

"B-But-"

"They'll be fine," Slade said sternly.

Robin hoped so. There wasn't much room left for speaking as his breath left him. He was amazed at Slade's stamina. He hardly lost his breath and his pace stayed the same. Robin had to close his eyes in exhaustion.

"A-Ah God…" Robin felt Slade nearing his peak. The feeling was too amazing. He bit his bottom lip as he moaned. Out of nowhere, a terrifying roar filled the jungle. "Th-That s-sounded like a T-R-Rex."

"Don't…worry about it." But Robin _was_ worried about it. He forgot all about the wonderful feeling in his stomach and on his prostate. Slade continued to thrust upward, noting the worried look. "I-I'm almost done."

There was another roar, same as the first, only longer and louder. Robin gave him a pleading look.

"S-Slade, I c-can't. S-Stella could be…i-in trouble." A few seconds after he said this, there was a cry of alarm. "Th-That _had_ to have been her…"

Slade stopped, glowering. "You're not going to let me finish are you?"

"Slade, I'm sorry…" Sighing heavily, Slade lifted Robin off his lap and set him down. The teen scrambled to his feet, pulling his shorts and boxers up quickly. Grabbing his belt, he snapped it into place. "Thanks."

Turning the way they came, Robin started to run, his veins filled with adrenaline. When he was out of sight, Slade grabbed his penis firmly and finished his orgasm, feeling slightly disappointed. When he was back to normal, he adjusted himself and then ran after Robin. The sound of two dinosaurs battling filled the air. Robin soon reached the trees before the clearing where Stella and her babies were. He jumped out right as a Tyrannosaurus Rex with multiple horns on its head charged at her. Robin ran towards them.

"Stella!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The T-Rex jumped high into the air, its mouth wide open as it let out a terrifying cry. Robin slid to a stop, his eyes wide.

"NO!" The T-Rex landed on Stella, digging its foot claws into her side, drawing blood. She stepped sideways and then fell, unable to hold against its weight. The ground shook when Stella crashed, the T-Rex still on top of her. She managed to hit it in the back with her long tail, making it rear sideways and snarl. Robin was about to jump in and help her fight it off when Slade appeared, grabbing him from behind. The teen tried to struggle out of his grip. "I have to help her!"

Slade stepped a foot back, making Robin take one as well. Stella quickly knocked her head into the T-Rex's when it went to bite her neck. Its head moved to the side, its right eye closed.

"You'll get yourself killed!"

Robin tried to break free while Stella and the T-Rex continued to fight each other. Stella managed to knock it off her body. As she was clumsily getting to her feet, the T-Rex tried to snap at her neck again. With a roar, Stella swung her tail, knocking it sideways into a thick tree. It broke under the T-Rex's weight as it fell with a roar. Stepping towards it, she managed to lift her front feet and then swung down. The T-Rex pushed itself up with its shoulder, growling.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Stella's massive feet hit the T-Rex in the mouth, breaking its lower jaw with a loud, sickening crack. The T-Rex fell with its eyes closed, clearly unconscious or dead. Stella slowly stepped back away from it, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. Robin had stopped trying to escape Slade's grasp when he saw that she had won. Stella was bleeding terribly in her neck and side. She laid down and then closed her tired eyes. Slade slowly lowered his arms and looked around. Robin sighed in relief.

"Stella won." He, too, looked around. "Now, where are her babies?" Slade stared at two huddles forms near a thick tree. They were mutilated and bloodied and weren't moving at all. Robin's gaze soon met them. His eyes widened. "No!" Slade held Robin back when he tried to reach them. "Let go of me! I have to see if they're okay!"

Slade let go after he quickly elbowed him, hard. Placing a hand to his ribs, the villain watched as Robin ran towards them. Once a few feet away, he slid to a stop. He almost vomited right then and there. The two babies had almost been cut completely in half, their guts and blood coming out of their bodies. Robin swallowed hard, managing to see that none were Samael. But if he wasn't with them, then where was he?

"Raaah!" Robin whipped his head around to look back at Stella. Samael was pushing on the side of her face with his head. Stella's eyes were hardly able to stay open. Up in the sky, rain clouds formed. As they rubbed together, thunder rumbled and lightning struck. It soon began to sprinkle and then headed toward pouring down rain. Samael was pushing on his mother's face, making his weak little cry, as if telling her she had to get up. Stella continued to lie on the slowly forming, muddy ground, blood flowing heavily from her wounds. Her eyes slowly drooped and then closed.

Robin appeared behind Samael, heavy rain falling on him as he stared emotionlessly down at him. More thunder rolled in the sky and then a flash of lightning filled it, lighting the area briefly. The teen's hair was now flat and wet on his forehead. Samael continued his attempts at waking Stella up, but her eyes remained closed. Tears formed in Robin's eyes, rain dripping down his face. Slade quietly stepped up behind him, rain falling over his armor and face. After pressing his head hard against his mother a final time, Samael laid down, letting off a few more small cries. Soon the rain mixed with Robin's tears.

"She died protecting her children and you," Slade said.

Sniffing, Robin landed on his knees in the steadily growing mud, staring at Samael as he wept.

"She couldn't protect all of them."

"She tried."

"Is _trying_ ever good enough?"

Slade blinked as water fell from his eyelashes. He exhaled quietly. "We need to go." Robin watched as Samael shivered from the cold rain. Letting out a loud breath, the hero carefully stood up and stepped up to him. "What are you doing?"

Bending his knees, Robin reached down and picked Samael up the best he could. "I can't leave him all alone. He wouldn't survive."

When he had a good grip on the baby Longneck, who was almost asleep, Robin turned around and walked past Slade, who followed him with his gaze. Thunder and lightning lit the sky, lighting his path. After inhaling deeply, Slade turned around and followed him.


	10. Dinosaurs Chapter 10

It was the next afternoon. Water dripped off leaves and trees. There was a light rain, turning dirt into mud. It was cloudy and a little muggy. The sun kept trying to seep through, but the heavy clouds hid most of the rays. The temperature was relatively cool, making hours of walking bearable.

Robin readjusted his grip on Samael. He was hanging onto his shoulder, his head resting around the back of his neck. Slade was a few feet behind them, watching the two closely. There hadn't been any talking since the night before. Slade thought it was about time to do so.

"Next cave or shelter we see, we should rest. You didn't have much sleep last night."

"I'd rather not. I want to get out of this Hell hole," Robin said moodily. "I'll be fine."

"I see you're forgetting the compromising deal."

"Fuck compromising then."

Slade frowned slightly. He knew Robin was angry, at himself and him. If Slade had just listened to him at the beginning, he would've been able to help Stella and save the other two babies. He just didn't think Robin would still be this angry. Slade hated being wrong.

"For Samael's sake, you should calm down. Animals can sense and imitate human feelings. You should really look at his face and see how your negative feelings affect him. Staying upset never helped anyone. And it sure doesn't help him."

Robin didn't reply. The skin around his eyes looked dark and tired. Deep down, he felt exhausted. But he kept on trudging, even with his arms, feet, and legs hurting. Snorting quietly, Slade picked up his pace to reach Robin's side. Grabbing his shoulder, he stopped him and then stepped around to stand in front of him. Robin glared at him. Without a word, Slade reached for Samael, trying to take him from the hero. Robin's face slowly softened. Even with his bad attitude, Slade decided to help him by carrying the heavy Apatosaurus. Turning around, he continued walking. Robin stared after him a few seconds before sighing and following.

Soon, the rain stopped completely. It was still cloudy, but the sun was starting to peek out a bit. For the next two hours they walked in silence. Samael had his head snuggled in the crook of Slade's arm. He had his eyes closed, asleep. Robin was staring at the muddy ground, his eyes almost closed from exhaustion. Slade glanced over his shoulder at him, seeing his tired face.

"We're going to stop soon."

Robin didn't reply. Slade turned his head back around and continued down the path. Another hour passed and the sun was finally coming out. The tops of trees were becoming dry and it was getting warmer. Bugs and reptiles started to come out of their shelters for food. Robin's eyes drooped and then closed before jerking back open. With the back of his hand, he rubbed at his eyes that were hurting from lack of sleep, closing them. After a few more steps, he bumped into Slade, who had stopped. He was looking to the right. Turning, he approached a cave. Sighing, Robin followed him.

Slade and Robin soon reached the front of the cave. Slade went in first, to check for any occupants. All he saw was a turtle near the back. It looked harmless enough. Robin waited until he motioned for him to come in. He went inside. Slade carefully placed Samael on the ground by the wall. Going to the turtle, he crouched before it. It lifted its wrinkled head to look at him. Stopping behind Samael, Robin slowly lowered himself down. Placing one hand behind him, he moved his legs forward to sit. He turned and scooted back to lean against the wall. Slade stood up straight and turned to him. Robin's eyes were closed and his chest moved up and down steadily. From the looks of it, he had fallen fast asleep.

Being as silent as possible, Slade stepped up beside him and crouched. He grabbed the hem of his tunic and slowly pulled it off, not wanting to wake him. Robin just groaned softly in his sleep. After laying the shirt flat out on the dry ground, he worked on getting his boots and socks off. After setting them aside, Slade carefully lowered him all the way to the warm ground. He stood up, walked around to reach Samael, and moved him towards Robin. Once he was close to his chest and stomach, Slade turned around and walked out of the cave, leaving in search of dry leaves. While he was gone, the turtle got up and ambled towards the two sleeping figures. It sniffed both of them, trying to figure out what they were. When they smelled safe, the turtle walked over to Robin's legs and laid down, keeping his shelled body close to him. It tucked its head and legs in before closing its eyes.

The clouds were finally gone when Slade was half done with collecting leaves and strips of bark. The warm sun got hotter, helping dry the wet jungle. Once he had enough leaves and bark to make a warm blanket, Slade returned to the cave and sat outside to work. The sun helped warm the leaves he had. After an hour of tying them together, the blanket was made. Slade folded it up carefully after it was mostly dry and entered the cave. Robin, Samael, and the turtle were all asleep. Walking to stand by Robin's head, Slade unfolded the leaf blanket and then placed it over his body, which was covered in goosebumps. It was big enough to cover Samael too. Once they were situated, Slade left again to get firewood and moss.

_'__I must be going soft.'_

Once everything had been gathered, Slade returned to the cave and put the makeshift fire pit together. Robin shifted slightly in his sleep. Looking at him, Slade saw the turtle by his legs. He couldn't help but smile softly. After the logs were ready to be lit, Slade stood up and left to find food.

* * *

Robin's eyes slowly began to open. His vision was a little blurred. He blinked to adjust his sight. Something warm was covering his body as he lay on his side. Closing his eyes again, Robin slowly pushed up with his arm that was underneath him. The sound of rustling leaves fell around his legs. Looking over, he saw the leaf blanket Slade had made. Adjusting his sitting position, Robin leaned against the cave wall, stretching out his arms and yawning. When he was done, he lowered his arms and looked around. He saw the turtle walking outside the cave opening. Turning his head back to the inside of the cave, he saw Samael lying by a dying fire to keep himself warm. The sound of footsteps reached his ears a few seconds later.

"Good, you're awake." Turning his head, Robin saw Slade walk further into the cave. "You slept soundly through the entire night."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, his muscles feeling achy. "I wondered why I felt so stiff and sore."

Slade went to the fire to add moss and sticks to it. With his gloved hand, he moved the embers around to make them re-catch.

"Want anything to eat? I found a nest and edible fruits."

Robin rubbed his eyes. "Fruit is fine."

Slade stood up straight and turned to him. "I'll go grab a few."

Nodding, Robin began to get up while Slade left. He stretched and tried to loosen up. His whole body hurt from sleeping on a hard ground for so many hours. Feeling a bit chilled, Robin went to the fire, sitting next to Samael. While he waited, he started petting his neck and back, feeling the ridges of his spine as he reached towards his tail. Samael was blinking continuously, dirt from the ground moving as he breathed with just his nose. Robin exhaled.

"You miss your mom and siblings huh?"

Slade walked in a few seconds after he said this, a few pieces of orange-colored fruit in his hands. He stopped beside them.

"We need to keep going. We've wasted too much time already."

Nodding, Robin ran his hand over Samael's head and then stood up. Slade handed him one of the fruits before moving around him to kill the fire. Robin bit into the fruit, a hint of orange and mint juice entering his mouth. Five minutes later, as the sunlight streamed in, Robin picked up Samael and started to follow Slade out of the cave. The turtle was nowhere to be found.

"You should have him walk so you can keep your strength," Slade said, glancing at the two.

They stopped. Robin carefully lowered Samael to the ground on his feet.

"Let's go Samael." The baby Apatosaurus laid down. "Sam, don't do that."

Robin sighed when Samael stayed where he was. Slade turned, looking over his shoulder.

"If we walk, he'll follow."

Robin wasn't so sure, but he walked around Samael and followed Slade anyway. They only took fifty to fifty-five steps before Robin stopped and glanced back. His eyes narrowed and he sighed heavily. Samael hadn't moved at all. Turning around, the teen walked back and picked him up. He took long strides to catch up to Slade, holding the baby tightly.

"It's like he's given up," Robin muttered when he had caught up.

Slade glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. "Looks that way."

Robin adjusted his grip. They walked on quietly, the sun warming them as it slowly got higher up in the sky. Robin tried to keep his emotions calm and relaxed instead of sad and depressing. Samael needed as much positive energy as possible if he was to get better. Of course, Robin didn't blame him for his behavior. He was the same way after he had become an orphan ten years ago. Even after being adopted by Bruce, he still had felt lost and depressed for a long time.

"When you start feeling tired, I will hold him," Slade said a few minutes later.

"Okay."

"Then we'll try to make him walk on his own tomorrow."

Robin just nodded. They walked on for a few hours without a word. Not long after, Robin's arms were hurting. Samael seemed to get heavier all the time. Once he couldn't hold on anymore, he set him down, nudging his butt gently with his foot.

"Start walking Samael. Snap out of it." Slade glanced back. After another nudge, Samael lifted the end of his tail and took a step forward. "Good boy Sam."

Samael ambled forward slowly, but it was progress. Robin walked strangely behind him, to make sure he kept going straight. Slade stopped to let them catch up. Samael actually walked headfirst into the back of his leg. Robin chuckled before nudging him sideways. The baby Apatosaurus walked around Slade and kept walking.

"Next is to get him to eat."

Robin scratched his itching scalp as he followed Samael. Slade followed behind him.

"Yeah, not sure how well that's going to work."

"You know all too well."

There was a pause. "Yeah…"

Robin let out a sigh before they were quiet once again.

* * *

It was the next afternoon. Around eleven, the trio passed a sign. Written on it was the amount of miles they had left. They were three-fourths away from the shelter. In just a few more days they would get there.

"I hope this person is friendly," Robin said.

"They have been with their signs so far."

"Well yeah, but maybe it's to make you think that."

"Then don't think about it," Slade said.

Robin looked at him. "I'll need to talk about something else if I want to do that. Any ideas? Its been pretty boring lately anyway." There was a short pause. "Oh, just thought of something."

Slade glanced at him. "What?"

Robin looked down at Samael as they walked. "I still want to know where you were trying to go before I came in to stop you. I'd like to know."

"It isn't your business."

"I'm still curious. Just give me a year or something."

"No," Slade said.

Robin sighed. "Okay, fine."

"It isn't any concern to you anyway."

"I said fine," Robin snapped softly. He suddenly yelped. "Stop that!"

Slade snorted. "Then don't cop an attitude." Robin just folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "Bad vibes, Robin. Bad vibes."

Samael walked a few more paces before seeing something. He stopped, Robin almost walking into him. A bug flitted by the baby's face. Seeing it too, Robin followed it with his gaze. He blinked.

"That was a dragonfly. There must be water somewhere."

"We should find it then," Slade said, following the direction of the dragonfly. "Let's go."

Nodding, Robin changed Samael's direction and followed him. Taking out a boomerang, Slade marked a tree so that they could find their path again. He marked a few as they passed. After following the bug for twenty minutes, a clearing started to appear. They walked through the trees and saw where the dragonfly was going. It landed on a cattail that was sticking out from the bank of a small, but deep oasis. There were a few palm trees, creating shade.

Feeling very sweaty and hot, Robin kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. As he made his way for the water, he yanked off his socks and dropped them. Slade stood beside Samael. Both watched as Robin waded into the water and then dove. They watched the ripples in the water for a few minutes before the hero resurfaced, shaking his head. He swam around in place and saw them staring.

"The water's great!"

"Did you even bother to check for dangerous creatures that could be swimming in there?" Slade asked after reaching the bank.

Samael stood directly at the edge, staring at his reflection in the water. Robin smiled.

"There's nothing under here. I checked. Now get in."

"I'll be fine," Slade said, sitting down. "I'll stay with Samael."

"Okay, your loss."

Turning around, Robin dove. Slade shook his head. Samael stepped one foot into the water and then yanked it back out. Running around behind Slade, he looked around him and saw the ripples.

"It's just water," Slade told him. Samael looked up at him. Letting out a nose breath, he walked back around and laid by Slade's leg. "You're no fun, are you?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Slade looked back at the water. Robin walked up to the bank and sat down in the water's edge. "Sam, come in the water with me." Samael lifted his head. "Come see daddy."

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "Daddy?"

Robin shrugged. "What else would I be? Would sound better than 'come see your best friend' wouldn't it?"

"Good point."

Robin looked back at Samael. "Come on Sam. The water is fine." Samael lowered his head back down. Robin sighed. "Don't sulk Sam."

"He's just tired," Slade said, standing. "We'll stay here for an hour and then go."

"Okay. Coming in then?"

Slade turned around and started walking. "I'm going to gather food for Samael."

"_Then_ are you coming in?" Robin asked.

"We will see."

Slade walked off. Sighing in defeat, Robin went back out to swim for a bit. Ten minutes later, he floated on his back, allowing the sun to wash over him. It was a beautiful, warm day. Robin heard the water move behind him a few more minutes later. Turning around, he saw Slade carrying Samael into the water. The baby had wide, frightened eyes when they got closer. Soon the water came up to Slade's mid-section. Samael's tail fell into it.

"It must be cold," Robin said, swimming towards them. "And they can't swim."

"He'll be alright," Slade said, slowly bending over to place him in. Samael struggled in his arms, making scared sounds. "Calm down."

Robin stopped in front of them, smiling. "Look at me, Samael. Slade won't drop you." Lifting his arm, Robin placed his hand on his head. Samael looked at him. Robin's smile seemed to help. Most of his body was in the water now. He was shivering a bit. "See Sam? You're okay. Just kick your feet."

Slade had his arms wrapped around Samael's stomach, holding him securely. The baby sniffed the water. Grabbing some in his hands, Robin placed them on his head to help keep him cool. Standing on his left, Slade started walking again. Robin moved slowly backwards as he helped Samael swim. It took a few seconds for him to finally kick his feet. Robin chuckled suddenly.

"I know what you're thinking," Slade said.

"You'd make a good dad," Robin said with a smile.

"I wouldn't count on it."

Robin frowned. "Have you even tried? I mean, you weren't always like this, were you?"

"This conversation is now over."

Robin splashed water at him and Samael. The baby Apatosaurus coughed and spluttered when he inhaled it. He sneezed, water and snot flying out. Slade burst out laughing when most of it hit Robin in the face. His face scrunched in disgust.

"EWW!"

Turning, Robin dunked his head under the water, wiping his face with his hands. Holding Samael under one arm, Slade patted his head.

"Good boy."

Robin emerged, shaking his wet head. He glared at Slade. "It _wasn't _funny."

Slade smirked. "I thought it was."

"Well screw you!" Robin quickly went back under water seconds before Samael sneezed again. After a few seconds he returned to the surface. "Sam!"

"Raah!"

Snorting, Robin swam around him and Slade, heading for the bank. Slade swam around and followed him, loosening his hold on Samael so that he could swim easier. They soon reached land, water dripping from their bodies. Robin turned around and sat in the grass, the sun beating down on him. Slade set Samael down. The baby shook his body, water flying around him. Going to the other side of him, Slade sat down and fell onto his back. He placed his hands behind his head and inhaled deeply. Glowering, Robin got up, turned towards the man, and stepped one foot over him. Opening his eyes, Slade saw him sitting on his stomach, glaring determinedly down at him.

"Seriously, Slade, if you put the whole 'committing crimes' thing aside, you'd make a good dad," Robin said. "You said something similar back when I was your apprentice. I totally disagreed back then, but the way you handled Samael just now was very parent-like. You helped teach him how to swim. Most fathers do that for their kids."

Slade stared up at Robin with a blank look, his eyes slightly closed. Pulling his hands out from behind his head, he grabbed Robin's arms by the elbow and pulled him down. He fell with a soft _oomph _against his chest. Samael lifted his head to look at them, his eyes blinking. When Robin was flushed against his body, Slade lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"If I was willing to reveal my past, you would know why I wouldn't be a good father. So all I ask of you is to trust me on that. I wasn't a good father before and I can't be one now. Understand?"

Robin looked up at his face. He swore he saw a look of disappointment in Slade's usually emotionless eye. Was his past really that bad before he became a villain? Was that what made Slade one to begin with? Looking away, Robin exhaled.

"Okay, I understand."

Slade started playing with his hair, massaging his scalp with the tips of his fingers. Robin placed his head down and closed his eyes. He always liked the feeling of someone petting his head, but never had it happen in years. Bruce never was one for cuddling and being very comforting. That had been Alfred's job.

"Don't fall asleep. We have to leave soon."

Robin's eyes snapped open. He almost forgot what was going on. A small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Mhmm."

A few minutes later, Robin got up and started to get dressed. Slade watched him, noting the way his body moved so fluidly. Realizing what he was trying to picture, he looked away and got up to redress as well. Once they were completely ready, they went back the way they came and continued on their way.

* * *

For the next few days, Robin tried to feed Samael, but with no success. He refused leaves every time he tried holding it in front of his face. It made Robin frustrated.

"Just give him more time," Slade said.

"I _have_ given him time," Robin whined. "I've given him three days worth of time! Ow!" Robin rubbed his butt cheek. "Stop that!"

"Stop whining then," Slade said, walking down the path. "Now come on. We're not far from the shelter. We'll be there by tomorrow."

Dropping the leaves, Robin turned Samael around and nudged him forward. They followed after Slade.

"So, what should we talk about? I'm bored."

Slade snorted. "You're a broken record."

"I can't help it," Robin said. "I'm not like you when it comes to staying quiet. The silence drives me crazy."

"Alright, you can ask me anything and I will most likely answer it," Slade said. "Asking me about the time machine and my plan is the only exception. And anything about my personal past."

Robin closed his mouth, geared and ready to ask just a question. He sighed.

"Alright, deal. Are you going to ask me anything?"

"I don't think so. I know enough about you that I have no interest in knowing more."

Robin nodded, looking down at Samael. "Okay, first question. What's your natural hair color? You're not an albino, so you couldn't have been born with white hair."

They passed a lizard scurrying up a tree close-by.

"I naturally have blonde hair," Slade said. "I used to have a goatee to match. I removed it a long time ago. Next question."

Robin thought for a moment, trying to avoid any family questions. "What do you look for in a relationship?"

"Interesting question," Slade said with a smug smirk. "If there is anyone out there as cynical as me, I would consider it. It would have to be a loyal one. And, of course, I would be the one giving orders and, what do you kids call it, be the seme out of the relationship?"

Robin chuckled. "No, you're right."

"Alright then. Of course, I would be reasonable and compromise with this person, so that they don't feel too smothered. Things would go more my way though."

"So typical of you," Robin said with a small snort.

"You asked."

"Okay, kind of a personal question; when did you lose your virginity?"

Slade shook his head. "Much younger than when you lost yours. That's all I'm going to say."

"Was it with a guy or a girl?"

"That is an inappropriate question," Slade said.

"No it isn't," Robin retorted. "I'm not asking for a name or anything."

"It isn't you say?" Robin nodded. Slade smirked. "Tell me, if someone were to ask you who you lost your virginity to, would you be willing to tell them?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. Sure he wouldn't give the person's name~~unless he didn't mind saying~~but he would tell someone if it was a guy or girl. Or in Robin's case, a man.

"I would at least tell the gender," he said, to prove Slade wrong.

"Hm, interesting."

Robin glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"As far as your family and friends know, you're one hundred percent straight, correct?"

"…Yes…?"

"And you wouldn't be afraid to prove them wrong on your sexual preference?"

Robin blinked in confusion. "Erm…I'm not gay."

"I didn't say you were," Slade said. "Telling them you lost your virginity to another male would confuse them. There's a slight chance they will think differently of you, especially your male companions. Are you willing to risk your friendship with them?"

Robin blinked. He never thought of that before. How would his friends feel if he told them what he and Slade had done, whether he gave his name or not? That also posed another question. Did Robin find attraction in males and females? That thought never crossed his mind.

"I see your point."

Slade gave a curt nod. "Good, then you see why I won't be answering your question."

Robin smiled softly. "Well, I wouldn't judge you on that, to be honest."

"I'm still not telling you."

Robin chuckled. "Okay, fair enough. What do you like most about a person?"

"A few things. Their personality, for one. Someone that is strong, physically and mentally. I prefer black or blonde hair and blue or green eyes. Hazel is low on the scale, but I prefer it over any shade of brown. Needs to have a lean figure."

"Don't like chunky girls?" Robin asked with a smile.

"It depends. I wouldn't choose anyone too fat or too skinny."

"So someone with an average weight then."

"Correct."

Robin looked away, trying to think of his next question. All of a sudden, Samael stopped and sat down. Slade almost tripped over him. They both stopped to look at him.

"What's wrong Sam?" Robin asked, bending over with his hands on his knees. Samael made a soft noise, almost like a small whimper or whine. Robin heard a growl come from him suddenly. "Are you finally hungry?"

"Mrrh…" Smiling, Robin went to a tree and pulled off a few leaves. He returned to Samael's side, dropping the leaves in front of him. After sniffing them briefly, Sam stood up and opened his mouth. He grabbed a few into his mouth and started to chew on them. Robin went to grab some more after he quickly swallowed and got more.

"Well, you have done an excellent job with helping him pull through," Slade said.

Robin dropped the pile of leaves in front of Samael. "We're more alike than you think."

"Yes, I know."

Once Samael had his fill, he lifted his tail and started walking. Chuckling at his small waddle, Robin followed after him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Slade stared at the two for a few seconds before following them.

* * *

I decided that there won't be an update next weekend due to the holidays. Plus, I haven't written much of chapter 12 yet and I don't want to not have the new chapters ready in time to update on the weekend. So NO update next weekend. Most of you will probably be busy anyway, jah? Okay, that's it

Also, RANDOM TURTLE FOR THE WIN!


	11. Dinosaurs Chapter 11

There may not be a chapter next weekend b/c I'm a bit stumped on getting the next one done -.-; I'll try to make sure I finish it by Saturday, but if not, then I will upload it whenever I can. That is all

**SladinForever

* * *

**

It was the next afternoon. The sun was high up in the sky. Slade, Robin, and Samael were walking through a wide, open space, the jungle trees lined far away on both sides. Sam was moving faster than he had in the last few days. He would chase some bugs that flew in front of him. Robin was happy that he was finally happy. Not only because his mood had changed, but because they were almost to the shelter. In just a few hours they would be in, hopefully, a safe and friendly home with an equally friendly owner.

It was now three o'clock. It was pretty hot, making Robin sweat a bit. Samael didn't seem to care about it, since he was still walking fast. The trio was going up a tiny incline, which was slowly curving back to a flat path. Once they reached the top, they saw a speck, which was a few feet from some rocky ravines. As they got closer, they saw that it was a sign. A few minutes later and they reached it. Robin looked at the wooden sign post, which read: **Shelter**—**Two Miles**. Below that it said: **Danger**—**Tar Pits Ahead **

"Should we go around?" Robin asked, looking at Slade.

The villain looked down the path behind the sign. Not too far he could see a rock pathway with steam rising from it. Bursts of steam came up from several places.

"We'll know when we reach it." Nodding, Robin used his leg to gently push Samael in the forward direction. They headed down the path. A few minutes later and they reached the tar pits. It stretched out about fifty feet. "Looks like we'll have to go straight through."

Robin looked over the edge. It seemed to be dark and hotter in this area. The pits bubbled and then popped, steam rising from the destroyed pockets. Straight on was short, whereas both left and right seemed to go on for ten minutes each. Robin swallowed. They definitely couldn't go around. The other problem was the path was narrow and it was destroyed at certain points. It was a good thing he had perfect balance or this would be nearly impossible.

"You go first," Robin said. "And someone has to carry Samael."

Slade nodded. "I can take him."

"Okay."

Samael was about to walk along the rock path, but Slade picked him up in both arms and held him tightly to his chest. With slow steps, he placed one foot on the rock and started across. Robin waited until he was almost halfway across before following him. Taking one steady step at a time, he stayed looking down, not wanting to fall through a gap. Slade reached a fairly wide one. Keeping his footing, he jumped across, placing his right foot down. He heard something crackle as he regained his balance. Ignoring it, he continued across. Samael made a small noise right as he reached the other side. Slade placed him down and then turned around. Robin was almost near the wide gap when a burst of steam suddenly came up right beside him, making him jump and almost lose his balance.

"Be careful," Slade said.

Looking up, Robin glared at him. "It wasn't my fault." When he was steady, he reached the gap and calculated how far the other end was. "You can do this."

"Hurry up." Taking a deep breath and then exhaling with his mouth, Robin pushed off with his left foot and landed on the other side. He then heard what Slade had heard, only louder. "Robin!"

As the end of the rock broke from his weight, Robin lost his balance and fell with it, falling towards the hot tar. Slade ran across the path, skidding to a stop at the gap. Looking around, he spotted Robin near the other side with half of his body sunk into the black gunk. He was gripping the leg of the rock path, trying to pull himself up. It was hard to move through the tar and he continued to sink. Luckily, it wasn't hot enough to burn his skin. He held on tight, feeling bubbles pop around him.

"Slade I'm…I'm really stuck." Slade heard the soft quiver of worry in his voice. "You have to help me."

"Alright, I'm coming," he said, walking back across. Robin held on for dear life, his eyes clenched shut. Jumping across the gap, Slade turned around and carefully sat down, his legs dangling off the side. He got on his stomach, wrapped his left arm around the path, and leaned over sideways, reaching for Robin with his left hand. His legs were also wrapped around the stone path, holding on tight as not to fall as well. "I'm right here, Robin."

Opening his eyes, the teen looked up and saw the man's hand. Swallowing, he moved his right arm up, snatching at it. Their fingers barely brushed together. Robin slipped from the sudden move. He quickly wrapped his arms around the leg again, his heart beating fast. He really wished he had his grapple now.

"I-I can't!"

Slade moved forward, reaching for his hand again. "Yes you can. Look at me." Robin slowly looked up, fear in his eyes. "Use your feet to push and slide your arms up. You might get cut, but you'll get closer. Then grab my hand. I promise I won't let go."

Nodding, Robin moved his feet forward, touching the leg halfway to the bottom. He pushed and then slid his arms up. Doing it a second time, he held on tight and then snatched at Slade's hand. He managed to grab his fingers to the third knuckle. Pulling up, Slade released his fingers for half a second and then grabbed his whole hand. Robin felt the sensation of falling, but he was glad he hadn't.

With the help of his pulling and the push of Robin's feet, Slade pulled him up towards the path. He slowly sat up, lifting both arms into the air. Robin pulled his chest over the edge, placing it on the path. Tar dripped in heavy chunks from his waist and legs, weighing him down a little. Swinging his leg up, he grabbed the ledge and slid over. Slade moved back when he laid down, holding on tight. Robin's eyes were shut.

"Are you alright?"

"I haven't been that afraid since I was a kid," Robin muttered. There was a pause. "I hate this trip."

Blinking, Slade moved closer. He placed his hand on Robin's head, running his fingers gently through his hair.

"It'll be over soon." Robin sighed. Sitting up, he looked over his shoulder. Samael was waiting, crying out to them. Slade stood up, gaining proper footing. Stepping in front of him, he held his hand out. Robin grabbed it and allowed him to help him to his sticky feet. He took a deep breath before trying to turn around. Slade held his shoulder to help steady him. Once his back was to him, he quickly grabbed him.

"Hey!" Slade held Robin bridal style, gripping him firmly. Stepping slowly towards the edge, he calculated how much strength he needed to use to reach the other side before leaping over. Robin quickly grabbed around his neck, not wanting to fall. He only relaxed once they reached solid ground. Slade set him down on his feet. Robin looked down at his tar-covered legs in disgust. "This will take forever to come off."

Samael sniffed his foot, but quickly reared back at the foul smell. Slade patted Robin's head before picking the baby up and heading down the path. The teen followed, having to use a lot of force to get his feet unstuck from the ground. He was getting far behind because of this. Cursing in frustration, he stopped and fell backwards, landing on his rear. Slade stopped and turned to watch him try and yank his boot off. Robin's body jerked violently when it came free, the boot almost hitting him in the face. He threw the shoe aside and attempted to take off the other one.

Robin's feet were also covered in tar. It had seeped into his shoes. Sighing, he clumsily stood up and caught up. Soon, grass was sticking to his feet as well, making him walk funny. He was very bottom heavy.

"We're almost there," Slade said as they walked along side each other.

Robin grumbled under his breath. For the next five minutes they walked in silence. Soon a hill appeared before them. Going uphill was a pain in Robin's condition. Luckily he wouldn't slip and tumble back down. They soon reached the top. Robin's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow."

Down below them was a large building made of stones and tree trunks. There was a large garden on one side of the building, filled with corn stalks, tomato vines, pumpkins, and several fruits and vegetable patches. A small creek came from a clumped forest on both sides. There were a few apple and maple trees, creating wonderful shade that looked very tempting to Robin at the moment. Someone came walking up from the creek towards the building. They were carrying two pails of water.

"We'll wait until he's out of sight," Slade said. "We have to be cautious."

"Yeah, I know." The person was almost to the front of the building now. When he vanished, there was silence. Nodding, Slade started down the hill. Robin followed behind, hoping he wouldn't fall forward if his feet got stuck. It took almost a minute to reach the bottom. Keeping close to the building wall, they made their way towards the front. They soon reached the corner. Slade peered around it, seeing a porch.

"Let's go," he whispered. Robin followed him as they slowly made their way around the porch. Samael was very curious at what they were doing.

"Should we knock?" Robin asked as they ascended the steps.

"No, let's just barge in." Robin glared at Slade, not liking his sarcasm. "Yes, knock." Snorting, Robin stepped up to the door. "Always stating the obvious…"

"Shut up."

Lifting his fist, Robin knocked twice. Inside, a gray-haired man sat two pails of water on a counter as he stood in a kitchen. He heard the knock and a small, quiet alarm went off. He flipped the switch under the red light, turning it off. Clearing his throat, he walked out of the kitchen and to his front door. He peered through the peephole and saw Slade, Robin, and Samael on the porch. His slightly old, wrinkled face lit up and he threw open the door.

"Finally some people," he said enthusiastically. "You know how long I've been here, with only the dinosaurs as my company?"

"Uh-"

"Fifteen long years! I was just a young man when I tragically landed here. Okay, wasn't tragic. I _meant_ to come here. I even brought supplies! And-!"

Robin cleared his throat. "Sir, I really hate to interrupt but…can we come in?"

The man looked surprised for a few seconds. "Oh, yes, of course! You probably traveled two thousand miles to get here! Please, come in!" He moved aside. Feeling so exhausted, Robin stumbled in. He left tar tracks behind in his wake. Slade moved around it. The man sighed. "And I just cleaned the floor too."

He shut the door. Slade put Samael down and then turned to the man. "Who are you and why did you come here?"

The man looked stunned at his sudden questioning. "I should be asking you that." Robin laid on the cool, wood floor of the kitchen, resting his eyes. The man looked at him. "I see you fell into the tar pits." Slade stepped around to stand in front of him, a glare on his face. "Oh, right. My name is Dr. Travis Edmund. I came here fifteen years ago after building a time machine."

Robin's eyes shot open. Rolling over, he propped himself up with his elbows to look at them. A shy Samael walked over to him, burying his head into his side.

"You built a time machine?" Travis looked at him. "Built one where?"

"I built it in Spokane, Washington, then donated it to a science building in Jump City, California. Why do you ask?"

Robin quickly reverted his gaze, looking embarrassed. Reaching into his belt, Slade pulled out a few pieces of the time machine. Travis blinked at them.

"This may be your time machine. Well, the machine's parts I should say."

Travis looked at Slade. "You broke my time machine?"

Robin stood up quickly. "It was an accident." Travis looked at him. "When we landed, we landed in the ocean and a Kronosaurus attacked us. It crashed into the machine and destroyed most of it. We only brought the more important pieces with us. We…were hoping you'd build a new one so we can return home."

Dr. Edmund looked at Robin and Slade back and forth a few times, thinking. Should he help them?

"I will see what I can do."

Robin smiled. "Thank you so much. I'm so homesick, you cannot believe."

"Yes, yes, whatever," Travis said, feeling irritable. Today had been going so well… "Go out into the back and wash the damn tar off your legs. A hose is connected to the house." Travis went to his sink and grabbed a bottle filled with a dark blue gel. He handed it to Robin. "There's your soap. There should be a small shovel out in the garden if you need something sharp to cut into the tar. Then bury all of it. Now if you'll excuse me…" Travis headed through the house. "…I have a time machine to fix." Travis suddenly backtracked. "What are your names?"

"I'm Robin and this is Slade," the teen said, heading for the back door. "Come on Sam."

Slade and Travis stayed behind. The villain cleared his throat. "How long will it take to make a new one?"

Dr. Edmund shrugged. "A few days, at most. I plan on working almost twenty-four hours a day to get it done. I just need all the pieces." Nodding, Slade followed Travis through the house and into a basement. There were a lot of science equipment and machines backed against walls. There was also a generator and heater for the house near the far back. Stopping at a table, Travis shifted through a drawer in search of something. "Just put the parts on the table and go away. I don't need any distractions. And if you need anything, just look around the house and take what you like."

Travis yanked out a few blueprints from a filing cabinet. Slade took all of the pieces from his belt and set them down on the clear surface of the table. He then left, heading towards the backyard. He stepped out into the warm sunlight and approached Robin and Samael, who were sitting a few feet away with a hose, bucket, and shovel. Water was running over the boy's legs. Slade sat beside Samael, petting his head, neck, and back.

"Edmund said it would take a few days to make a new machine. That means we can relax until it is finished." Robin nodded, dumping a big chunk of tar into the bucket. Almost one leg was done. "Want me to help you?"

"If you want."

Reaching into his belt, Slade pulled out a boomerang and started slicing into the tar on Robin's other leg. For the next half hour they peeled and broke off chunks of tar. His feet were already tingling from improper blood flow. It took half an hour to get almost completely clean. The rest was washed away by water from the hose. Robin suddenly scratched his head vigorously. Slade glanced at him.

"Need a shower?"

"Good God yes," Robin said, scratching every inch of his head. "My skin feels dead dry, my head itches something fierce, and I feel completely filthy."

Slade grabbed the hose near the end. Lifting his thumb, he pressed the top where the water was coming out and aimed it at Robin. He was hit by a hard spray of water, right in the face. Water dripped heavily down his hair and clothes. Jerking his gaze in Slade's direction, Robin glared at him. The villain looked impassive.

"You said you wanted a shower."

"With shampoo and hot water!"

Slade sprayed Robin again, getting Samael wet too. The baby stood up and shook himself. Turning, Robin tried scrambling to his feet to escape Slade, but an arm snaked around his stomach, pulling him backwards into the man's chest. With a cruel grin, Slade held the hose above his head, letting the water fall on top of him. Robin struggled to get free while he spluttered. Once he was soaked to the bone, Slade dropped the hose and then let him go. Scrambling away, Robin jerkily got to his feet and tried yanking his wet shirt off his body. Slade was stifling his laughter as he wiggled like a worm.

"Edmund said we can take anything we need from his house, so all we have to do is find a shower," Slade said, standing. Robin dropped his heavy shirt to the ground. "While you're in there, I'll take a look around."

Robin turned around. "I should recon with you so I know where everything is too."

"You can do that on your own time," Slade said, turning towards the house. He went to the water spigot and started turning it off. "You just relax and take a hot shower. You need it."

Snorting at the fact he was practically being ordered around, Robin yanked his tunic off the ground and wrung it out. Water spilled out and onto the grass. When most of it was gone, he shook it out and then headed for the house. Samael followed after him at a waddling trot. Slade watched them enter the house. After closing the glass door behind them, he turned around and walked over to the bucket. After burying the dead tar in the ground, he walked away from the house, seeing something hiding in shadows. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was another building with a garage door. When he reached it, Slade grabbed the handle at the bottom and lifted it up. Light streamed inside the room, revealing a sleek red sports car with black leather seats.

"Hmm, this may come in handy."

Entering the one-car garage, Slade started to examine the vehicle. Inside the house, Robin was searching for Travis Edmund's bedroom where there would, hopefully, be a bathroom and shower for him to use. He had placed his wet shirt on the porch to let it dry out. When he didn't find one on the first floor, he went up the stairs. Samael tried to climb up after him, but it was nearly impossible. So he walked into the living room and rested by the couch. At the stair's landing, Robin entered a short hallway. There were a few doors on the other side. Turning right, Robin went down the hall. He reached an opened room near the end and peered inside. It seemed he had found the bedroom, as the large, king-sized bed to the right of him showed. Walking in, he checked his surroundings.

On the opposite side of the bed there was a desk and a large oak dresser in the corner. On either side there was a door. Going to the one across the room from the front door, Robin pulled it open, turned on the lights, and looked inside. There was a long shower to the left of him. At the end of the forty foot long bathroom was a closet. On the left there was a toilet and a sink to the right. Going to the closet after closing the door behind him, Robin pulled it open and saw shelves filled with toiletries, possibly hundreds of soap bars, shampoos, and conditioners, and large towels. Robin was actually pretty amazed at the quantity of everything. It beat Wayne Manor's supplies by a landslide.

"This guy…is _crazy_." Shaking his head hard, Robin grabbed a blue towel from the bottom shelf and then checked the shower. There already was a bar of soap and two bottles in a clear, plastic holder on the shower wall. Robin's face lit up. "God, I can't believe how much I've missed you!"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Robin quickly pulled off his shorts and boxers and jumped in. He turned the hot water on full blast with a bit of cold. The water heated up almost instantly, which the filthy teen was grateful for. For almost an hour Robin scrubbed his hair and body, letting the heat wash away the aches and pains in his muscles. Grabbing a loofah that was on a hook on the wall, he scrubbed his back for several minutes. Once done, he washed the soap suds away, placed the loofah back on the hook, and then sat down, letting the water rain down on him for ten minutes. Once he felt fully refreshed, Robin turned everything off and opened the glass door wide enough to grab his towel off the bar. He wrapped it around his waist and then opened the door the rest of the way.

Robin stepped out of the steam-filled shower and went back to the closet. He grabbed another towel to use for his hair. Once dry, he looked around the sink for a comb. He had to open a few drawers before finding one. Looking in the mirror, he combed his hair the way he liked it. When he was done and all of the tangles were gone, Robin put the comb back and then cleaned his ears with the towel. He then placed them over the shower door to let them dry. With a shake of his head, he was done.

"Aaaah, now…time for a nap." After pulling his boxers on, Robin grabbed his shorts and left the bathroom, turning the light off and closing the door. Going over to the bed, he dumped the shorts under the bedside table and then turned to the mattress. He scratched the back of his head. "Erm, maybe I should sleep on the couch."

Deciding that it was a good idea—who knew how long ago the sheets had been changed—Robin grabbed his shorts again and headed out. Reaching the bottom of the stairs twenty seconds later, he saw Samael curled up against the front of the couch by the leg. Robin walked around the coffee table, dropped his stuff between the two pieces of furniture, and then sat down on the soft plush. Lifting his head, Samael looked over at him. Robin gave him a smile.

"Get some sleep Sam."

With a soft exhale, Samael lowered his head back down and closed his eyes. After staring at him a few more seconds, Robin curled up on the couch on his side and tucked his hands beneath his head. He closed his eyes and instantly started to drift. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was a soft, gentle touch to his head and hair coming off his forehead.


	12. Dinosaurs Chapter 12

It was dark and very quiet. In his deep sleep, Robin faintly felt movement close-by. It vanished as quickly as it had come. There was no telling how long this lasted when he vaguely felt a hand on his shoulder. Then a soft, far off voice spoke to him through the darkness.

"Hey. Hey, Robin." Robin was slowly coming out of his dreamworld. He tried to open his eyes, which were terribly heavy. When they opened well enough to see anything, his vision was blurry. He barely made out an outline of a large person crouched before his face. "Robin, let's get you upstairs."

Robin mumbled incoherent words that sounded more like gibberish. There was a soft, quiet chuckle and then a heavy weight fell upon him. Unable to keep them open, Robin closed his eyes again. He felt his body shift sideways and then get picked up. He mumbled tiredly. Holding him tightly to his chest, Slade made his way to the stairs.

"Mmh…S-Sam…"

Slade started up the steps. "I'll get him in a minute."

Reaching the landing, Slade headed down the hall to Travis's room. Reaching it a few seconds later, he made his way to the bed. He stopped beside it. Holding him tight with one arm, Slade grabbed the blanket and yanked it back. He carefully set him down on the warm mattress. Robin mumbled again in his half asleep state.

"T-Tired…"

Slade pulled the blanket over his body after pulling it out from underneath his legs. "I know. I'll go get Sam for you."

Slade brushed hair off Robin's forehead as he started to turn away. Leaving the room, he went back to the stairs and saw the baby dinosaur pulling himself up onto the first step. Chuckling softly at Samael's helplessness, Slade went down the steps and picked him up. He turned and went back up the stairs. Going to the bed when he returned, he leaned over Robin's curled up form and laid the baby on it. The boy's eyes fluttered open briefly and then closed again.

"Thanks," Robin murmured.

"Go back to sleep." With a weak nod, Robin rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket up over half of his face. Slade watched him drift back into a deep slumber before leaning towards his ear and whispering, "Good night, little Robin."

Standing up straight, Slade pet Samael's head and neck and then headed out. He closed the door behind him, leaving Robin and Samael in darkness. He went back downstairs and sat on the couch to relax and wait for the sunrise.

Somewhere, two hundred or so miles away, a T-Rex with small spikes on its head was in a strange twisted position on the clearing floor, it's busted head facing upside down. Its lower jaw was hanging off the upper jaw sideways. Its eye was shut and it looked dead. Close-by, a young triceratops was staring at it. He inched his way towards the T-Rex, keeping his eyes on him. When he was a few feet away, he lowered his head and sniffed the ground. He continued inching closer, making sure it was safe. A few seconds later, he stopped by the T-Rex's face and sniffed it. When he saw something flicker, he turned his gaze to the massive dinosaur's eye. His face slowly moved closer. Soon, he was inches from its head.

The triceratops jumped high in the air when the T-Rex's eye shot open. Its slitted pupil dilated, making it blink. Turning, the triceratops started to run. A loud growl formed in the T-Rex's throat as it attempted to roll over. It suddenly roared when its lower jaw pressed hard against the ground. Jerking around, the T-Rex tried to roll the opposite direction. It took a few tries to roll onto its stomach. With its lower jaw on the ground, the carnivore pressed both together and waited. It growled low in its throat as the muscles and rock hard hide started mending back together by itself. Within minutes, the mouth was healed and it attempted to get to its feet.

The T-Rex soon stumbled up onto its massive feet, the claws digging into the dirt. Lifting its gaze to the sky, the T-Rex opened its mouth and released a frightening roar that shook the trees. Deep within the jungle, the triceratops wouldn't stop running. The roar could still reach him, making his body shake. The only thing that was on his mind was that he needed to get as far away from the murderous carnivore as possible.

* * *

Blinding sunlight streamed into the bedroom. It slowly traveled across the length of the room and spilled upward onto the bed. Robin's back was to the window. He was sound asleep. Once the light filled the whole room, Samael started to awaken. When his eyes were open, he lifted his head and stared at Robin's face. It was relaxed and serene. His mouth was partly open as he breathed and his eyes were lightly closed. Strands of hair lay over his forehead. Fully awake, Samael stood up, stretched out his neck, and then stepped towards Robin. Lowering his head, he sniffed his face. As he breathed out, cold air blasted the teen in the face, his hair fluttering.

Groaning softly in his sleep, Robin quickly rolled over onto his other side, the sunlight hitting him directly in the face. His eyes tightened together. Lifting his hand, Robin shielded his face and slowly opened one eye. An annoyed growl emitted from his throat.

"Who doesn't u-use curtains, honestly…" Closing his eye, Robin rolled back over and lifted himself up slowly with one arm. Samael had his head cocked slightly to the side, looking like he was wondering what Robin was talking about. He made a small noise. Robin glared lightly at him. "What?"

Turning his head away, Samael walked around his legs and jumped off the bed. Robin rolled his eyes and then laid back down, pulling the blanket over his head. He didn't care what time it was, he wanted to sleep. As he began to drift off, the bathroom door silently opened and light streamed out for a few seconds before disappearing. The soft padding of feet moving across the floor went on deaf ears. A large shadow cast over Robin, who was oblivious to everything but his breathing. There was a long moment of silence.

"It's eleven o'clock, just so you know." Robin's eyes snapped open. His eyelids soon lowered and he let out a quiet breath from his mouth. "I would get up, otherwise your sleeping pattern will be out of sync."

"Five more minutes," Robin grumbled, his eyes back to being closed. The blanket was suddenly yanked off his body. He curled up tight. "Ugh, Slade, come on!"

Slade shook his head. "No, get up." Sighing heavily, Robin slowly sat up and pressed the balls of his hands against his eyes. "Once you come down, we'll have lunch."

Turning around, Slade walked off, opening the door for Samael, who was patiently waiting. They both left Robin alone to rustle himself out of the warm bed. Keeping his eyes closed against the harsh sunlight, he slowly made his way to the bathroom, feeling around so he didn't have to open his eyes. After using the bathroom, washing his hands and face, and checking his reflection in the mirror, he grabbed the comb and took five minutes to get all of the bed tangles out. He had a bad case of bedhead syndrome. When he was done, Robin left and headed out the door.

In the living room, Samael was exploring. Slade was nowhere to be found. Thinking he knew where he was, Robin headed for the basement. He opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs. At the bottom he could see all of the tools and equipment that Dr. Travis Edmund owned. The man himself was sitting at a long table with the old time machine's parts. Some pieces were already put together. Robin stopped a few feet from him, watching him work. Travis was concentrating really hard on the parts in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked without looking up from his work.

"No, I just thought Slade was down here," Robin said. He paused. "Did you build this house all by yourself? I mean, it's really nice. And your bed was really warm and comfortable."

Travis paused what he was doing to look at him. "Yes, I built it. I made several trips with the time machine before shipping it off to Jump City. I wanted to get away from the human world after a while. It was a very slim chance, but someone could have come here, so I was prepared."

Robin blinked in confusion. "Prepared for what?"

Travis opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and Slade came down. He stopped on the fourth to last step, looking at Robin.

"You need to come eat."

Nodding, Robin headed for the stairs. Slade turned and went back up. They soon entered the kitchen, where a pan of soup was staying warmed by the stove. Two bowls were waiting close-by. Robin sat down at the table and waited.

"I think there's something Travis hasn't told us," he said.

Slade poured soup into both bowls. "And?"

"And I don't think it's a good thing."

Slade turned and went to the table with the bowls and spoons. He sat down, handing one to Robin.

"What do you think it is then?"

Robin took a few bites before speaking. "I asked him if he built the house here himself and he told me he took several trips with the time machine to get all of his stuff here. He said he wanted to get away from the human world after a while before he shipped the machine to Jump City. Then he said something totally random. He said he was prepared for something if someone came to this time, like he was hoping for people to come here. He was about to tell me what he meant after I asked but he didn't get the chance. There was just some strange look on his face that I didn't like."

Slade shrugged. "You can ask him again later when he isn't so busy."

"Yeah, I guess."

A half hour after lunch, Robin went out to get some exercise. He stayed in the big clearing in front of the house with Samael watching from the porch. He was laying by the steps. After a few warm-ups, Slade came out and sat next to Samael. They watched Robin perform punches and kicks to the air for ten minutes. Once done, he turned and ran towards the house. Instead of going to the porch, he ran past and headed for the hill. He ran up it to the top, turned, and ran back down. With the downward slop giving him extra speed, Robin ran past the house much faster than before. Once a few feet away, he jumped into the air and spun around in a high, roundhouse kick. He landed back on the ground in a crouch, breathing heavily. Slade smiled.

"Nice jump."

Robin stood up and tried to regain his breath. He then looked at Slade, sweat trailing down his face. "I'm sure I could jump much higher."

"I'm sure you could." Robin chuckled softly with a grin. He stretched his legs and arms for a minute before wiping the sweat off his face with his hands. "We have the full day to do things. Would you like to spar?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. We have nothing better to do."

Standing up, Slade got off the porch and moved past Robin. Once he was twenty or so feet away, he turned to face him. Robin turned around, standing in a fighting stance.

"I won't go easy on you," Slade said.

Robin smirked. "Do you ever?"

Slade snorted softly, amused. "Good point."

Knowing Slade wouldn't make the first move, Robin charged and the sparring began.

* * *

Even after all the years of training himself and getting better, Robin _still_ couldn't beat Slade in a fight. He thought he was strong enough now but he had failed. He was lying on the couch with a bag of ice pressed to his chest. It throbbed in pain from getting kicked too many times. Slade was by the television, looking at the stack of movies inside the stand, trying to decide which to watch. A tape caught his eye that had a faded title sticker. Taking it out, he read the Sharpied words: Dinosaur Observations Footage.

"Anything good in there?" Robin asked.

Slade put the old VHS back and then searched the rest of the titles. "Only if you enjoy black and white films."

"Like?"

"Old pirate movies, Schindler's List, Lassie, those kinds of movies."

"Schindler's List is a good one," Robin said. "Depressing, but done well."

Slade took the DVD out and popped it into the DVD player. Grabbing the remote, he went to the couch and sat down by Robin's feet. He turned on the TV and hit the menu button on the remote. After he picked the Play Movie option, he set the remote down and then attempted to pull Samael up onto the couch with them. Robin folded his legs so Sam could lie between them. He laid down, placing his head on Slade's leg, his tail curled around him. Robin used his foot to pet his back as they watched the movie. Samael quickly fell asleep.

"He sleeps a lot," Robin pointed out.

Slade was petting Samael's head gently. "Babies usually do."

Robin folded his leg back with the other one and then turned his head to the TV. They watched the movie in silence for a while. When it reached the scene of the Jewish man that was making a door hinge while the Nazi General watched was outside, about to be killed with the faulty gun, a question popped into Robin's head.

"Hey, what's your take on religion?"

Slade glanced at him. "I don't believe in God, if that's what you mean."

Robin looked at him. "So you don't believe that some of the Jews weren't killed due to an act of God?"

"No."

Robin gave a jerk of his head to the TV. "So you don't think God spared that man's life? You think the gun just didn't work due to luck?"

"I especially don't believe in luck," Slade said.

"So what _do_ you believe in?"

Slade finally looked at Robin fully. "Why the sudden interest in my beliefs?"

Robin shrugged. "I just wondered what you believe in when events occur. Was it bad luck that you and I arrived here? Was it some strange act of God? What do _you_ think landed us here?"

Slade stared at him for a few more seconds before looking down at Sam and running his hand over his head.

"I believe things happen because they happen, not because of some higher power."

Robin nodded and then turned back to the movie. "I think it was fate."

Slade's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Then they were silent for the rest of the movie.

* * *

After the movie, Robin went back outside to exercise before dinner. He then gathered food for Samael while he ate a sandwich. Laying in front of him with it, he watched him eat the leaves hungrily. Slade was lying stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed so that he could think. His arms were folded over his chest. Samael swallowed his last bite, sniffed the floor for anything he may have missed, and then yawned wide. Taking off a piece of crust, Robin flicked it towards him with his thumb. Samael sniffed it and then licked it up.

When Robin finished his sandwich, he got up, dusted himself off, and then washed his hands. He washed the dishes he had used, dried and put them away, and then grabbed a tall glass to fill with water. Taking it with him, he headed up the stairs.

"I'm going to shower and then get into bed," he said out loud.

Slade didn't reply. Robin just yawned, stretched his arm up into the air, and headed up the stairs. Samael went over to the end of the couch and nudged his elbow with his head. He then buried it in his side, tilting his head side-to-side a few times before becoming still. For several minutes neither moved. Slade soon unfolded his arms and started petting Samael's head. The baby inhaled and then let it out in a warm gust. When he was tired of standing, he sat down like a dog, keeping his head lying on the edge of the couch.

After a while, Slade stopped petting him, sat up slowly, and then stretched. Lifting his head, Samael attempted to pull himself up onto the couch. Slade lowered his arms and then turned his head in his direction. Samael was trying to get one of his back legs up, but he was too bottom heavy. Rolling his eyes, Slade turned around, set his feet down, and then stood to help him up. Samael waddled his butt as he started moving around in a circle when all four feet were on the couch. Laying down, he curled up, placing his head near his tail to cover his nose with it. Slade stared at him for a few seconds before heading outside.

Downstairs, Edmund was trying to put chips onto a new motherboard with super glue. He was careful and precise when laying them down in the right spot and not using too much glue where it would ooze out as he pressed. Once they were on, he set it aside to fully dry and then started cutting wires into several different lengths. He separated them into piles and grouped red wires with red wires and blue wires with blue wires. As he was putting the extras back in a box, a square device beeped and a blue light appeared on the screen. Edmund picked it up, pushed a button, and saw a map with one red dot and several, smaller blue ones on it appear. There were three blue dots touching the red one.

Zooming in, the map changed to the terrain and the dots turned into specks. Edmund enhanced the device again and the specks turned into what appeared to be three stegosauruses defending themselves against a T-Rex. Its head came down at a male stegosaurus in front of it, opened its steely jaws, and clamped its sharp teeth around his neck. It seemed to ignore the smaller spikes on him as it clenched its teeth into his flesh. The female stegosaurus to the T-Rex's left slammed into it sideways, attacking it with her back spikes. The T-Rex jerked sideways but was able to hold its balance. Spinning around with its massive feet, it knocked the stegosaurus in its mouth against her, knocking her away. Its tail then whacked into the third stegosaurus, knocking him backwards in an angle as he tried to attack.

The T-Rex suddenly snapped the stegosaurus's neck and then slammed him into the ground. Letting go of it, the T-Rex roared and stepped towards the female stegosaurus right as Edmund pressed a different button on the small device. Roaring in pain, the T-Rex clumsily stepped back, almost crushing the stegosaurus it had killed. With him distracted, the two living stegosauruses ran away, leaving their fallen comrade behind. Edmund released the button. The T-Rex shook its massive head, growling low.

With a gusty breath from its nose, the T-Rex turned to its prey and picked it up by the neck. It started dragging the stegosaurus away and vanished from the clearing. With a shake of his head, Edmund turned off the device and started working on his time machine again.

* * *

Well, wasn't that intriguing ;) Sorry it took so long to update this. I got stuck a bit, wondering if I should add what I wanted to add or to go a slightly different direction first. So I chose the latter. Next chapter is full of surprises, so I hope you can bear with me while I try to get it done. I think there's only a few chapters left—3-5 I'd wager—Hope this story has been fun to read. I certainly have had fun writing it. Have a good weekend

Also, I have a list of future stories at the bottom of my profile page. If you'd like to know anything about them, you can PM me. I'll give what kind of story it is and a summary. I have quite a few new ideas in mind that I wish to write and that I have started working on. If you'd rather wait for them to be a surprise, then cool, I'm so fore that XD Okay bye now!

**SladinForever**


	13. Dinosaurs Chapter 13

Newer AN: I hope I'm back at least a little bit :( This whole writing rut thing has been a bitch and it isn't fair to you guys either, who enjoy seeing updates in your inbox from me. It isn't my fault but I still feel bad all the same. My stories have been neglected as of late and my stupid brain keeps coming up with new ideas for stories all the time—like a "Robin goes entirely insane and gets put into Arkham Asylum for killing a bunch of people" story inspired by this wonderful image (replace commas with periods): dragonessblade,deviantart,com/art/Arkham-Asylum-198081188 and a "Slade as an NYPD detective who goes undercover to a child trafficking ring to have the owner arrested" AU story— My brain hates me at the worst times, I swear. So, anyway, I hope to get into writing again. Though some I may just have for my own devices and not share with anyone. I also have beta-ing to do, which has gotten easier since there's two of us for Kachiru's Take Your Medicine now. So let's hope for more updates, okay! Don't forget to review, thank you!

Old AN: So, like, where'd my wonderful reviewers go D: I didn't get ANY last chapter :C I hope some of you read it at least—if you did, let me know in a review this chapter. If you don't wish to add more than that, that's okay, but I at least wanna know if people read it— Anyway, Slade fucks up! No pun intended either! So knowing that hint, enjoy :D

**SladinForever**

* * *

It was pitch black. Not much stirred, but the wind was blowing at about fifteen miles an hour. Inside the house, there was dead silence, but not for long. There was a creak on the stairs and then the soft padding of feet across the wood floor. Soon, the door at the end of the hall opened and a large, shadowed figure walked in. The door closed silently behind it. Lying on the far side of the bed with his back to the room, Robin was fast asleep. His half empty glass was sitting on the bedside table with perspiration traveling slowly down the side. His chest was bare and it moved steadily up and down while he breathed. He was unaware of the figure approaching him.

Carefully grabbing the bed cover, Slade pulled it off Robin and then sidled in to lie behind him. Pulling the blanket over them, he forced his body up against Robin's own and slowly pushed his left arm under his side. Robin mumbled in his sleep, unaware of the heavy body pressed to him. Slade pressed his hands to his stomach and pulled his lower body back. Inhaling, he closed his eyes and placed the indent between his chin and lip on his shoulder. Robin was blissfully unaware of everything. With the extra body heat, he was extra warm.

Within minutes, Slade and Robin's breathing were in perfect sync. Slade wrapped his arms tighter around him, feeling his beating heart in his gut with his hands. Robin suddenly shifted his legs, bending them so that he spooned Slade. Their bodies were now perfectly aligned. Opening his eyes slowly and partly, Slade stared at Robin's stomach, his vision slightly blurred. Moving his head down slowly, he pressed his mouth to his shoulder, closing his eyes again and lightly kissing the supple skin. Robin shifted again, this time his rear pressing hard against Slade's crotch. If he wasn't asleep, he would have thought he did it on purpose. Then again, Robin didn't seem the type to purposefully buck their ass into someone else's crotch. _Especially_ not another man's.

Ignoring his mind from ordering him to stop before it started, Slade kissed his shoulder again, harder this time. His right hand slowly lowered towards the front of his shorts. His fingers moved underneath the waistline and then gently snaked their way towards his crotch. They stopped just above the base of Robin's penis and then moved back again. Slade was now practically massaging his stomach, digging his fingertips gently against his skin. Soon his left hand slid inside his shorts to start rubbing the lean muscles. They then moved towards his taut thighs and started massaging the base of his legs.

In a slight stupor, Robin's eyes slowly tried to open, but they were heavy. He wasn't too consciously aware of the sense of touch yet, but he realized something seemed off. But it felt good, whatever it was. Then he felt a pressure building on the side of his neck, along with something warm and wet. Mumbling nonsense, Robin's body started to tighten, as though that would help him stop feeling these strange sensations. After a jolt passed through his neck and shoulders, Robin half-groaned, half-whined as he pulled his arms tight to his chest. The second he heard a zipper being pulled, his eyes snapped open in shock.

"Wh-What the hell…?"

"Shh, don't speak," Slade said in a soft, purring voice. Grabbing the waistline of Robin's shorts, he slowly pushed them off his hips, exposing his cheeks. Growling, Robin locked his legs tight, trying to stop Slade from lowering his shorts off his legs to expose his body more. With his hand, he slid it in between his legs and pulled the right one up slightly in the air. Slade pulled the shorts down until his arms couldn't stretch out anymore. They hung around Robin's knees, making it easier to spread his legs. Slade breathed hot air on his ear as he whispered, "Relax…"

Robin was about to protest about how tired he was and that he didn't want this, but Slade slid a finger into the crack of his ass, making his breath catch in his throat. With his other hand, Slade undid his belt, pulled it out from under his hip, and tossed it to the floor behind him. After pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees, he got situated and comfortable on his side while he fingered him. Just his finger alone made Robin lose his breath and start to pant.

"S-Stop…"

Slade pushed a second finger into him. They pushed further in, opening Robin up enough to get the head of his cock in with little to no difficulty. Robin's right hand gripped the sheets tightly as he tightened his body, trying to make it ignore the now very hot fingers. A short moan forced out of his throat when Slade pulled the fingers out slowly. Once they were completely out, he pulled one ass cheek away from the other with one hand and grabbed his slowly forming erection in the other. Aligning the tip to Robin's puckered entrance, Slade bucked his hips harshly forward, entering halfway already. Robin cried out from the sudden intrusion, which he quickly tried to stifle. The work was done, however, and he felt Slade yank him back by the stomach.

Once his dick was fully inside him, Slade grabbed Robin's hips firmly, pulled his waist back slightly, and then thrust forward. With his body cramping in the position it was in, Robin relaxed slightly and panted as Slade hit his prostate. Moans filled the room, causing him to move fast already. Robin suddenly tilted his head back when Slade bit into his shoulder gently, crying out. He didn't want this right now, but damn did it feel good.

Robin yelped in surprise when Slade forced him onto his stomach. While on top of him, he lowered one hand from his waist, forced it under his side, and gripped his penis firmly. The other hand stayed on Robin's hip, using it for momentum on his thrusts forward. Robin pulled his arms out from under him and bent them in front of him. His hands gripped the pillow tightly. His chest pressed forward into the mattress with each hard thrust from Slade. His moaning grew louder and more frequent, enticing the man behind him.

"Ah…m-more… G-Give me m-more…!"

Needing a harder thrust accuracy, Slade released Robin's hip, grabbed his shoulder tight, and forced his chest off the bed, giving him no choice but to be up with the help of his hands. Slade also got onto his knees, keeping his legs spread away from either side of his waist. He then wrapped his arm around his stomach, his hand on his hip. As he thrust forward, he pulled Robin back to meet them while still maintaining a grip on his erection, which was spilling pre-cum. Robin moaned and panted, throwing his head back with every few hits to his prostate. Sweat traveled down his body as the heat of the room seemed to increase. The lower half of their bodies were still covered by the comforter after all.

"Ah! Ah! Ah Slade!"

Robin suddenly came with a loud cry. He felt his cum shoot out of his penis and onto the bed. He mentally apologized to Edmund for soiling his sheets. Letting go of the limp organ, Slade used his now free hand to grip the back of Robin's hair tight, forcing his head back so that his throat was exposed. He panted hot air on his ear as he licked the lobe. Robin half-moaned, half-whined when he forced it inside his ear. It was extremely wet and warm and it didn't sit well with Robin very well. He was hot enough as it was, so he didn't want anymore.

Slade gently nibbled Robin's earlobe, emitting a grunt from him in response. He then licked behind it, pressing his tongue to the base. Their bodies were moving in perfect sync and Slade was nearing his peak. With a few more, hard thrusts, he burst hot, sticky liquid.

"AH SLADE!"

* * *

Slade was lying on his back beside Robin, staring up at the ceiling. Robin had his back to him, his eyes closed in a glare. He had been that way for almost ten minutes. Turning his head in his direction, Slade stared at him silently for a few seconds.

"I can sense your hostility. Do you want to talk about whatever is wrong?"

Robin was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I'd like to talk about it."

"Alright-"

"You're a goddamn jerk!"

Blinking in confusion, Slade got up on an elbow to see him better. "Excuse me?"

Robin got onto his stomach to glare at him. "You heard me."

"What did I do?"

"What do you _think _you did? You came in here, in the middle of the _night_, and when I'm dead asleep, you wake me up for a goddamn booty call! And before you ask, yes, I do have a fucking problem with that!"

Slade was almost speechless. "You didn't have a problem while we did it, so why are you mad now?"

"Because I was _asleep_! You selfishly woke me up for your own damn pleasure and _that _was it! You had no regards for what I wanted and what I wanted was _sleep_! And the only reason I seemed to enjoy it is because my hormones are fucked up! Now get the hell out so I can go back to FUCKING SLEEP!" Robin forcefully rolled back over so that he didn't have to keep looking at Slade's dumbstruck face. Closing his eyes tight again, he ignored him, not caring if he did leave or not. After staring at him for a long time, Slade slowly sat up as not to annoy him more and got out of bed quietly. He headed for the door when Robin thought of something else. He rolled back over to glare after him. "And another thing!" Slade glanced over his shoulder at him. "If you _ever_ try to have sex with me again, so help me _God_, I will castrate you with Edmund's giant clipping scissors!"

Robin flopped back down, yanked the covers over his head, and closed his eyes tight. Slade stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before looking away and leaving. He closed the door gently behind him. Finally relaxing, Robin took a deep breath, let it out loudly, and then tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Slade was standing in front of the basement door, contemplating whether to go down and talk to Travis to relieve his mind of what happened upstairs. After a minute, he opened the door and descended the stairs. Down at his workstation, Edmund was cauterizing the end of a wire to the motherboard. He wore clear eye protectors to avoid getting sparks in his eyes. Slade approached him in his usual silent way when Edmund spoke.

"Everything alright upstairs?"

Slade stopped a few feet from him. "So you heard?"

Travis nodded. "The walls aren't soundproof so I can hear pretty much anything."

Slade walked around him to stand at the head of the table. "So you heard more than just Robin yelling at me."

"Yes, I heard all of it," Edmund said, examining his blueprint. "I ignored it of course. Not much can distract me, but I prefer to be alone."

Slade was quiet for a second. "Do you think I was being selfish?"

Edmund paused to look at him. "Do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

Edmund went back to work. "Yes, you were being selfish."

Sighing, Slade rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed. "I seem to have that problem consistently."

"If that's what you believe."

Slade lifted his head back up. "How should I make amends?"

"Ever hear of the term 'apology'?" Edmund asked, not taking his eyes off his work.

"I know what it is, yes," Slade said. "I'm just never any good at it."

"Then you're shit out of luck my friend."

With that, Edmund buried his nose back in his work. Slade watched him for a long time, thinking. Once he was done, he walked back to the stairs and went back inside. He entered the living room from the kitchen and saw Samael curled against the couch. Pushing the table away after stepping over him, Slade sat beside him and started petting his head. Samael's eyes drooped and then closed. The very tip of his tail was barely hanging onto the end of his nose. Once he fell asleep, it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Slade stared at his peaceful face as he kept rubbing his head.

"I'll make it up to him tomorrow, Samael. I promise."

After another minute of petting him, Slade got up, laid on the couch on his back, and closed his eyes, trying to come up with a way to apologize to Robin for his behavior. He wasn't very good at saying 'I'm sorry' the right way, but he could very damn well try.


	14. Dinosaurs Chapter 14

The problems just don't end as you will see in this chapter. First Slade angered Robin enough to threaten clipping his dick off in the last chapter if he tried anything again, but it gets worse. MUCH worse. Read to find out what happens ;)

**SladinForever**

* * *

The next morning, Robin came out of Edmund's room and headed down the hall to the stairs. He only wore shoes and shorts. He descended the stairs. Looking up when he smelled something wonderful, he saw Samael basking in the warm sunlight that streamed into the living room from the giant windows behind the couch, which were open to let the breeze in. Looking away from it, Robin made his way to the front door. In the kitchen by the stove, Slade heard him walk by. He turned in order to see him.

"Morning." Robin didn't answer. He opened the door. "Before you go, I made you-" Robin slammed the door shut, drowning him out. "-breakfast." Sighing, Slade turned back to his skillet that was cooking scrambled eggs. "So much for that plan."

Outside, Robin was stretching his arms and legs before a morning run. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with the wind and the peace of the moving Earth. He didn't want any form of human contact while he ran. He had his communicator with him though, in case of an emergency. Once he was limbered up, he jogged in place for half a minute before taking off.

The land surrounding Edmund's property was beautiful. The trees provided enough shade to make the area cool. The underneath and around of the ferns and different plants was a great place for the many bugs that lingered. The sky was a pure blue with no clouds in sight. Sunlight lit Robin's path, causing him to sweat slightly the faster he ran. After half an hour, he ran about four miles. The vegetation was slowly becoming less abundant after a while longer. It was still as beautiful as from the beginning though.

After a few more minutes of running, Robin stopped to cool down and let his leg muscles take a break. With his hands on his hips, he tilted his head back, panting. He soon took a deep inhale, held it for a few seconds, and then let it out. Lowering his head, he looked out at the horizon. In the far off distance, there seemed to be a light brown haze. The several miles of green land ended quite a ways away. In its place was rocky terrain. Robin was really amazed at how quickly the jungle ended. He was, quite literally, looking at a giant wasteland, as far as the eye could see. He could even make out colossal rock formations if he squinted hard enough. That's when Robin wondered what kind of dinosaurs lived and survived out there. But that information was saved for _never_. Robin had no intentions on getting lost out there. He would have to be chased for that to ever happen. As far as he knew, the dinosaurs were behind him and in hiding, like they should be.

After another minute, Robin was ready to go back. Turning, he took a few jogging steps, but instantly stopped. The ground shook under his feet, which were rooted to the spot. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. Mouth slowly dropping open, Robin lifted his gaze. His knees threatened to buckle under his heavily growing weight. Subconsciously, he stepped one foot back and slowly lifted his arms, holding his hands up with his palms facing forward. His heart was beating so fast and hard that he felt like it would burst from his chest.

The ground suddenly stopped shaking. Standing only twenty feet away from him, a Tyrannosaurus Rex with spikes on the top of its head above the eyes was staring down at him with a wild look in its beady red eye. A low growl was emanating from its chest. Robin stood absolutely still, hoping beyond hope that it couldn't see him if he did. The T-Rex sniffed in his direction a few times. Then its growling traveled to its throat and was getting louder. As it reached its mouth, the T-Rex opened it, tilted its head to the sky, and roared painstakingly loud. Almost jumping out of his skin, Robin quickly turned and ran, heading for the wasteland yards away. Seeing its prey run away, the T-Rex took a step and chased after him, roaring as it did. The ground shook with every step it took, rattling Robin's bones and making the trees shudder. With adrenaline and fear fueling him, he made it to the end of the jungle within a minute, his feet pressing painfully hard on the dry, cracked ground. He could clearly hear the solid rock breaking with every step the T-Rex took. It was so loud that he feared it was closing in on him. Robin forced himself not to look back and see the real distance between them. What he had to look for, though, was shelter.

Robin suddenly tripped over a rock and he fell, crashing onto his stomach a few feet. Panicking, he tried pushing himself up with his hands to get up when a shadow fell upon him. As it got bigger, Robin realized what was going to happen. With a somewhat girly scream, he quickly rolled over, barely avoiding the two ton feet crashing heavily into the ground where he once was. Scrambling to his feet, Robin started to run as fast as his aching legs and feet would allow in his new direction. Turning after its insanely high and far jump, the T-Rex looked around and quickly spotted its prey heading for tall cliffs in the distance. Roaring, it chased after him again in hot pursuit.

Robin was starting to run out of breath and energy. He almost felt like giving up when he a saw a large fissure within one of the cliffs ahead. Managing to pick up a bit more speed, he made his way over, determined to make it inside unharmed. When he was seven feet away, he performed a long dive and slid inside. He quickly jumped to his feet and moved in all the way to the back. His chest heaved heavily as he breathed from his hard run. The ground continued to shake, as well as the cliff walls. A large shadow started filling the entrance of the cliff. The shaking soon stopped, along with the shadow's growth. Robin held his breath in anticipation, wondering what was going to happen next.

The shadow was still momentarily before it began to change shape. Robin waited for what seemed like forever before something happened. This time, Robin screamed like a girl. He had jumped in fright and then fell painfully onto his tail bone. The cliff shook violently as the T-Rex smashed its nose into the hole, biting at the air. Robin quickly realized that it was wanting to get its head inside, to possibly drag him out with its massive, sharp teeth. None of his weapons could hurt it. So, with no other options, he fumbled for his communicator while the T-Rex continued smashing its head into and against the edges of the crevice. With shaking hands, Robin managed to pull the communicator out and flipped the lid open. The screen lit up after he turned it on. He quickly opened the tracking setting from the menu and picked the option to scan for near-by communications' signals. It started to search, trying to find a hotspot. The T-Rex roared into the hole in anger and doubled its efforts to break started panicking again when the scanner wasn't managing to find anything yet.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Robin jumped and yelped when a chunk of rock fell a few feet from him. "You stupid sonofa-!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Robin dropped his communicator in fright. It bounced forward once, landing halfway from the T-Rex's jaws. Cursing loudly at himself, Robin darted for it, snatched it up while breaking the skin under his fingernails, and then fell back, crawling hastily backwards to get away. Soon the T-Rex's head was almost fitting perfectly into the fissure. With its feet, it tried to propel forward, but it failed. It didn't seem bothered that it was getting hit in the face and eyes by rocks and dirt. The communicator suddenly _bing_-ed and Robin looked at it. The search had ended and was giving a flashing 'Try again' status, pissing Robin off. The thickness of the rock wall was blocking out signals. Quickly getting up, Robin moved as far to the right as he could and stood two feet from the hole. He backed against the wall and tried the scan again, hoping it would work this time. He stared at the 'searching…' message in anticipation, glancing at the T-Rex's snout for a split second several times. He was also holding his breath again. When he couldn't take it anymore, he practically screamed at the communicator screen.

"Fucking _work_ goddammit!" Robin's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yes!" Clicking the green GO button, the screen gave a new message: Connecting… After the triple dots appeared one at a time twice, the screen went black for a split second before Edmund's body appeared from the torso up. "E-Edmund? Edmund! I'm in some _serious _trouble right now! You have to help me!"

Seeing his scared expression, Edmund became alert. _"What's wrong? Where are you?" _The T-Rex suddenly roared and thn snapped its jaws loudly. _"What the hell was that?"_

"That's my problem!" Robin yelled over the roar of the dinosaur. "I went out running this morning and when I took a break, this Tyranosaurus Rex appeared and chased me! I found a fissure in a cliff about half an hour from the house, but the T-Rex is trying to break through and there's no other way out! My weapons aren't sharp and strong enough to cut it!"

In his basement, Edmund was heading upstairs with his screen from the previous night in his hand. "I have your location! We're coming!"

_"Hurry!"_

Travis rushed into the living room and called for Slade. When he didn't answer, he rushed outside and found him exercising in front of the porch. Edmund jumped down from the porch, turned left while picking up gravel, and began racing around the house. Hearing him in his haste, Slade stopped mid-crunch and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Where are you off to in a rush?"

"Robin's in trouble!" Edmund called back, vanishing around the corner of the house.

"WHAT?"

Slade rolled around quickly and pushed to his feet, running after him. He quickly caught up and saw Edmund opening the hidden garage hidden in the trees. He rushed in to the driver side of the car, yanked the door open, and jumped in. Slade got into the passenger side right as he started the vehicle. Slamming the screen, which now had a map on it, onto a metal prop on the dash, Travis quickly put the car in reverse, turned the wheel to the right with a screech, and instantly switched to first gear. He accelerated forward, zooming past the house at thirty miles per hour in just five seconds. After quickly switching to second gear, he forced his foot all the way to the floor. Slade was examining the map, where three dots were blinking rapidly, two of them overlapping each other. One was red and the other was blue. The third dot was green, which was much further from the other two dots.

"Robin's the blue dot," Edmund said.

"Yes, I know." Slade paused. The car was reaching the place where Robin had paused his run. "What is Robin in trouble with?"

"A Tyranosaurus Rex found him during his run and chased him," Edmund explained.

Slade's eyes narrowed slightly, a small frown on his face. "How many are there?"

"In this region? Just the one."

Something triggered in Slade's mind suddenly. "Are there spikes on its head?"

Edmund looked at him. "Yes, why?"

Slade suddenly glared at Edmund, who looked impassive. "When we get back, with Robin, you have some explaining to do."

Turning away, Slade folded his arms over his chest, staring out the windshield. Dust came floating up around them when the car reached the wasteland. On the map, their dot was closing in on the two others. Edmund turned the wheel slightly to the right, to stay on a straight path. They were just a couple of minutes away. As the haze started to clear, they saw the T-Rex's tail sticking in the air with the back of its feet facing them.

Inside the cliff, Robin was trying to remain as calm as possible, though it was difficult when you had long, sharp teeth aimed at you. Robin wondered how the T-Rex could turn his mouth completely in his direction. Its hot breath hit him in the face, making him sweat. It needed a giant Tic-Tac. Robin was almost gagging at the rotted stench emanating from the back of its throat. The T-Rex kept crashing its head into the side, trying to create a bigger opening. Its spikes were stabbing the rock, but it wasn't cracking or breaking chunks off. Robin found that a blessing. However, if help didn't arrive soon, the monstrous dinosaur would have its opening.

A car horn suddenly blasted at them. As it tried getting out, the T-Rex's head slammed into the top of the fissure, roaring in anger. Chunks of rock fell and landed near its feet as it backed away. Slowly standing, Robin saw the T-Rex's shadow disappearing and becoming smaller. He swallowed hard as he cautiously moved towards the crevice. Stepping right inside of it, he peered around the side and saw that it was chasing a massive cloud of dust. Letting out a breath of relief, Robin out into the open right as Slade appeared. Robin screamed in surprise.

"Christ, Slade! Don't do that!" Grabbing his right wrist, Slade started pulling him away from teh cliff. "Hey, let go of me! I'm fine!"

"We have to get as far away from here as we can while Edmund averts the Tyranosaurus Rex," Slade said. "When its safe, he'll come pick us up."

"Fine, whatever, but I can walk by myself! I don't need your help!" Slade actually released him, much to Robin's surprise. It quickly vanished and he moved away from him as they walked. "How'd you get to me so fast?"

"We took Edmund's car. It can reach thirty miles an hour in just seconds. We drove one hundred and seventy miles per hour."

Robin's eyes widened in amazement. "How high was the speedometer?"

"Almost three hundred." Slade suddenly stopped, turning to Robin with a quirked eyebrow. "What's with the sudden change of mood?"

Stopping, Robin sighed heavily, falling to sit on the warm ground. He seemed shaken up again. "It's the shock. It was a good thing I have a morning ritual, otherwise I would've pissed my pants back there."

Slade stared down at him silently for almost a minute. "Robin, about last night-"

Robin stuffed his fingers into his ears, clenching his eyes tightly shut. "I don't wanna hear it!"

Slade snorted at his childish behavior, but said nothing. He would wait once everything settled down first. A few minutes of sitting later and Edmund pulled up alongside them. He opened the door and stepped out, standing behind it. He looked at Robin, peering down at him.

"You okay?"

Robin stood up and then dusted himself off. "I will be once we're back at the house."

Walking around his door, Edmun opened the back one for him. "Hop in."

Robin approached him. "Thanks."

Edmund closed the door after he sat down and pulled his legs in. Slade walked around the car for the passenger side and he and Edmun both entered at the same time.

"Seat belts."

Robin buckled up and then rested back, his eyes closed. Seeing him in the rear view mirror, Edmund lowered his window part way and then started driving, slowly at first. He soon reached fifty miles an hour. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the tires on the cracked ground. As they were reaching, level, green ground, Edmund lowered Robin's window the rest of the way.

"Fresh air helps calm the nerves," he said to no one in particular. "The more oxygen you have in your brain, the better you feel."

Robin smiled softly at the random fact. Slade, on the other hand, wasn't amused.

"How did you escape the Tyranosaurus Rex?" he asked, very seriously.

Edmund looked at him. "Can't we discuss this back at the house?" Slade stared at him with a blank look on his face. "…I electrocuted it."

"From the _car_?"

Robin opened one eye and saw how Slade was looking at Edmund. The poor man was probably about to wet his pants from that longing, hard stare. After a few more seconds, Edmund sighed and looked back out the windshield, seeing the house looming into view.

"I will explain everything I know inside."

* * *

Oh, does Edmund have a secret? You will find out in the next chapter!

BTW, sorry for lack of updates on stories. I've lost my mojo for a while, but it's slowly coming back. I actually had this and part of next chapter already written, but I didn't have the motivation to re-type it all out until just recently. I hope to have the next chapter done quickly, so that you're not left too long in suspense on what Edmund has to say. I doubt any of you will be able to guess what his secret is ;p

Also, if you happen to see any typos, PLEASE try to inform me. I use an old Mac version of Microsoft Word on my mum's computer since mine is all shit now and the files I already have on my thumb drive don't get spell checked for some reason. If I make a new file and start typing, then it spell and grammar checks just fine. I think the program knows that the original files from my thumb drive were typed using openoffice, so it doesn't support spell check. Not sure why that would be *shrug* But if you think about it and remember a typo, let me know so I can fix it :)


	15. Dinosaurs Chapter 15

The front door of the house opened and Edmund walked in. In the living room, Samael lifted his head and saw Robin and then Slade enter. He got up and walked a few paces in their direction. Seeing him, Robin crouched as he reached him.

"Hey Sam." The baby Apatosaurus rubbed his head into his chest. Robin rubbed his back with both hands. "I had a slight scare this morning, but I'm okay."

Robin drummed on his back a few times before standing up and turning around. He saw Slade and Travis in the kitchen. Walking over, he stood next to Slade.

"Now tell us what we want to know," Slade said. "First, tell Robin what you told me in the care about the Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Tell me what?" Robin asked.

Edmund took a moment to look at Robin and respond. "The Tyrannosaurus Rex that was chasing you is the only one in this region. There are no others, and believe me, I've checked thoroughly. Slade seems to be angry about this information, but he has yet to explain why."

Robin looked at Slade. "What-?"

Suddenly, in Robin's mind, he saw a T-Rex with spikes on its head attacking a mother Apatosaurus. It landed on her side, its mouth open wide.

_"__STELLA!"  
__"__GRAAAAAAAH!"_

Snapping out of his memories, Robin slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Samael staring at him in such a way that made him look like he knew what was going on. Robin slowly looked back at Edmund, looking upset.

"That monster killed Samael's mother and tore his siblings in half. And today, it tried to kill me."

"Not only that," Slade said, "but Stella, the mother, broke its lower jaw clean off, knocking it out or killing it. But, somehow, its jaw is working perfectly normal, as if nothing happened to it in the first place. So I must ask you, _doctor_, what have you done to it?"

Edmund's face was blank and calm, like he wasn't aware that Slade was accusing him of foul play. In most cases such as this, the one being accused would smirk and be snide in their response. But Edmund made no such reaction. Instead, he spoke normally, like he had nothing to hide. He looked directly at Slade.

"You already know the answer to that, don't you, Slade?" Slade didn't answer, but his eyes narrowed slightly. Robin looked at him in confusion. Seeing the look, Edmund glanced at them back and forth a few times before looking at both equally. "Funny, I thought given your interesting relationship, Robin would know all about you."

"Shut up Edmund," Slade said defensively.

"I would know about what?" Robin inquired.

Edmund raised his hand. "It is not my place to say. If you really wish to know, then ask Slade."

Robin looked at him. "Slade, what is he talking about?"

Slade was glaring at Edmund, who looked impassive. "Tell him, Slade. You asked me a question that is not in my place to answer. If Robin is to know what I have done to the Tyrannosaurus Rex, then you will tell him. He has the right to know the answer from the man he's been sleeping with. And for the record, I _am_ trying to help you."

Robin glared at Slade when he stayed silent. "Slade, what's he talking about?" Slade still wouldn't answer, angering Robin more. Grabbing his arm, he shoved him around so that they faced each other. "Don't fuck with me Slade! Tell me what he's talking about!" Slade stared at him with soft, narrowed eyes. He soon looked off to the side, seeing Samael staring at them out of the corner of his eye. Robin growled. "If you don't tell me this instant, I'll-!"

Slade suddenly turned on his heel. "Come with me."

Robin was rooted to the spot. "I'm not going _anywhere_ until you answer the damn question!"

Slade headed for the living room. "I'll tell you upstairs. Now come."

Slade walked past Samael and up the stairs. Snorting in annoyance, Robin stormed after him. Once they were out of sight, Edmund walked over to Samael and crouched before him, his knees popping. Sensing him there, the baby turned his head around to him. Slowly moving his hand, he placed it on the top of his head and ran it down his neck. He smiled weakly down at him.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mother."

Samael didn't react in any way. Probably because he didn't understand a single word he said. Meanwhile, upstairs, Robin stood in front of Slade in Edmund's bedroom, glaring and waiting for his answer. The room was quiet for a long time before Slade sighed quietly.

"The Tyrannosaurus Rex that killed Stella, Entei, and Serena survived because-" Slade stopped. Robin folded his arms impatiently over his chest, waiting for him to finish. Slade quickly ran his hand through his hair vigorously. "It didn't die because Edmund made it immortal."

An awkward silence filled the room. Robin's body involuntarily flinched from the sudden pause. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

Robin barked out a laugh. "That is the _dumbest_ thing I have ever heard!"

Slade would have face-palmed himself if he was someone else. "It's the truth."

Robin snorted derisively. "That whole concept of immortals is a myth. The only thing close to making someone immortal is the Lazarus Pits."

"Believe me, there is another way to become immortal," Slade said.

Robin wasn't convinced. "Well I _don't_ believe you." Slade didn't reply. He knew this would sink in soon enough. The only problem was, he didn't expect Robin to laugh. "Wait, wait, wait… When Edmund said you knew the answer, he implied that _you_ were immortal?"

"I wouldn't say 'implying'," Slade said, as a matter-of-fact.

"HA! Yeah right," Robin said seriously amused. "And I'm actually God, trying to show you the errors of your ways."

"This isn't a _joke_, Robin," Slade said tersely. "I'm speaking the truth."

"Then prove it," Robin demanded. Slade's brow furrowed slightly. "Well, are you going to prove me wrong? It wouldn't be the first time you've tried and _failed_ at it."

Slade sighed. "Then hand me a weapon." He held his hand out to him. Robin hesitated, but pulled a bird-a-rang out of his belt, placing it in the palm of his hand. He then stepped back, watching Slade extend the blades and lift his sleeve, exposing his left wrist. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he slit a giant gash into the main artery of his wrist. "What the hell are you doing? You'll bleed to death!" Blood spilled heavily to the floor between their feet. "Oi, now I have to clean up your mess and bury your—get your hand away from me!"

Slade was trying to show Robin his wrist, seemingly fine. "Look," he said firmly. Swallowing, Robin forced himself to look at the deep cut. For a few seconds, nothing else seemed to happen. Then, suddenly, brand new muscle, tissue, and skin started to form over it. The blood had stopped and, after only ten seconds, the wound was gone, as if it was never there. His skin was only slightly pale in comparison to the rest of his arm. "There, you see? I could be caught in an explosion and still live to tell about it. But, if you still don't believe me, I could slit my-"

"NO!" Robin had snatched the bird-a-rang away from him. The blood on it didn't seem to bother him. "I-I believe you, i-its just…I don't believe it. I mean, I do believe that you're immortal, but-"

Slade placed his pointer finger to Robin's lips to shut him up. "I get it." He lowered his hand. Robin blinked. "Now you know my secret. How Edmund knew, I don't know. I became immortal during the Vietnam War, but no one knew about it except for the government and my sect. As far as I know, Edmund hadn't even been born yet. He had to have discovered the serum that made me immortal and recreated it to inject the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but I don't know why."

"Any theories?" Robin asked.

Slade shook his head. "No, but we're going to find out." Slade headed for the door.

"What about your blood on the floor?"

"I'll clean it up later." Nodding, Robin stepped over the puddle and followed after him. They headed downstairs. "Hey, what did Edmund mean when he said he was trying to help you by telling me your secret?"

They made it downstairs and saw Edmund still by the kitchen, waiting. They approached him.

"I'll tell you later," Slade muttered to him. They stopped in front of Edmund. No one spoke for a few seconds. "We know you made the Tyrannosaurus Rex immortal."

"And we'd like to know why," Robin added.

Edmund stared at them both. "Ask me something else for now."

"How did you electrocute the beast?" Slade asked.

Edmund thought his answer through for a moment. "Before coming to this time, I wanted something only I could control, without anyone knowing about it. Since there are no humans in this era, I decided this would be the best place for my plans. I also prefer solitude, so-"

"Get to the point."

Edmond ignored Slade's demanding tone. "Alright, I created a controlling chip. I pursued the T-Rex, trapped him in a circle of fire, and, when he couldn't escape and ran out of oxygen, he collapsed. So I was able to cut his head open and inserted the chip to his brain. The serum to become immortal was also in the chip, so, the first time I electrocuted him, it was released. It spread rapidly through his body, fusing with his cells and DNA. He has no idea what I did to it since dinosaurs are unintelligent. I can monitor his movements with my scanner that you saw me use earlier. If he does something I don't want him to do, I electrocute him to make him stop. Last night, the scanner beeped at me, so I checked it. Three Stegosauruses were trying to fend against the T-Rex, but one lost its life. So I electrocuted him so that the other two could escape.

"When Stella and her children were being attacked, I was asleep, so I didn't get to monitor my scanner," Edmund continued. "If I had been there and saw what was happening and saw you, I would have electrocuted him to save all of you. Sadly, not every dinosaur has been able to escape my T-Rex, so with my car, I would go to the site where he killed and ate his prey and buried the bones that were left."

"I fell into one of those graves," Robin suddenly said. "Just last week."

"Yes, there are quite a few of them. I never bothered putting the dirt back in the holes."

"You could have broken Robin's neck," Slade pointed out.

Robin glared lightly at him. "That doesn't matter." He looked back at Edmund. "The only answer I want now is from our first question. Why did you want to make the T-Rex immortal? And does that tie in with what you told me the first morning? About hoping people would land here eventually?"

Edmund regarded him for a moment. "When I used the time machine, I left it behind by releasing the machine right before I was zapped to this time. So it stayed in the laboratory I gave it to. If someone happened to use it, they wouldn't know to let go before they vanished, along with the machine. When that happened and they found me, with or without the time machine with them, I was going to use it to return to the future with the T-Rex."

"Say what?" Robin asked, like he didn't hear him right.

"I want to take Teddy into the future," Edmund repeated, using the T-Rex's name. "You know how much money one could make to own a controllable dinosaur? Once I was back in your time, I was going to make eggs with his DNA and sell them for thousands, maybe even millions of dollars. Kids would have their own Tyrannosaurus Rex as pets. Then they could reproduce and sell them for thousands of dollars. The science community would call me a genius and I could have my own company. It'll be just like Jurassic Park, but the entire world would be the playground, not just a remote place. People will know me as the man who tamed the most feared, misunderstood dinosaur in all existence and I'll be worshipped for it. That's why I came to this time. _That's _why I'm glad you are here. Not to mention you two, and Samael of course, will be the first witnesses to this amazing phenomenon. You'll also become famous and everyone will know who we are. Teddy will be the greatest discovery in the entire universe!"

Okay, Robin had had enough of this. The more he listened to Edmund, the more he realized he was a complete wacko. The Tyrannosaurus Rex wasn't even tame, as he liked to put it. It was still a killing machine and no amount of electrical shocks was going to make it tame. The second it landed in Jump City, it would be rampaging through and destroying and killing things that got in its way. It would be like a real Godzilla. Robin wasn't going to let this happen. The T-Rex had to stay here, where it belonged.

"You can't let your untamed pet be in our time!" Robin yelled, gesturing wildly with his arms and hands. "It's stupid and dangerous! That monster would kill everything in Jump City before you could stop it! They're not cuddle bunnies, their vicious, killing monsters! That damned thing belongs here, where it should be! Stay here or go back for all I care, but don't bring Teddy with you!"

Edmund suddenly didn't look very nice anymore. His face seemed to contort in anger or rage. "Need I remind you, boy, that Teddy is _my_ property and it is my decision on what I do with him. If I want to take him into the future, then I will. And if I want to leave you in this time for all eternity, then so be it. I am following through with my plan whether you like it or not and you can't stop me. If you wish to return home by tomorrow night, then shut up and let me finish my work."

Turning on his heel, Edmund stormed towards the basement. Robin stepped after him in anger. "Don't you walk away from me! I don't care how nice you've been, you can't do this! I won't allow it! I-!"

Edmund swiftly spun around, hitting Robin in the chest with his arm so hard that he fell back and crashed into the floor at Slade's feet. He helped Robin to his feet.

"Talk back to me again, and I swear to God I'll make sure you never see your family and friends again," he spat.

"You asshole, I dare you hit me again!" Robin shouted, thrusting his arm out and pointing his finger at him. Edmund turned his back on him and continued towards the basement door. "Edmund, come back here! I demand that you reconsider what you're doing! Your plan is fucking insane! You can't possibly think-!" Slade suddenly grabbed Robin and stepped back. "Hey! What're you doing? Let go of me! I'm not done with him yet!"

"Robin, I think you need to come upstairs and calm down," Slade said calmly. "You and I could use a shower after all that running this morning."

Robin struggled to get out of his grip and to knock some sense into Edmund, but Slade held firm. He tried making his way for the stairs.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Robin shouted. Edmund was long gone. "Especially not in the damn shower!"

"Now, now, Robin, you don't need to shout anymore." Slade gripped Robin's arm tight as he made his way upstairs. Robin continued to struggle as they both made their way up. "You and I can discuss this while you cool off in the shower."

"Fuck you, Slade! We have to stop Edmund before he makes a huge mistake!" They finally made it to the landing, Robin throwing his tantrum all the while. Why wasn't Slade taking this news seriously? Why hadn't he stopped Edmund from hitting him? Did he actually _like_ this idea? "Slade, no, stop it!" They made it down the hall and into Edmund's bedroom. "I'm not taking a shower with you! Let go!"

"Just give me a second," Slade said, entering the bathroom and yanking the shower door open. He turned the spray on with warm water and then shoved Robin inside, still clothed. After stepping in after him, Slade slammed the door shut and grabbed Robin's shoulders. He glared at him, completely pissed off at the older men's behavior. "Now that Edmund can't hear us, I will tell you my plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Robin asked, still angry. "I told you that if you had sex with me again, I'd-!"

"Jesus, Robin, that's not what I was talking about," Slade interrupted. "I have a plan on preventing Edmund from taking the Tyrannosaurus Rex with us when we return to our time."

Robin's face quickly lit up. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Letting go of his shoulders, Slade stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, really. Tomorrow, Edmund will have to take the time machine outside when he's finished fixing it so that he can use it on the Tyrannosaurus Rex. So you and I are going to steal it from him and get away before he can take the machine back."

Robin abruptly felt relieved. "That's a great plan!" His grin quickly vanished. "Oh, erm, wait. How do we plan on escaping him if he has the T-Rex? We couldn't outrun them, could we? And what about Sam? I'm not leaving him with this psycho!"

Slade smirked. "That's the other part of my plan. Not only are we going to steal Edmund's time machine, but also his car. It can reach three hundred miles an hour. Once we have escaped and have time to activate the time machine, we'll be home before you know it."

Robin let out a relieved breath. "I'm so glad I have you around. I was so frantic that I didn't even think about that. Great plan! Now, can we get out of the shower? I'm completely soaked."

Slade patted Robin's wet head. "You take a shower while I dry our clothes in the dryer."

Turning to the door, Slade opened it and stepped out, not caring that the floor got wet. He closed the door behind him to stop more water from coming out. Deciding he did need a shower to calm himself, Robin stripped off his belt, shorts, boxers, and shoes and threw them out the crack in the door when he opened it. He adjusted the temperature of the shower while Slade grabbed his clothes and headed downstairs. When he heard the door snap shut, Robin turned and sat directly underneath the hot stream of water. He let it rain down on him. It massaged his aching muscles and helped relax him. Out of nowhere, the thought of taking a bath with Samael entered his mind. Robin had to laugh at that. What a random thing to think about.

Robin suddenly frowned softly. Listening in outside the door, he made sure Slade wasn't there before leaning back against the side of the shower. With the water pelting him from the stomach down, he lowered his hand and gripped his slowly erecting shaft and started to massage it with his hand. What a way to get a hard-on…

* * *

Robin has a lot of pent up, sexual frustration, doesn't he? ;] Whelp, now you know Edmund's plan that he had all along. He wants to create Jurassic Park, where the Earth is Teddy's playground. Hate to break it to ya buddy, but it ain't gonna happen. And you're going to find out exactly how next chapter!

**SladinForever**


	16. Dinosaurs Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

So this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. Originally it was going to be 18 chapters, but the original chapter 16 was way too short, so I put 17 with it. So there will only be 17 chapters total. But hey, twas good while it lasted, right? I will post the Epilogue on Friday the 13th Pacific Standard Time (US and Canada)

This chapter is gonna be good, because Robin gets to go off roading in Edmund's car! Sounds fun doesn't it? Well, probably not when they go flying off of a- *shot; thud*

Slade: Just ignore that and enjoy the chapter *checks up on me*

**SladinForever**

* * *

After a long day and restless night, Robin was coming off the stairs, stretching and yawning. Before bed, he and Slade had discussed their escape plan. Robin was on his way to complete Phase 1. Going to the door that led into the basement, he took a deep breath, grabbed the knob, and turned it. He opened the door and silently descended the stairs. It didn't take him long to reach the bottom. Over at his workstation, Edmund was slowly and carefully putting pieces of a hand-held device together. Robin approached him without a word, replaying what he would say to him in his head. Stopping next to him, he leaned in close, staring at the rectangular object with curiosity. Edmund ignored him, either because he was still angry at him or was concentrating with all his might. Robin stood back straight and smiled.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, Travis, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

Edmund snorted. "That's Dr. Edmund to you, brat."

Robin held back the urge to punch him. "Sorry, doctor. Anyway, there's something I have to say. Is it okay if we talked face-to-face?"

Suddenly stopping what he was doing, Edmund closed his eyes in annoyance. "Just get on with it. I'm busy!"

Placing the top of his fist to his mouth, Robin coughed. "Right, well, I just came down to apologize to you profusely, sir."

Opening his eyes, Edmund glanced at him. "Is that so?"

Robin grinned. "Yep!"

This managed to get Edmund's attention. Putting his tools down, he turned in his chair to face him fully. "Alright, Robin, I'm all ears."

Robin gave a nod. "I'm really sorry about arguing with you about Teddy yesterday. For the rest of the day and all last night I thought about your plan again and came to the conclusion that maybe it wouldn't turn out badly. Maybe you have more control over Teddy than I first thought. So I wanted to say sorry for jumping to conclusions and to let you know that it will never happen again. Again, I'm really sorry for everything I said, erm, yelled at you. Teddy is your property and if you want to take him home, then I have no objections. Besides, it would be unfair to let me take Samael back home and you have to leave Teddy. I hadn't been thinking clearly. So I'm sorry, for everything."

Edmund observed him silently for a long time. Robin continued to smile apologetically, hoping beyond hope that he'd accept it. After a few more seconds, Edmund smiled.

"I forgive you, m'boy."

Robin sighed in relief. "I'm very glad! How's the machine coming?"

Turning back to his work, Edmund picked up his tools again. "I just have to wire everything and put it together, test it, and it will be ready for use. Then I have to grab some important things, including Teddy, and we can be on our way back to your time. So I give or take three more hours."

Robin nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. I'm gonna let Slade know so we can be ready when you are."

"You do that."

With another nod and a thanks, Robin turned and headed for the staircase, a triumphant smirk on his face. Reaching the door five seconds later, he pulled it open and stepped up onto the landing. He then closed it gently behind him.

"Well?"

Stopping. Robin looked up at Slade, smirking. "He bought it. And we're in luck. Edmund said we only have to wait three more hours until we're ready to leave. And the best part, the time machine is a hand-held reader. It's similar to a calculator, meaning it has numbered buttons and a screen. So now we don't have to lug around a giant machine. We'll be let off Scott free soon."

Slade gave his own little smirk. "Good. Now, what should we do while we wait?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I took a shower yesterday, so there's no point taking one again."

Slade pretended to be thinking as he said, "Hmmm, what can we do to make us both happy…? Oh, I know-"

Robin's eyes turned to slits and a throb appeared on his temple. "How about we do some gardening instead," he said behind gritted teeth.

Slade actually laughed. Robin opened his eyes to glance at him. After a few more seconds, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and then he joined in. From the living room, Samael came rushing in, wondering what the two were laughing about. Sensing him there, Robin stopped mid-laugh, looked down at him, and then crouched to pet him. Slade also stopped laughing soon after and watched as he talked to him. His smile slowly faded and his eyes narrowed softly. He listened as Robin spoke softly to Samael about having a new life back in their time and that he hopes he will like it there. He then hugged him while patting his back gently. Samael turned his head around to lick him in the ear. Robin shivered and chuckled from it tickling.

Turning his back on them, Slade said, "I'll be in the shower."

"Kay."

Robin obviously didn't hear the soft tone to Slade's voice. Once he was out of ear shot upstairs, he sighed. He hated his feelings for reasons like this. He didn't even know which emotions he was feeling. Did he care about Robin or was it simply lust for his young body? It did feel amazing on his skin and cock when he touched and fucked him. Slade still didn't know what to think at this point. What did he _really _want from Robin? Could he possibly, dare he say it, _love_ him?

During his thoughts, Slade had already gotten in the hot shower. He shook his head hard at the thought of loving his ex-apprentice. Sure Robin was a good lay, but he wasn't relationship material. The thought of calling himself a boyfriend was absurd. Slade didn't hold hands, he didn't kiss a cheek just as a caring gesture, and he definitely didn't go on dates. He was a murderer and a cheat, making good people suffer because he was paid to do it. That was what he was and forever would be. Then why didn't Slade believe it?

* * *

Robin was grinning from ear-to-ear. After two and a half weeks of being in this hellish jungle, they were almost ready to go home. Edmund, Slade, Robin, and Samael were in front of the house with a lot of Edmund's stuff. The red sports car was idling next to them.

"I have located Teddy," Edmund said. "He's a few miles from where we left him when we rescued Robin. Slade, I need you to drive me to him so that he can follow you while I ride him."

Robin blinked a few times. How was Edmund supposed to sit on a T-Rex? Slade nodded. The two men got in the car and drove away. Robin sat down with Samael, petting his head.

"Don't worry Sam. That murdering T-Rex won't be coming with us. Slade and I have a plan to get the three of us out of here without Edmund and his stupid pet." Samael rubbed his head into Robin's palm, making him smile. "You'll like our time, Sam. And you'll have a friend named Silkie at the tower."

Robin continued to talk to Samael, explaining what was so great about the twenty-first century, while they waited. About forty minutes later and they felt the ground quake. Looking up, Robin saw the car being followed by Teddy. On the top of his head, holding onto one of its tall, thick spikes was Edmund. Standing up, Robin shielded Samael from view. Slade soon pulled up and got out, leaving the car on. Taking out a device from his pocket, Edmund pushed a button. Electricity sparked around Teddy's head and shoulders. It roared, taking a sudden step back. Edmund held on tight so that he didn't fall off. Taking the time machine remote out of his pocket, he threw it down to Slade, who caught it one handed.

"Alright, Robin, while Slade fixes the time and date on the time machine, I want you to get everything in the car, including Samael!" Edmund yelled down. "I have to stay on Teddy to keep control of him!" Nodding, Robin started getting the boxes and supplies into the trunk and back seat of the car. Slade managed to figure out how to reset the time and date during that whole time. He put it twenty minutes before the time they actually left Jump City and 2012. "Ready?"

Slade locked the time machine in place and then gave it to Robin. "Just push the red button on my signal," he said so only Robin could see and hear. Nodding, he sat in the front seat of the car while Slade loaded Samael in the back. He kept the door open as he turned to Edmund and Teddy. "Are you sure you have everything you want to take back?"

"I can't think of anything else, no! Are we ready to go to your time then?"

Robin pulled his legs into the car, set the remote on the stick shift console, and swallowed hard. This had better work… Slade put his hand on the back door. Samael had his head poked in between the front seats to look at Robin. He could feel the tension around him. He made a small whimper sound. Robin pet his head and whispered that it would be okay.

"Before we go, Edmund," Slade said loudly, "I have a question!"

"Yes?"

Robin grabbed the steering wheel and moved his foot to the gas pedal. It hovered over it, shaking slightly from anticipation. Slade smirked.

"Are you feeling lucky?"

Edmund looked astounded for a moment, wondering what any of this had to do with anything. "Wha-?" Before Edmund could register what was happening, Robin put his foot to the gas pedal. There was a screeching of tires as it stayed where it was. Slade practically threw himself into the back seat and then yanked the shift stick into drive. In just one second flat, the car lurched forward, leaving an indent in the ground from the tires. "HEY!"

Slade's door slammed shut on its own. Robin felt the car hit the hill slightly before it climbed towards the top. Pushing the button to start the electrical currents, Edmund made Teddy chase after them. With a very loud roar, the Tyrannosaurus Rex took a long stride after them. Once Slade and Robin reached the top of the hill before it leveled out, the car flew high into the air and then descended gradually for a few seconds. Robin braced himself as the front hit the ground, sending dirt and weeds through the air. It vibrated horribly because of how fast the car was going.

"I-I can't believe it worked!" he yelled in excitement and joy. "What a fucking idiot!"

"It's not time to celebrate just yet," Slade said, trying to shove unneeded stuff out the rolled down window. "We need to lose them first."

Not too far behind them was Teddy. He was pretty fast for a big dumb dinosaur. Edmund was pissed off like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe he had been so easily tricked. For a minute Robin kept going straight and picking up even more speed. The car bounced and shuddered as it hit the rocky ground.

"When do we hit the button?"

Slade grabbed the time machine and hovered his thumb over the button. "We need to get as far away from them as we can! Edmund said the currents from the machine can stretch up to eight hundred feet! They're still too close!"

"Okay!" Wanting to get a bit more distance, Robin looked around and found a slightly wide trail that could make it hard for Teddy to catch up. He quickly jerked the wheel to the right, forcing Slade and Samael to the other side of the back seat. "Sorry!"

Slade got back up and glared at him. "I knew I should have been the one to drive…"

Robin glanced back, his vision blurry since the car was bouncing so badly as they sped through the clearing. He could barely make out Teddy running as fast as he could to catch up to them. Trees were knocked around and sometimes tipped over as his giant body crashed into them. Looking back ahead, Robin noticed the path getting narrower. Soon, it got very dark and was getting hard to see.

"How are we doing?" he called back.

Slade looked behind him and noticed the tops of trees being shoved aside, but it was hard to see Teddy and Edmund. Even all the way from here, he could sense how pissed off the insane scientist was. It actually made Slade smirk.

"We're doing just fine," he said as he grabbed Samael and tried getting in the front seat.

Robin gripped the steering wheel tight, trying not to lose control. The car was jolting and was probably getting dented and scratched up. As Slade was halfway in the seat, the trees and plants were pushed tightly together and a tiny light was up ahead. The car went off a slight hill in the path, so they practically soared. It soon crashed back down and the wheel swerved slightly. Slade crashed into the door, hitting his head on the glass. Quickly getting into a good position, he grabbed the top of the steering wheel with his hand and helped Robin steady it.

"Be careful!"

Looking at him with his eyes closed, Robin grinned sheepishly and sweat dropped. "S-Sorry…" Looking back out the windshield, he saw the light getting bigger and bigger. He grinned. "I think we're reaching a clearing!"

Slade had the sinking feeling that it wasn't that. It actually could be-

The car barreled towards the brightening white light. Robin was so excited now that they were so close to gaining lots of distance from Teddy that he hardly paid attention to the nose of the car coming out of the trees. His eyes suddenly widened in shock when he saw a clear blue sky and water. Gripping the wheel tight, Robin screamed as they sky rocketed off the edge of a cliff and straight for the ocean. Samael cowered under the dashboard when they began to plummet. Slade had his hands flat on the seat as he tried to stay in it. In retrospect, they probably should have been wearing seat belts.

After a few seconds, the nose tilted down and then it hit the water with a very loud splash. It started to go under and, with the windows in the back seat down, water poured in quickly. Robin's scream had died down and he was panting from the shock of the fall. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as they continued to sink.

"Holy…crap… That was fucking…_awesome_!"

Slade glanced in the back seat and saw the water filling the car. "It won't be awesome if we drown."

Robin looked back too, his eyes widening again. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Stop swearing!"

Letting go of the wheel, Robin turned slightly to face Slade. "Then push the damn button!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds, forgetting for just a moment that water was reaching their shoulders. Samael was floating and trying to get himself onto the dashboard. He made a loud cry of despair at them. Remember what they were supposed to be doing, Slade moved towards the passenger door and shoved it open. Robin grabbed Samael and held his breath before the water filled the car completely. They were trying to swim out of the car so that they didn't have to take it with them. Slade kicked himself around when he was out and saw Robin shove Samael out. He then jerked himself out of the car and kicked his feet to reach them. Looking down at his hand when they were ten feet from the sinking vehicle, Slade pushed the button.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Edmund forced Teddy to skid to a stop. They almost fell off the edge and into the water, where Edmund would surely die from the fall. He had seen the back of his shiny red car at the top of the water's surface for just a few seconds before it disappeared. In a rage, he started hitting and kicking Teddy's horns and the top of his head. The T-Rex felt him stamp his feet, making him angry. Teddy swiftly turned, jerking his tail around and knocking rocks off. Edmund suddenly lost his balance and crashed into a horn. Roaring, Teddy thrashed around, wanting to get whatever it was on his head off. He was about to take a step when something weird happened.

The island suddenly jolted and the ground shook violently. Being too close to the edge, Teddy lost his balance and started to fall over backwards. He roared loudly as his giant feet left the ground, causing a few pterodactyls to fly out of the tops of trees. Rolling onto his hands and knees, Edmund lifted his head and his eyes instantly widened. Wind rushed through his scraggly hair as he and Teddy fell towards the ocean. There was a ripple several feet away, indicating that Slade, Robin, Samael, and the car were going home to their time. Without having a horn to hold on to, Edmund started to flip and come off Teddy's head. He screamed as he plummeted towards the water.

Meanwhile, high above a beach, Slade, Robin, and Samael appeared, lots of water surrounding them. They fell towards the sand quickly. Grabbing Samael, Slade rolled into a protective ball and waited for the impact. Robin fell from a few feet away, blacking out as he crashed into the beach.

* * *

The wind blew harshly into a head of black hair. Lying on his stomach with his arms stretched out above his head, Robin was coming around. Clenching his eyes shut tight, he slowly opened them and then blinked. There was a lot of water around him, turning the golden sand brown. Taking a sharp inhale and holding it, he slowly rolled over and let it out. His arms lay straight out above his head. His eyes were closed as he tried to regain his breath. Robin soon felt something lick his right hand. His fingers twitched and then were licked again. Grumbling, he turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. Samael licked the palm of his hand before looking up at him.

"He's making sure you're alright." Lifting his head, Robin saw Slade resting against a tree. He was drenched from head-to-toe in ocean water. An awkward circle of damp sand lay around him. "Are you?"

Groaning, Robin closed his eyes and lowered his head back down. "I crashed a car that could go one hundred and seventy-five miles an hour into the ocean, after flying off a cliff, and survived." Turning his head and lifting his hand, Robin ran it over Samael's nose and in between his eyes. "I think I'll be alright."

Samael closed his eyes happily, pressing his head harder into Robin's hand. He smiled at him. Coughing and then clearing his throat, Slade reached into his belt and pulled out his slightly wet communicator. He turned it on and found the map tool. Pressing the button, a map appeared along with an orange dot. Slade enlarged the map and found where they were. They were currently on Isla Guadalupe, a tiny island off the coast of Mexico.

"Good, we're not far from home," Slade said, turning the communicator off and putting it back in his belt. "I have a small safe house nearby. If we leave now, we can get there before it gets too dark. Then we can return to Jump City in the morning."

Robin lowered his hand and then slowly sat up. Sand fell off his wet back. He shook his head, water and sand flying off. Slade stood up, placed his hands on the small of his back, and then tilted his body backwards, cracking his back. After picking up the time machine, he walked over to Robin and Samael and held his hand out. Lifting his own hand, Robin grabbed it and let Slade help him to his feet. Samael stepped up to the side of his leg and pressed his head against it. Robin looked down at him.

"You ready?" Samael rubbed his head against his leg, his eyes closed. "You're a good boy Samael." The baby dinosaur made his small, cute cry, turned, and then started to run. "Hey, wait up! You don't know where you're going silly!"

"He's heading in the right direction."

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Slade turned him around and pushed him gently forward. They then followed after Sam. For the next ten minutes, they walked away from the ocean in silence, looking for Slade's safe house. They soon walked through a thicket of tropical trees and vines. A small, metal cabin-like building appeared a few minutes later, hidden by tree branches, moss, and thick vines. Slade stepped up to the front door, which was covered in vines, and tested the hand device on the right side. Miraculously, it read his palm and granted access. The door slid open slowly, years of vines and rust making it stick. It hardly opened even halfway.

"How old is this place?" Robin asked, picking up Samael before he could walk away.

"About twelve years I think," Slade said, putting the remote in his belt and then working on pushing the door open more. It wasn't too hard. Once they could fit through, he pulled the time machine back out and they went inside. The door managed to close behind them. "It should be as clean as it was when I last stayed."

And it sure was. They had entered a large living room with a high ceiling. A short hall led into the kitchen on the left. Across from them was a hall going horizontally. Beyond that was a large bedroom with added bathroom. The cabin was dark. Robin put Samael down and allowed him to roam. Looking around, he sighed in content.

"I'm so glad to be back in this time."

Going into the living room, Slade set the time machine on the coffee table. "Same here." He turned to Robin, who was watching Samael explore the various objects and items in the room. "Would you like to freshen up and then relax?"

Looking at him, Robin smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Nodding, Slade walked towards the bedroom. "You can take a shower in the bedroom. I will see about getting Samael some food while we wait." Robin followed Slade into the room. Going to a dresser, he shifted through it. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and threw them to Robin. "There are towels in the closet. You can toss your wet clothes in here by the door. The shower is pretty spacious. The plumbing should work too."

Robin entered the bathroom, setting the boxers on the closed toilet. As he began to undress, Slade closed the door and walked away. He found Samael curled between the couch and coffee table. Deciding to let him rest after his little adventure, Slade left the cabin to gather food. For an hour Robin washed up in the shower and then relaxed, letting the hot water rain all over him. He felt more refreshed than he had in a while. Once fully clean, Robin turned off the shower and opened the door. He got out, grabbed his towel, and dried his body with it. He then used the toilet and pulled the boxers on. Once he was ready, Robin turned off the light and opened the door.

Samael was lying on the bed. Slade sat beside him, watching him eat the leafy greens he brought in from outside. Robin walked over to the side of the bed and ran his hand over his head. Samael was chowing down, leaves hanging out of his mouth. Robin chuckled.

"You sure were hungry."

Slade got off the bed. "I'm going to shower. You can scour the kitchen for something to eat. Despite being unused for seven years, the canned food will still be good."

"Okay."

Slade grabbed boxers and shorts from his dresser and then entered the bathroom. After making sure Samael would be alright alone, Robin left and went to the kitchen. He looked for anything edible. There were tons of soup cans and a few unopened bottles of Gatorade and bottles of water. Not actually that hungry, Robin went back to the bedroom and laid down with Samael, who had his eyes closed. His head was stretched out on the pillow in front of him. Yawning, Robin curled up on his side and closed his eyes. Half an hour later, Slade walked out of the bathroom and saw Robin and Samael on the bed. He smiled softly. Going to the bed, he carefully picked Samael up and laid him on the floor. He went to the closet and found extra bedding. After situating the baby to be comfortable, Slade turned off the light and went to the bed. He got on, lying on his back next to Robin. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking back on their journey back in time. The trip had been unintentional, full of complications and dangers, and one Slade would never take again.

Slade glanced at his companion. Robin looked very peaceful lying beside him. The trip had taken a lot out of him. Robin deserved a long break from crime and his energetic friends. Maybe Slade could convince him to have them stay for a few days? Well, it was better than commanding him to stay, like he was his apprentice again. That dream had long since been buried and Slade wasn't about to dig it back up.

_You have a different dream now. This one might not come true either._

No, it had all been a fluke, brought out by Robin's raging hormones. He would rather slit his own wrists than be in any kind of relationship with Slade. That tore his heart into pieces for some reason. He didn't love anything or anyone, especially not Robin. It was just lust he supposed. But was that such a bad thing?

"You're thinking pretty hard, aren't you?"

Slade came out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw Robin staring at him with a blank look. "Yes, a bit."

"About what?"

Slade stared at him for a few seconds in silence. "Thinking about you and me."

Robin reverted his gaze. "Oh. I see." Slade's eyes closed a bit. There was a long pause. "It's getting more complicated."

Slade turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "The longer we stay together, then, yes, it is getting more complicated."

Robin's eyes moved back and forth a few times before he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He rested his left hand on his chest, the other behind his head.

"What do you suggest we do about it?"

Slade thought about it for a few seconds. He slowly turned his head to look at him again. Robin turned his head to look at him too.

"Let it get more complicated."

Robin blinked a few times. Taking his hand out from behind his head, he placed it to Slade's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Slade snorted softly at the silly question. Grabbing his hand, he pulled it away and then maneuvered onto his side to look at him fully. Slade held his hand down by the side of his head. Robin swallowed.

"No, I'm just madly filled with lust for you."

Robin was silent for a moment. "We should probably fix that."

They stared at each other silently for a long time. Lowering his hand from his chest, Robin started to sit up. Slade let go of his other hand, rolled over, and then backed up towards the wall, the upper part of his back resting against it. Robin removed his boxers, throwing them to the floor. Slade removed his shorts and boxers as well and waited for him to make the next move. Robin moved closer to him, aligning his rear next to his crotch. Pushing his hands into the bed, he lifted himself up and moved over top of him. Robin spread his own cheeks with his hands and moved back. Grabbing his hips, Slade helped him onto his slowly forming erection. They were almost ready to go.

Grabbing Slade's left hand, Robin lifted it to his chest and placed his palm over his breast. Knowing what he wanted him to do, Slade gripped his pink nipple with his thumb and pointer finger and pinched it. Robin placed his other hand to the left edge of his stomach, just above his hip bone, and then turned his waist and legs a few inches to the right. Inhaling deeply, Robin bent his knees and used his feet to help lift his ass halfway off Slade's penis. He dropped back down and repeated the process. While he did that, Slade gripped his side firmly and watched him. He pinched and rolled the bud in his fingers. Robin's pace quickened, as did his breathing. It grew louder and he had to open his mouth to get rid of the suffocating feeling. He released a short cry when Slade bucked his hips to join his drops. He soon began to pant and moan when his prostate was hit.

Grabbing his arm, Slade placed it around the back of his neck. Robin gripped the hair on the back of his head. Closing his eyes, he used his other hand to grip his penis and move it up and down. Robin tilted his head back and moaned loudly. Slade was licking and sucking on his left breast while he tweaked the other one. He breathed hot air on his skin, making him sweat. Robin placed the side of his face against the top of his head, panting and moaning loudly. Their bodies were moving in perfect sync.

"S-Slade. Wh-When you c-cum, don't…d-don't stop…" Robin said, almost breathlessly. "Ah, I d-don't want you to s-stop…" Jerking his head back around, Robin cried out. Slade licked his nipple, which he had bitten. Robin moaned. "Ah, a-again." Slade bit his nipple a little harder and then began to suck on his breast. Robin's jerking hand moved faster on his shaft as pre-cum started bursting out in hot streams. His grip on Slade's hair tightened. "A-Ah, S-Slade…!"

Robin cried out when Slade finished his orgasm. He felt the delicious, hot streams burst deep inside of him. Lowering his hands, Slade placed them on his inner thighs and spread his legs out to the sides. Robin leaned all the way back and lowered his arms, his hands resting on Slade's, stronger, muscled ones. Slade continued to thrust upward, faster and harder. Robin moaned with each hit. Slade licked the side of his neck, trailing up to speak huskily in his ear.

"I n-now know that I n-need you. G-Go back to your f-friends, but know th-that I want you as…m-mine. I w-want you to say it. Scream it out to m-me." Robin was so out of breath that he didn't know if he could. Did he even want to? "S-Say what I want so _b-badly_ to hear."

Robin thought back to their long journey together. They had been through so much in just a few weeks. Slade had helped him with his hormonal problems, had given him the ride of his life, and had saved him. Robin had to pay him back for everything he had done for him somehow. Was he just going to pretend that nothing had happened between them and move on? Or was he going to give Slade the one thing he always wanted?

"I…I-I…" Robin could feel Slade reaching his second orgasm. "I-I am y-yours…m-master…"

"S-Scream it…"

"M-Master I'm yours."

"Louder."

Slade hit Robin's prostate.

"Master I'm y-yours!"

"A-Again…"

"M-Master I'm forever yours! AAAAAH!"

Slade fell back heavily, relaxing after he came. Robin's arms dropped in exhaustion. He was panting loud and hard, his heart beating so fast that he heard it in his ears. Slade's hands relaxed their grip and they slid along Robin's thighs gently. His legs fell around Slade's, the pain in his tight muscles slipping away. When their breaths were back to normal, they lay there in silence for a long time. Eyes drooping, Robin saw his world darken around him.

* * *

Robin felt the warmest he had ever been in three weeks. He was halfway between awake and asleep. His arms were tucked under a pillow as he lay on his stomach. A light gray, satin sheet covered up to his shoulder blades. It traced the contours of his body, showing off every detailed muscle. His head was turned to the side. He breathed softly through his partly open mouth. When he felt the bed shift, his eyes slowly fluttered open. Samael had his head craned down in order to see his tired face. Clenching his eyes shut when he yawned, Robin slowly pushed himself up sideways with his elbow. He smiled at the baby Apatosaurus.

"Morning Samael." The baby made his tiny, happy cry and then head butted Robin's chest gently. He fell over sideways, landing on his back. The sheet tangled around his legs and waist. Samael started to lick his face, making him have to shut his eyes. "H-Hey!" Robin started to laugh and splutter as Samael continued attacking him. His head suddenly jerked and he spit in the baby's face. "Ew, yuck! Not in my mouth!"

Slade stepped through the door from the living room hall. "What's in your mouth?"

Robin scrambled to sit up, spitting and coughing. "Samael put his tongue in my mouth." He wiped his tongue with his fingertips. "Tasted like dirt."

Slade chuckled as he practically crawled onto the bed. Samael was rolling around on it, liking the soft texture of the sheets. Robin rubbed his tough tummy for a few seconds, patted it gently, and then rubbed it again. Slade was sitting down by his legs. He had his body propped up with his right hand. With the other, he softly caressed Robin's sheet-covered leg and knee.

"I went into the small town a few miles from here for breakfast food. It's waiting for you."

Robin patted Samael's side before looking at him. "Then are we going home?"

Slade looked up at his curious face. "I was hoping we could stay here for a few days."

"Why?" Robin asked. Slade just stared. "I've been homesick for weeks. Yeah it's only the next day from the first day we actually left, but it still feels like a long time."

Slade looked back at his leg. He helped untangle the sheet. "I just want you to relax from fighting crime and your friends for a few days after all we've been through, that's all."

Robin smiled softly at him. "Heh, that's nice of you." He pulled his legs towards him when they were free. "Okay, if you really insist."

Slade moved closer to him until they were almost face-to-face. "Oh, I do." Turning his head, Slade kissed him gently. Robin kissed back. They held it for a few seconds before parting with a quiet smack. Slade then licked his lips. "Yes, Samael's tongue tastes like dirt." Tilting his body back a bit, Robin laughed. Slade got off the bed and headed for the door. "Come on. Your food is getting cold."

"Coming." Robin slowly got out of bed. He stretched and yawned before running his hand through his hair. Grabbing his boxers, he slipped them on, used the bathroom and washed his hands, and then walked out of the bedroom. "Come on Sam."

Samael's head jerked up and he craned it around. He saw Robin walking away. Rolling over quickly, he ran after him. They entered the kitchen. Slade took a plate out of the microwave and set it at the table. Robin sat down and was glad to see _normal _breakfast food for once. Slade chuckled as he started scarfing down his scrambled eggs.

"Yes, they are _real_ chicken eggs."

"Fank you!"

Slade shook his head in amusement. He sat down and watched him eat. Samael lifted his front legs, placing them next to Slade's leg. They slipped and fell.

"Raah!"

Glancing down, Slade lowered his hand and started petting him. Samael closed his eyes and rubbed the palm of his hand with the top of his head. Robin finally slowed down his eating after finishing his eggs. He ate his jellied toast and then his strips of bacon. When the plate was empty except for crumbs, Robin watched Samael lick Slade's fingers. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"So, about last night." Slade glanced up at him. "When you meant you wanted me as yours, does that mean I could only want you in a sexual relationship? Or just yours in general?"

Slade pulled his hand away after Samael walked around to Robin's chair. He tried to get onto his lap, but fell. Robin helped him up when he tried again. Slade turned to fully face him.

"Well, it isn't like we're in love. All it is is lust for each other. You can love whoever you want."

"Well, what if I wanted to have sex with the person I loved?" Robin asked, gripping Samael around his legs so that he wouldn't fall or wobble. "Would you stop it from happening?"

"Probably not," Slade said. "Though I guess it all depends. Do you want sex with someone you love?"

Robin smiled nervously. "I thought about it. We're old enough."

"And who is we?"

Robin blushed a deep shade of red. He looked at Samael, looking nervous. "I'm not telling you."

Slade smirked. "If you belong to me, then you need to reveal your secrets. But if you tell me you look at gay porno magazines, this relationship is over quite indefinitely."

Looking up, Robin chortled lightly at his little joke. "No, I don't look at porn. Well, maybe I _accidentally_ found one of Batman's Playboy magazines once when I was thirteen. I got in big trouble for _that_ one."

"Too bad I wasn't there to see him or Alfred spank you," Slade said. Robin snorted behind a playful glare. "Anyway, who do you love? And be honest."

Robin rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Like you don't already know."

"Hard to tell. You look at Starfire and Raven the same way at times."

Robin snorted. "Since when have I looked at Raven funny?"

"Oh I vaguely remember you swinging in to catch her on her birthday to save her. I saw the look on your face."

"She was falling from the top of a skyscraper! _Of course _I was going to save her."

"At the library you held her hands while you comforted her," Slade added. Robin cleared his throat, not sure what to say. Slade smirked. "Now who is it? Raven or Starfire?"

Robin tilted his head back for a few seconds, sighing heavily. "Hokay! It's Johnny Rancid. I _really_ want to do him."

Slade let out a soft, short laugh. "You little liar."

Robin chuckled. "Okay, fine. I'll stop beating around the bush. I want to have sex and make babies with Starfire. You happy now?"

"Yes, very." Robin smiled at him. "So you want a family with your best friend?" Robin nodded. "Possibly get married?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Well, then it better be an open marriage," Slade said standing. Robin made Samael land on the floor before pushing his chair back and leaning backwards. His arms were on the arm rests. Slade put most of his weight on his right foot as he hovered over him, gently holding his hands down. "If you're willing to."

Robin hummed softly in thought. "I'm not sure how well that would go for the others."

"They wouldn't approve?"

"Probably not. Well, most likely not."

Slade hummed. "That _is_ a problem."

Robin looked at his thighs. "I'm not sure I can keep secrets from them anymore. Especially not after the first time. They hated me for weeks after that." Robin looked up at him. "I don't think I can keep the things we did out of the story when I tell them where we went."

Slade stared deeply into Robin's eyes, seeing the tiny battle raging inside of him. Letting go of his wrists, he stepped back.

"I won't hold you back if you want to tell them the whole truth. I don't think they would judge you too harshly knowing the facts. But it's ultimately your decision, not mine."

Robin nodded. "We'll see." Slade picked up Robin's plate and went to wash it. Robin stood up and pushed his chair in. "So what are we going to do now?"

Slade dried his plate and fork and put them away before turning to him. "You decide if we stay for a few days or go."

Robin thought about it long and hard. The thought of relaxing for a few days was tempting, but he was missing his friends terribly. They had to be worried about him by now. He smiled weakly at Slade.

"I'd like to go home."

* * *

The jet ride lasted two hours. Samael didn't like flying. Robin was dressed in clean clothes. They had gone to town to get them and jet fuel. Titans Tower was looming into view. Taking out his communicator, Slade turned off the alarm for the roof and then buckled his seat belt. Robin did the same. He held Samael on his lap tightly so he didn't fall. Within minutes, they descended onto the landing circle in the middle of the roof. Once they were entirely still, Slade turned off the engine and removed his seat belt. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. He glanced at Robin, who carefully lowered Samael to the floor.

"Want me to go in?"

Robin looked at the roof access door. Samael was trying to look out the windshield to see his new surroundings, but with no such luck.

"Will be easier for me to explain if you do," he said softly.

"Alright."

Slade started to rise. Robin unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. Moving Samael towards the back of the jet, he and Slade walked towards the back. The villain opened it. The ramp lowered, revealing the roof. They walked out and headed for the door. It slid open after Robin typed in the code. They walked onto the elevator. Turning to the buttons, he pushed the Main Room button. The door closed and started to lower. Within seconds it stopped and the doors opened.

The main room was very busy. Cyborg was at the computer, typing at the keyboard. Raven was meditating intently. Beast Boy was on the phone, talking frantically. Starfire was talking into her communicator, wishing for Robin to respond. No one noticed them, even as they entered the room.

"Well check again dude!" Beast Boy yelled into the phone.

"I still can't find his signal," Cyborg said.

"Robin, please respond. I do not wish for you to be hurt."

Raven had stopped meditating long ago. Robin grinned nervously at her when she quirked an eyebrow at the strange trio. Turning to the others a few seconds later, she darkened Cyborg's screen and took the phone and communicator from Starfire and Beast Boy's hands. They all looked at her.

"I can't see the screen, Raven."

"Yeah, and the guy is about to answer my question," Beast Boy said, annoyed.

Starfire wasn't looking at Raven. Her green eyes were wide as she stared at Robin. He smiled at her.

"Robin!" Starfire quickly flew towards him and hugged him to the point of his head inflating and turning blue. He almost fell over backwards from her attack. "I knew we would find you!"

"Star, let him breathe," Raven said. Starfire ended the hug and stepped back. "Mind telling us why Slade is with you and- Is that a dinosaur behind you?"

Robin chuckled. "I have a lot to explain."

"Well duh!" Beast Boy said. "You were gone almost twenty-four hours. Then you show up with Slade, dressed casually, and you have a baby dinosaur with you."

Raven shot him a glare. "Let Robin explain." She turned to him. "Go ahead."

Robin nodded. "It would probably be best if you sat down. There are a few…_personal _events that you shouldn't be standing for."

Everyone but Slade retired to the couch. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat down while Robin stood in front of them. Samael stayed behind him, acting shy around so many strange-looking people. Taking a deep breath, Robin began to tell his story, starting from the very beginning at the science facility. It took almost an hour to explain it all. The Titans all looked stunned, especially since he didn't leave anything out. Starfire and Beast Boy kept trying to interrupt a few times, but Raven had shot each of them a warning glare to be quiet. When he was done, silence filled the tower.

"Please say something. Anything."

The Titans were very stunned. Raven was the first to recover and speak. "What happens now?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know."

His friends looked at each other briefly before looking back at him. Raven stood up a few seconds later.

"We understand why you did the things you did with Slade. You were the only two for company and, with your hormones running strongly, there's not much you can do about it. I can't ever forgive him for the past, but, if he's willing to change, then we will show him respect. Right?"

Raven looked at everyone when she said this. Slade was leaning against the wall that separated the kitchen and living room. His arms were folded and his eyes were closed as he listened.

"I do not believe in the holding of grudges, so I am respectful," Starfire said with a smile.

"Yeah man, same here," Cyborg said with a wink.

Beast Boy took a while to respond. "I can't forgive him either for what he did to Terra and Raven, but if he was nice to you the whole time you were gone, then I will be forgiving. I mean, he did save your life from tar pits."

"I also respect him for helping you," Raven said. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Robin looked at every Titan in turn. He smiled softly at all of them. "Thanks guys. That means a lot."

There was a short pause. Slade opened his eyes and looked at them. "This is not like me, but I apologize for the past." Everyone looked at him, almost forgetting that he was there. "I'm sorry I pitted Robin against all of you, held your lives in my hands, turned Terra towards hatred and ordered her to kill you, and helped Trigon take over the world. As for the future, I will leave for a while and let things return to normal. I can't guarantee or promise that I won't commit any crimes while I'm away, but I will try my best. All I ask is that if and when I return, you will still respect me. You can continue to hate me for the things I did, but don't let it effect anything Robin and I do in the future. I don't want you treating him any differently either. As far as I'm concerned, he is still the same Robin that you've always known. Our trip back in time didn't change any of that. We may have done some unspeakable things, but he hasn't judged me on them. I hope you do the same, for Robin's sake."

The room became eerily quiet. Robin was smiling at Slade, feeling the utmost respect for him. His words had meant a lot to him.

"Slade?" The villain looked at him. Robin gave a soft nod. "Thank you."

Slade nodded before pushing away from the wall. "I will be leaving now. I might come back to Jump City someday to check up on you."

"I'll hold you to it." Nodding one last time, Slade returned to the elevator and left. After a few seconds, Robin turned to his friends and grinned nervously. "Okay! Who wants pizza?"


	17. Dinosaurs Epilogue THE END

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

This is the last chapter and the epilogue! I hope you all had fun on Slade and Robin's insane, sometimes frightening and a pain in the ass adventure back in time! It was a wonderful run and I hope you really enjoyed the story. By the way, there were some questions from reviewers about the last chapter, so I answered them at the bottom. If people have more questions after this is posted, I will edit it with more answers

My next story will be Mother Nature, where Robin must cope with a drastic change caused by an old enemy. He will live a strange new life that is full of hardships, life threatening situations, and new, complicated feelings. He must learn to live as one with Mother Nature and the creatures that inhabit the Earth. I hope you will have as much fun reading it as I have when writing it. Look for it in, hopefully, the middle of August! I just gotta finish the last chapter of Death Changes You first XD

Now, onto the last chapter! Enjoy the hotness *hint, hint* ;]

**SladinForever**

* * *

A year had gone by. The days had turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. Samael had successfully stopped growing thanks to the concoction that changed some of his DNA. He had grown accustomed to living in Titans Tower. Silkie and him were good friends and, like dogs, they played and slept together. Samael liked to wade into the water, but he freaked out if a wave came at him. Someone was always there to grab him in case he couldn't get away.

Crime had increased in Jump City over the course of time. Which was a good thing. Without it, the days were pretty slow and boring. Overall, everything else stayed the same. Only other difference was the fact that Robin and Starfire were boyfriend and girlfriend. They went on a few dates, kissed each other good night, and watched the sunrise and sunset every day. There had been some making out, which ended in lying in bed together. Robin had turned nineteen during this time and was so in love with Starfire that they decided to take the plunge and move on to the next big step. No, not marriage. They had sex seven months after Robin returned home. It went rather smoothly. It was a little intimidating and embarrassing at first, but they managed to get through it. And, most importantly, they had done it together. Robin had been worried he would hurt her, but there was hardly any pain. They loved each other very much.

The year had gone smoothly for the most part. Everyone was perfectly happy. However, there was still one thing missing…

* * *

"I am sorry I am unwell to watch the sunset with you, Robin."

Starfire and Robin were in her room. She was lying on her bed, her waist covered by her pink blanket. Robin smiled at her.

"That's okay." He rubbed her slightly bulging stomach as he sat by her side. "I can still enjoy it if I think about you and our baby."

Starfire smiled tiredly. "I love you."

Standing up, Robin kissed her forehead. "I love you too. I'll be back in a little bit to rub lotion on your stomach."

"Yes Robin. Thank you."

Robin blew her a kiss and then left, heading for the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games while Raven read her book.

"I'm going to watch the sunset."

"I'll come get you in case something happens with Starfire," Raven said, not looking up.

"Thanks Rae."

Robin entered the elevator and turned. He pushed the button labeled Roof. The door closed and the elevator rose. It stopped a few seconds later. He stepped out of the elevator after the door opened and went towards the short end of the roof. Sitting down at the edge, he let his legs hang over the side. His arms were behind him, holding his body up. He stared at the glowing red sun as it slowly lowered behind the ocean's horizon. A bright orange glow washed over his face. His shadow was stretched far behind him. Robin was smiling, feeling Starfire's spiritual presence beside him. He felt her hand on top of his.

"Out here all alone, are we?"

Robin's eyes widened. He slowly looked over his shoulder, his mouth hanging open a bit. "S-Slade?"

"Well, so you do remember me."

With the surprise gone, Robin closed his mouth and smiled. Slade walked up to his right side and sat down beside him. Robin followed him with his gaze.

"Like I could ever forget a man like you." Slade just smirked softly. Sitting up, Robin looked back at the sun's sliver, drawing his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs. They watched the rest of the sunset quietly. Once stars started peaking out, Robin glanced at Slade. "So, where have you been this past year?"

"Moscow."

"I've been there. It's a nice place."

"Yes, I used to do business there."

Robin tilted his head a bit. "Doing what?"

Slade finally looked at him. "Mostly rescuing wealthy people from thugs or mafia, while killing a few of them."

"Does the wealthy include royalty?" Robin asked, curious about Slade's other past.

"Sometimes."

Robin chuckled. "Sounds fun. Well, meeting princes and princesses, not so much the killing part. The pay good?"

"It all depends. Mafia has security and if they were to shoot at me and I killed them, depending on men and women, my pay gets docked down. If I kill a woman, that's five hundred dollars gone. If I kill a man that's three hundred."

"Were you doing all of that stuff this time around too?" Robin asked.

"I was hired a few times."

"What did you do if you weren't hired?"

"Nothing really," Slade said. "I mostly did sight seeing and stayed in my safe house. Nothing too exciting. Now enough about what I did. What was your year like?"

Robin smiled. "A lot of stuff happened actually. We were able to stop Samael from growing any bigger. It took a month or two at least, so he got a little bigger. He's about the height of a Great Dane I suppose. He's kind of fat now too."

"Is he happy?"

"Yeah, he's best friends with our pet worm, Silkie. Beast Boy talks to him sometimes too. He actually goes by Changeling now, since he's older."

"It suits him," Slade stated.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, but it's still taking time to get used to. He gets mad when we call him by his old name. Anyway, crime increased a bit. Most of our old adversaries are still frozen, so the crimes are small. Not much going on there."

Slade stared thoughtfully at him in silence for a few seconds. "I want to talk about you. Where is your life headed?"

Folding his legs, Robin looked over the edge at the calm water. A soft smile was on his face and in his eyes.

"I turned nineteen a while back. Starfire and I have been together for a while after I came home. On my Birthday, after everyone else went to bed, her and I slept together."

Slade was a little surprised to hear this. "You took her virginity then?"

Robin blushed. "Yeah. I was nervous at first, but we did okay. We had sex a few times once the shyness went away. Three months later we found out Starfire got pregnant."

Slade's eyes actually widened at hearing that. "Really?"

Robin looked at him, smiling. "Yup, she has a Tameranian-slash-human growing inside of her. We were really happy about it. It was shocking at first, but we're waiting and looking forward to it."

"Do you know the gender?"

"Not yet," Robin said. "Well, Starfire knows, but she won't tell me."

"How does she know?"

Robin thought back on it. "I think she said Tameranian's have strange dreams and, depending on what's in it, determines if the baby will be a boy or girl. She wants to surprise me."

"Have any name ideas for it yet?"

"Molly if it's a girl and Tanner if it's a boy. Tanner is the closest thing to sounding like a Tameranian name so that's partly why we picked that."

"What do you want it to be?" Slade asked.

Robin shrugged. "I'm leaning more towards a boy, but a girl would be just as good."

"And how far along is Starfire?"

"We're past five months."

Slade actually smiled. He was happy to know that Robin's life was moving in the right direction.

"I am really happy for you. Your dream is coming true."

Robin smiled back. "Yeah, it is." They stared at each other silently for a couple of minutes. Robin looked back at the sky. "After I turn twenty, we're going to get married, since I'll be an official adult by then. Starfire is older than me by a few months, so it all works out. We want our child to grow up in a relatively normal life. It needs a proper family, you know?"

"I do."

Silence fell between them. The sky was now dark and the thousands of stars twinkled overhead. Robin saw a shooting star streak by. The moon was half full and it cast a reflection on the water. Any trace of the sun was long gone. He leaned back again, feeling the cool wind pass through him. They sat there for a long time. Robin forgot all about Starfire up to that point. He hoped Raven had gone to see her, to make sure she was alright. Everyone was probably in their rooms, getting ready for bed. Inhaling deeply, he sat up and started to stand. Slade looked up at him. Robin stared at the sky for a few more seconds before looking at him.

"Want to come in? I want to show you something."

Slade nodded. "Alright."

Robin turned as he began to stand up. Slade followed him to the elevator. They entered and Robin pushed the Main Room button. It didn't take long to get there. They stepped out of the elevator. The room was empty, dark, and quiet. After making sure everything was in order, Robin headed for the large double doors. They entered the dark hall. Walking past all of the bedrooms, he stopped by a locked door. He placed his hand on the touch pad. It scanned his hand and the door slid open.

As Slade and Robin stepped inside, the lights came on, revealing Robin's work room where he made the Red X suit. Slade glanced at one of the walls and noticed it was mostly bare. They stopped at the work table, where several papers and writing/drawing utensils littered it.

"I see you removed my wall."

Robin glanced at it. "Oh, yeah. There's a reason for that."

Slade looked at him. "And that would be?"

Robin smiled at him. "Because I know who you are now." Turning to him, he held his hand out, smirking. "Nice to meet you, Slade Wilson."

Chuckling, Slade shook his hand. "Likewise, Richard."

After the handshake, Robin turned to his table. He shifted through the pages, finding certain ones. Once he gathered the ones he needed, he moved everything else aside and spread the pages out. Slade scanned them briefly. They were of weapon and outfit designs.

"I can't decide on my new costume."

Slade glanced at him. "Changing your hero identity?"

"Yeah. Robin is a name for little kids and since I'm turning twenty this year, I want a different look and name. But I don't know which design I like better." He looked at Slade. "I'd like your opinion."

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Slade gently pushed him aside to look at the pages better. He examined every single one, keeping notes in his head. After a few minutes of thinking, he grabbed a few pages and then set them in front of Robin. He picked them up.

"Kevlar is much more durable," Slade explained, "but it is easy to move around in and makes you more flexible. It comes in black, red, and gray, but I would go with black." Slade grabbed one page and set it down. Written on it were some statistics and notes. "Now as for the design, I like the chest crest. Then on your second page, I would get rid of everything else, but keep the arms stripes. Then connect them to the crest. And I would go with blue on that one."

Smiling, Robin lowered the other two pages and grabbed a white eraser and pencil. "Thanks for your input. It does look good together."

"Glad I could help."

Taking the page with the most design on it, Robin erased what he didn't want and then added the other page's design to it. He added the colors on the page and scanned it briefly. Satisfied, he grabbed a tack, turned around, and went to the wall behind him. Slade turned and leaned back on the table while he watched Robin pin the paper to the wall.

"I still need a new name. Any ideas?"

Slade thought about it. He stepped forward. "Well, it's a pretty dark design and it would blend in well with the night. Hm…? How does Nightwing sound?"

Robin tilted his head. He mulled the name in his head over and over. Seeing the design up-close, he came to the conclusion that the name fit. At that second, he remembered when Starfire had gone into the future. When she returned and explained everything, the design was a little different but the name was the same. So the future had changed.

"It's perfect."

With his pencil, Robin started writing the name in. Slade watched him closely, feeling something deep in his gut. This wasn't the first time he had felt this way either. He stepped towards him.

"Is this room soundproof?"

Robin stepped back after he wrote the name. He stared deep in thought at the paper on his wall, hardly paying attention to anything else.

"Yeah, last time I checked. Why-?" A small cry of surprise came from Robin's mouth. Slade had grabbed his arm and yanked him back towards the table. Robin stared up at him stunned. Slade had him pinned down. "Wh-What?"

Slade almost had a pained look on his face as he stared down at him. Robin couldn't possibly understand why this was. What was wrong with him?

"This last year was way too long. I tried my hardest to stop thinking about what I had left behind. But every time I tried, I kept coming back to you. I forced myself to stay where I was, like I said I would. I wanted to give you your space. If I didn't keep myself busy, I would fantasize about you. I didn't have much luck since I wasn't getting hired for anything. I even went so far as to sleep with whores and prostitutes to stop thinking about you. Even then I would imagine that it was you instead of them. So many times I got in my jet and sat at the wheel. But I made myself stay for a whole year because I knew I wanted you to be happy and to be with your friends. I finally came back because I couldn't take it anymore. I could never stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried. I meant what I said a year ago. I need you, Robin. I have _always_ needed you."

Robin's furrowed brow drifted away. His expression was now soft and calm. He lowered his gaze from Slade's face. A small, soft smile graced his lips.

"Heh, yeah? Well, me too." Slade's eyes widened slightly. "I thought about you a lot while you were gone. I thought about what you were doing, who you were with, and when you would come back. Sometimes I would replay all of the times we had sex in my head and I would masturbate with your name on my lips." A quiet chortle escaped him. "It was funny. One time, when chasing Red X after he had stolen something, just to freak him out, I forced him against a wall when I caught up to him and kissed him. He was really stunned. After I got what he had stolen back, he ran and we haven't seen him since. I'll even admit that at one point when I was in bed with Starfire, I imagined her as you for only a few seconds and, instead of being inside her, I was riding you. Sometimes I couldn't stop thinking about you. I realize now that I need you in my life too." Robin looked up at Slade, smiling. "I missed you, Slade, I really did. I'm so glad you came back."

They stared at each other silently for a long time. Taking one hand off his shoulder, Slade placed it on the side of his face, rubbing his cheek gently. Lifting his left hand, Robin placed it behind his neck and pulled his face down. Closing their eyes, they softly kissed. Slade lowered his hand from his face and moved it down to his stomach. Slipping his thumb under the bottom of Robin's red T-shirt, he pushed it up to expose his stomach. There were faint ridges of slowly forming, strong abs. There was a set of four coming in. He wasn't as skinny as he used to be and he had more muscle than before.

Ending the kiss, Slade pulled back and lifted Robin's legs onto the table. He turned him around so that he was lying on it length-wise. Robin sat up, his elbows propping him up. He watched Slade lift his shirt towards his chest. With one hand, Robin reached behind him and grabbed it from the back. They got one arm free. Resting his elbow down and lifting his other hand, Robin pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He returned to his original, propped up position, watching Slade stand by his legs and leaning over him. He pressed their crotches together while working on his belt. Robin spread his legs a bit so that he could be closer to the table.

With slow movements, Slade unbuttoned Robin's jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pulled the corners away to reveal his belly button and hem of his black boxers. Digging his fingers under the waistband, he slowly pulled the clothes off his hips. He lifted Robin's butt from the table to pull them out from under him, but didn't pull them all the way off. Instead, he pulled them down until the groins were exposed. There was a small trail of black hair from the bottom of his stomach, down. Keeping to his left side, Slade lowered his head and kissed the area softly, slowly moving up as he went. Robin watched him with lustful eyes, feeling everything go down to his crotch.

Slade was now at the more sensitive area of Robin's stomach. He shivered when he kissed it. Slade was now on tip-toe. Pausing, he smirked.

"Still ticklish I see."

Robin chuckled softly. "Yeah, but not as much. Touching myself this past year helped."

"You will have to give me a show someday."

Robin smirked rather deviously. "I think I will."

After chuckling softly, Slade continued kissing his skin as he moved up. With his hands on Robin's sides, he pulled him towards him more. He kissed his stomach with small, quiet pecks, using his tongue a bit. Slade continued up, pulling Robin towards him every few seconds in order to reach. Soon their crotches were pressed tightly together when he reached right below his breast. Robin wrapped his legs around his waist. Lifting his left hand, he placed it on the back of his head, gently gripping his grayish-white hair. With his legs cramping, Slade maneuvered his way up onto the table, pushing him back as he went. Robin laid down on his back since his head was so close to his face; he could still see him.

Reaching his nipple, Slade used his thumb to massage it before leaning his head down to lick the bud. Robin softly bit his lower lip as the nerves jolted to life. Slade added more force to his licks and kisses, sucking on his breast a few times with his lips. Robin inhaled sharply to try and suppress a moan. Putting most of his weight on his body, Slade continued up to his collarbone. Robin ran his fingers through his soft hair, massaging his scalp. Slade licked the protruding bone before moving up to the muscle that connected the bone and shoulder ligaments together. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck and back, holding his head against his collar. Slade kissed and licked the soft skin for half a minute before parting his lips more and practically engulfing the strong muscles.

Robin's breathing grew a little louder and was more labored. He squirmed under Slade, small moans entering his throat. Out of nowhere, Robin gasped and then moaned. He was panting softly.

"Y-You can bite…h-harder." Slade was sucking on his skin after he had bitten him. Robin tensed when he bit down harder. "Mmh, m-make it b-bleed if you w-want." Robin suddenly cried out, his eyes clenching shut tight. "W-Well don't break it!"

Blood gushed into Slade's mouth and he swallowed as he sucked harder. There would be a bruise there later. Once he had left his mark, Slade opened his mouth and lifted his head to lick at the bite wound. Robin's hips bucked at the sensation, catching his crotch perfectly. He was panting louder, feeling his aching need growing. Slade felt it all too well. Once the blood had stopped, he looked at his face.

"Want me to fuck you right here or go to your room where there's a bed?"

Craning his head back, Robin pointed to another door. "Sometimes I would sleep in here so there should be a mattress in that closet. We can use that."

Not wanting to lose the feeling in his crotch, Slade got down, lifted Robin to rest him against his body, and then picked him up. He moved towards the closet. The door slid open, revealing a mattress covered in black sheets inside. After placing him down on it, Slade pulled it out and moved it more towards the middle of the mostly bare room. Robin sat up and started taking off his shoes, socks, and pants. Slade yanked his belt out of the loops of his dark blue jeans and threw it to the floor. They undressed in silence. Once they were both naked, Slade got on the bed in front of Robin. He crouched by his legs.

"Roll over. I'm going to fuck you hard."

Robin chuckled. "I was hoping for soft, slow thrusts."

"I won't be satisfied that way."

Shaking his head in amusement, Robin rolled over. He spread his legs, allowing room for Slade to be in between them. Bending his knees, Slade lifted his crotch off the mattress and pulled him back against his erection. He spread Robin's cheeks apart and placed the head to his puckered opening. Robin tightened and hissed as he thrust forward. It had been a while since he played with one of his anal toys, so the size of Slade's cock was very uncomfortable.

"Th-That actually feels good, d-despite the s-small bit of pain," Robin breathed out. Slade pressed in further. Robin's next breath hitched. "Oh god that's-"

"Shh… You will feel good very soon. Are you ready?"

Robin lifted his upper body, his arms underneath him. "Jesus Christ yes. I h-haven't been fucked in over a year. I wanted S-Speedy to do me but he is w-with Aqualad. P-Plus, when I asked them about it, they were uncomfortable a-about having a three-some."

"Do they know?"

Robin shook his head. "N-No one knows. They came out of the closet not t-too long ago and I was just c-curious about them, so I-I asked. They weren't interested."

"Good, because only I'm allowed to fuck you," Slade said. "You can keep having sex with Starfire, but no other man can have you. Your ass is my property."

Robin glanced back at him out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face. "Yes, because 'I'm yours master'. Give me everything you've got."

Slade chuckled, thrusting in slow once. "You little minx."

"May as well call me your little bitch because I am ready to be fucked."

"Good, because I'm ready to fuck you until you scream my name."

Robin thrust back suddenly. Smirking, Slade gripped his hips tight and thrust forward. Robin turned his head to face forward again. With each hard thrust, Slade pulled him back hard. It didn't take long for a fast pace to start. Robin started to pant and moan with each hit to his prostate. He wrapped his legs around Slade's lower back to keep holding on. Slade rolled his hips as he thrust in and out. Robin held on tight, moaning loudly. His penis jerked and twitched. Pre-cum was dripping onto the sheets, soiling them. His sweating fingers dug into the warm sheets. Slade smirked down at him.

"T-Tell me how it feels. Scream it t-to me."

"Hng, its a-amazing! Your cock f-feels so good! I-I need it h-harder!"

"On your h-hands and knees th-then."

Robin lowered his legs and then lifted himself with his hands. Sitting on the back of his legs more, Slade moved his knees under him and then thrust him down onto his lap. Robin was now sitting on the top of his legs, his hands barely holding on to the sheets. He grabbed Slade's hips behind him so that he was sitting straight up. With his knees on the bed, Robin had momentum to move up and down hard. Slipping his arms in between his sides, Slade touched his right breast with his right hand and tweaked the nipple on his left with his left hand. He thrust upward as Robin came down. Their pace was fast and hard as they moved in perfect sync. Closing his eyes, Robin panted and moaned.

"M-Master! I-I'm yours master! I-I b-belong to y-you!" Slade licked his lips before lowering his head and biting into his already bruised shoulder. Robin moaned loud from it. "Yes, yes I-I'm yours! I-I'm your good l-little b-bitch master! AAAAAAAH!"

Even though he already came, Slade continued to thrust upward, biting Robin's shoulder harder and sucking on the blood that came out. Robin was too exhausted to speak anymore or force his ass down. A few seconds later and Slade slowed, heading towards a stop. Robin fell back, panting to regain his breath. Slade slowly parted his teeth from his shoulder, licking and kissing it to make it better. When the bleeding stopped, he spoke into his ear.

"When you get married, if she allows it, it will be an open marriage. I will want you at least once or twice a week. Will you give that to me?"

Robin inhaled deeply before letting the breath out. "I will talk to Starfire about it closer to the wedding date."

Slade kissed the side of his neck. "Until then, I will want to see you whenever we can."

"Okay." The room became quiet. Robin slowly pulled his legs out once they started to cramp. Slade softly kissed his neck, making him smile. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were a big and soft teddy bear."

Slade smirked against his neck. "I can be a soft teddy bear if I wanted to."

"I believe you." Wrapping his arms around his waist, Slade slowly lowered them down on their sides, holding Robin close. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his soft hair. That got a chuckle from him. "You're weird."

"I think _you're_ the teddy bear."

Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit. "If Samael is the baby bear, then who would be Goldilocks?"

Lifting his head and touching his cheek, Slade pulled Robin's face around to look at him. After staring silently at him for a few seconds, he lightly kissed him. As Robin started to kiss back, he kissed harder. They closed their eyes as they continued this act. With his neck starting to cramp, Robin managed to roll over, laying on his back. He wrapped his arms around Slade's shoulders and pulled his body to him. For the next few minutes they ignored everything around them as they continued making out. They were about ready for round two of sex when the door opened. There was a few moments of silence and then-

"What the hell are you doing?"

Robin almost bit Slade's tongue in surprise. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he forced him back, looking stunned and blushing. Slowly turning their heads, they saw Raven glaring at them. Quickly rolling over, Slade grabbed his boxers and swiftly pulled them on. Robin pushed himself up with his elbows to look at her better.

"Raven, i-it's not what it looks like-"

"Oh, don't be cliché," Slade suddenly said, standing. "She knows _exactly_ what it looks like."

Raven shot him a warning glare. Slade instantly closed his mouth. "You better start explaining what was going on in here."

Neither spoke. Robin slowly reached for his boxers and then pulled them on. He then stood up, clearing his throat. "Slade recently returned to Jump City from Moscow and came to visit me. I asked him to help me in here with something and, well…" Grabbing his hand, Robin pulled Slade forward so that he was closer to Raven. "You tell her."

Rolling his eyes at the childish behavior, Slade quickly explained that he was helping Robin with his new costume and identity. "I forced him against the table, we told each other how we felt this past year, and then, sorry for being blunt, fucked."

Raven glanced at them both a few times before looking at Slade. "You do know he and Starfire are pregnant, right? And they want to get married after the baby is born?"

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"Do you have any idea how much you've ruined that for them?"

Slade blinked in confusion. "I- What?"

Robin quickly came out from behind him, to help back him up. "He didn't ruin anything. I'm still going to marry Starfire and raise our child. This hasn't changed an-"

"Did you ever consider how Starfire will fucking feel when she finds out about this?" Raven asked angrily. After staring at her with his mouth open in shock, Robin closed it and turned his head to the right. He hadn't, actually. "Yeah, your silence tells me everything." Raven then looked sternly at Slade. "Even _after_ he told you about Starfire and him, you _still_ thought it would be perfectly okay to screw him? He doesn't love _you_, Slade, he loves Starfire! You're not stranded in the past anymore, so there was no fucking reason to take advantage of him! You very well could have ruined what Starfire and Robin have because of this! And you better be ashamed of yourself!"

Both men were dead silent. Lifting his hand, Robin ran it through his hair.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Raven said, her angry tone diminished somewhat. "Tomorrow, you better tell Starfire and see if she still wants to marry someone who would carelessly have sex with someone else. Marriage means you have to be loyal to your wife and to not cheat on her. Because that is a sure sign of someone who doesn't actually love their partner." Robin nodded, still not looking at her. Raven looked at Slade again. "Get out of the tower and stay away. I don't want to sense you anywhere near here, got it?"

Slade gave a curt nod. "I have to leave the city anyway."

"Good." Turning to Robin, Slade stared down at him for a few seconds before gently touching his shoulder and then going to the table to redress quickly. It didn't take him long before he was out the door. Raven waited a few seconds before looking at Robin, her face softer. "Do you love Starfire?"

Robin looked up at her and didn't hesitate. "More than anyone."

Raven stared at him for a few seconds before nodding once and then turning. "I believe you. Go to bed."

Raven vanished on the spot. Sighing, Robin turned towards the bed and started kicking it back towards his closet. Once it was put away and he gathered his clothes, he left and headed for his bedroom. In silence and all alone.

* * *

The next day, Robin immediately confessed to Starfire about the previous night and apologized over and over again for his and Slade's behavior. To his relief, she smiled softly while rubbing her stomach.

"Oh Robin, I understand why you and Slade got together for one night. You have been away from each other for a long time. I am not mad. I still love you. I just pray it will not happen again."

Robin looked ashamed again. "About that…"

Starfire blinked. "Yes?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Smiling, he shook his head. "Never mind. It won't happen again."

"So you will not do the cheating on me while we are married?" Starfire asked, just to be sure.

Robin stared at Starfire in silence for a long time. Everything that happened so far replayed in his head, from beginning to end. From that, there was only one thing he could say…

**THE END**

* * *

Yeah, you read right. It's over. There is no answer to Starfire's question. Only you can decide what he chooses. Only I know the truth and I'm not going to tell you ;) Enjoy drawing up your own conclusions and I'd LOVE to hear them. I hope you enjoyed. If you're disappointed with the end, then I'm sorry. If not, then kudos to you. So until next time folks!

**SladinForever**

**Questions:  
**

**Question 1: **"Eyes?" I don't know why, but here at the end of the chapter Slade has two eyes. Was this a small error or did I miss something?  
**Answer:** Slade's not wearing his mask. When he is wearing it, I say "eye" but when it's off, I say "eyes". When I write maskless Slade, he doesn't wear an eye patch because I like him showing off his sexy scar ;)

**Question 2: **What happened to the T-Rex? I mean it was immortal right, so is it still alive?  
**Answer: **The T-Rex fell on top of Edmund, so Edmund most likely drowned or was crushed, so he's dead. Since Teddy's immortal, he will walk/swim the Earth alone forever—or swim with the "fishes", whatever— Another theory is that he would appear in today's world because of how time travel works—which always confuses the fuck out of me, so let's not get into that— So yeah, Teddy's around somewhere. Maybe he's posing as the Loch Ness Monster ;)


	18. Far Back In Time Theory Dedication Page

This is a theory dedication page for Far Back In Time. In case you forgot, at the end I left the question open if Robin has an open marriage with Starfire or not. Remember, Starfire asked if he wasn't planning on having sex with Slade again. Robin never answered her because I wanted you guys to give me your thoughts. Technically there is no right or wrong answer, so I told you I'd love to hear what you think. So this chapter will be of those theories and my response to them, if I have one. So if you want to contribute, send me your theory in a review. Anonymous users, please try to provide some kind of name besides Guest (Or add a 4-digit number at the end of guest) so I can label you guys right

* * *

**Theory 1 by lil joker 1989:**

Oh I know you said that you weren't going to tell us whether it's going to be an open marriage or even if there is going to be a marriage, but I think I may know the answer :/

The answer is I think he will cheat because he prefers Slade. My evidence for this is first the fact that he had sex with Slade in the first place. Even if he had been "tricked" into having sex with Slade he wouldn't seen this ice he returned to his own time and quickly left.

The second evidence is through the year he didn't see Slade; which for all he knew he might never see again and wouldn't have to worry about being with a man again, he tried to have sex with the only other two gay heroes. Sure it could have been that he wanted to feel anal again, but in my mind he could have somehow gotten Star to do it with a strap on or something.

Which brings me to my next point: even if Star wouldn't have been up to it, wouldn't he have at least asked the his future "wife" and "best friend" for his little favor? Since he couldn't, it means he didn't trust Star, thus without trust, there can't be love.

Also when he was with Slade he didn't have to hide any part of himself. He was himself and didn't even feel ashamed because he was with someone that understood him. Like the way he was hiding the fact that he loved penis do much from Star; or I'm assuming he was hiding the toys and his almost infidelity.

So with all this said I believe Robin would have stayed with Slade but would have somehow remained friends with Star cause she's so kind. And the baby would have had one mommy and daddy and then the cool boyfriend of his dad.

:3

Please let me know what you think

**My Response:**

I fucking LOVE you right now XD This is an epic theory! I was smiling the whole time. I have to make a chapter dedicated to these theories. I really do love this one. I won't tell you if you're wrong or not (since technically there is no right or wrong answer, lol), but just know that I find it epic :D

Thank you so very much!


End file.
